Brand new life
by La Pomme Verte
Summary: Shinsou revenait de l'école, le tournoi avait été une déception de plus. Est ce qu'un jour il pourrait devenir un héros comme il le souhaitait? Il n'en n'était plus si sur. Peut-être qu'Aizawa avait vu en lui un futur héros, mais il en doutait. Pourtant ce soir, en rentrant chez lui, il allait être un héros, le héros de ce garçon trouvé dans la rue!
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous!**

**Je vous apporte une toute nouvelle fiction à lire, alors heureux? moi oui en tout cas! C'est un projet sur lequel je travail depuis Octobre 2018, j'ai donc plusieurs chapitres d'avance. Bien qu'elle ne soit pas encore terminée c'est en bonne voix! Avant tout il n'y aura pas de spoil pour ce qui son a jour jusqu'à la saison 2, donc pas beaucoup de risque pour une majorité d'entre vous. Alors quand je vais parler de traître ou de certain pouvoir c'est juste moi qui est choisis de les mettre ainsi donc pas de panique! Si jamais, bien que ça m'étonnerais, je me sert des derniers scan sortis je vous le dirais mais vue que ça se passe juste après le tournois de Yuei y a vraiment peu de chance.**

**Donc comme vous avez normalement lus le résumé, sa tourne autour de Shinsou et du garçon qu'il a découvert dans la rue, c'est une fiction qui va suivre l'histoire mais qui sera différente. Alors pour certaine raison que vous comprendrez vite Izuku et Katsuki ne serons pas tout à fait comme dans le manga, c'est pour une raison de cohérence car ils ont vécu un passé légèrement différent pour Bakugou et très différent pour Midoriya. Alors ne me sautez pas dessus pour un caractère qui est pas comme l'originale! Comme je l'ai dit y a pas de spoil mais ce sera basé sur certaines théories qui pourrons s'avérez vrai mais j'en suis pour l'instant au même point que vous sur celle que je vais mettre en avant.**

**Je vais passer au remerciement, à la mafia qui m'a aidé a peaufiner le gros du scénario, puis à Ahriall qui m'a beaucoup aidé dans l'écriture de beaucoup de passage et aussi Molly qui est ma bêta lectrice!**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartienne pas, je suis que la marionnette Horikoshi Kohei et de son oeuvre! **

* * *

**Chapitre 1: la rencontre**

Shinsou revenait de l'école, le tournois avait été une déception de plus il était tombé sur Todoroki-kun au second tour et sétait fait avoir en un rien de temps. Ce dernier l'avait congelé avant qu'il puisse ouvrir la bouche. Ça l'énervait de voir ces personnes nées avec des alters parfaits pour le métier de héros.

Il serra la mâchoire et les poings, pris d'une folle envie de hurler au monde l'injustice que c'était de naître avec le mauvais alter.

Aizawa-sensei était venu lui parler après, pour lui dire de venir le voir le lendemain à la fin des cours. Peut-être que le professeur avait vu en lui un futur héros- même s'il n'y croyait pas vraiment mais il espérait avoir une chance. Et si on la lui donnait il n'allait pas se priver pour prendre ce qu'on lui offrait. Être un héros c'était son rêve depuis que son ami d'enfance avait été enlevé et jamais retrouvé.

Repensant à son enfance, il marchait dans les rues éclairées par le soleil qui déclinait à vue d'oeil. Il entendit alors du bruit dans une ruelle et il s'arrêta. Se tourna vers l'allée sombre, il haussa un sourcil. En temps que futur héros il se devait de secourir tout le monde, et ce qu'il avait entendu était un gémissement de douleur à moitié étouffé. Pourtant il ne voyait personne.

Devait-il appeler la police, ou alors un héros ? Et si jamais ce n'était rien, ça aurait été stupide de sa part. Mais était-il assez idiot pour s'engouffrer dans l'impasse sans être sûr de quoi que ce soit ? Il perçut alors un miaulement, Hitoshi baissa donc les yeux et pu voir un chat qui miaulait sur quelque chose derrière une poubelle. L'animal cherchait apparemment de l'attention de quelqu'un.

Hitoshi fronça les sourcils si c'était un vilain il aurait aucune raison de se cacher et le minou ne se serait sûrement pas approché autant. Il s'avança alors prudemment, le chat le remarqua enfin mais ne fit pas un pas vers lui et se retourna plutôt vers la personne cachée. Une fois suffisamment près il put apercevoir des pieds nus. Shinsou s'accroupit et appâta le chat afin de le cajoler, ce dernier se laissa faire, laissant ses ronronnements sortir.

« - Je vois tes pieds tu sais, si jamais tu veux te cacher c'est un peu raté. »

La personne ne bougea pas, peut-être était-ce un sans abris ? Mais il ne voyait pas l'intérêt qu'il aurait eu de se cacher. Ou alors un enfant qui avait fugué ? Et vue la taille de ses pieds c'était plus que probable, il n'allait donc pas le laisser ainsi. Il devait au moins le ramener au poste de police.

Il se remit sur ses jambes et s'avança assez pour voir la personne... et il bloqua. C'était un jeune garçon, sans doute son âge. Des yeux émeraudes remplis de terreur, une chevelure vert très foncé, et sûrement très sale, le visage du garçon l'était tout autant. Ses habits n'étaient plus que des lambeaux. Une de ses mains entourait ses jambes pendant que l'autre tentait de cacher son visage.

Il voulu approcher sa main mais le plus jeune réagit en tentant de se fondre avec le mur. Il était terrifié, et tremblait de partout. Il ne semblait pas blessé c'était déjà ça, il devait appeler la police, pour qu'il l'amène en lieux sûr. Hitoshi vérifia quand même à l'entrée de la ruelle si la personne qui terrorisait ce garçon n'était pas déjà là. Il sortit alors son portable de sa poche, il composa le 110 quand une main pâle pleine de crasse s'empara de son poignet et qu'une autre tenta de lui prendre le téléphone. Il sursauta et tenta de se dégager.

« - S'il vous plaît, je veux pas y retourner, n'appeler pas la police il vont m'y ramener. Je veux pas y retourner. Pitié. »

Le garçon pleurait, il avait l'air désespéré. Shinsou avait envie de lui dire que justement la police prendrait soin de lui, mais le plus petit avait l'air convaincu qu'elle ne pourrait pas l'aider. Mais qu'avait-il comme autre solution ? Rien, il ne pouvait pas non plus le laisser la, à la merci de ses tortionnaires. Peut-être pourrait-il utiliser son alter pour l'obliger à aller à un poste de police ? Mais forcer quelqu'un en dehors des entraînements serait illégal. Et en même temps si c'était pour aider un citoyen il n'y aurait rien de mal. Puis il plongea à nouveau ses yeux dans ceux de l'inconnu, les mêmes que son ami d'enfance. Le seul qui lui faisait confiance et qui était persuadé qu'il deviendrait un héros, le seul qui avait cru en lui. Son premier ami.

Il ne put se résoudre à utiliser son alter, il tenta alors de le calmer en disant qu'il n'appellerait personne. Il lâcha sa prise sur son téléphone, que le garçon s'empressa de cacher dans ses mains.

« - Je ne vais appeler la police d'accord. Tenta-t-il de le tranquilliser. Mais j'aimerais que tu me rende mon téléphone. Ensuite on ira chez moi ok ? Mon appartement n'est pas loin.

\- Ils vont venir me chercher c'est ça ? Sanglota le plus petit. Vous les avez prévenus... Je veux pas y retourner. »

Combien de fois avait il tenté de s'échapper et s'était fait rattraper ? Combien de personnes l'avaient trahi pour qu'il ait si peu confiance ? Le garçon était à genoux, le front au sol, pleurant silencieusement. Il le suppliait inlassablement de le laisser partir. Hitoshi se sentait mal à cette vision, il posa sa main sur ses cheveux et commença à les lui caresser doucement. Il avait l'impression de retourner en arrière avec son seul camarade de jeux qui le consolait ainsi quand il était triste.

« - Tout ira bien, je te le promets, personne ne t'attend chez moi. Dit-il doucement. Il n'y aura que toi et moi, personne ne viendra te chercher. »

Le plus petit commença à se calmer doucement, jusqu'à ce que sa respiration se fasse de plus en plus lente. Cela pris sûrement quelques minutes durant lesquelles Shinsou tentait comme il pouvait de le rassurer. Finalement le garçon s'endormit dans cette position étrange. L'élève de Yuei n'hésita pas à le basculer sur le côté pour le prendre plus facilement dans ses bras. Il récupéra son téléphone avant et le souleva, il faillit se déséquilibrer, ayant prévu un poids beaucoup plus lourd dans sa tête. Le garçon était aussi léger qu'une plume.

Hitoshi remarqua que la nuit était tombée et que les lampadaires éclairaient doucement la rue, ce qui l'arrangeait. Il pourrait ainsi passer inaperçu avec son colis dans les bras. Il valait mieux pas qu'il se fasse repérer soit on le prendrait pour un assassin ou un kidnappeur, soit les personnes qui en avaient après le plus jeune lui tomberaient dessus.

Heureusement, depuis la rentré il savait quelle rue serait moins fréquentée qu'une autre, il se faufila dans celles ci, gardant son paquet dans les bras. S'arrêtant dans la pénombre dès qu'il entendait du bruit. A vrai dire il se sentait presque vilain à faire ça, il n'aimait pas ça du tout mais avait-il le choix ? Et bien pas vraiment. Il continua donc jusqu'à apercevoir son immeuble d'un étage, fait de plusieurs petits appartements. Il monta les escaliers et marcha jusqu'à sa porte, il posa alors un genoux à terre le temps de poser les jambes du garçon sur la sienne et ouvrit la porte, puis il prit le chemin de sa salle de bain en veillant à fermer à clé l'entrée.

Il regarda le garçon qu'il venait de poser sur le carrelage de sa salle de bain, et maintenant il avait l'air malin. Quel idée lui était passé par la tête ? Il devrait appeler la police tout de suite, pendant que celui-ci ne pouvait pas le voir. Il sortit son téléphone et composa, puis au moment d'appuyer sur le bouton vert il se rappela du visage paniqué du jeune homme. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, il n'arrivait pas à oublier la détresse qu'il y avait vue.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire, il devait l'avouer il était un peu perdu. Peut être pourrait-il appeler ses parents, mais pourquoi faire ? Ils n'étaient pas des super héros, et ne travaillaient en aucun cas avec la justice ou quelque chose dans le genre.

Pour l'instant il devait le nettoyer et pour ça lui enlever ses guenilles car ça n'avait plus rien d'un T-shirt et d'un pantalon. Il lui retira comme il put les tissus tout en s'excusant et se maudissant en même temps. Il espérait qu'il ne se réveille pas à cet instant sinon il pourrait mal l'interpréter. Il ne lui laissa que son semblant de sous vêtements. Il fut alors choqué par la maigreur du garçon, ses habits lui donnaient une fausse corpulence. Il fit le tour du corps pour voir s'il avait du sang quelque part. A son grand soulagement il n'y avait rien, mais par contre il avait des cicatrices - deux pour être précis, chacune en-dessous d'une omoplate et en forme de cercle. Elles paraissaient fraîches.

Il attrapa un savon et remplit une bassine d'eau chaude avant de commencer son travail. Il devait être plus que fatigué vue qu'il ne se réveilla pas une seule fois. Shinsou constata plusieurs bleus au niveau du pli de ses bras et certain sur les épaules. Il n'était pas idiot pour savoir d'où ça pouvait venir, ça arrivait à certaines personnes à qui on plantait une aiguille dans la chair.

Il entreprit alors de lui mettre de vieux vêtements qu'il avait dans son placard. Ceux-ci lui étaient bien trop larges. On aurait dit un enfant qui essaye ceux de ses parents, mais ici l'innocence et la joie n'y étaient pas. Il le souleva à nouveau avant de partir dans la seule petite pièce qu'il avait pour l'allonger sur le lit.

Il s'assit à même le sol exténué. Il passa une main dans sa chevelure indomptable et le regarda dormir. Il avait des cernes immenses sous les yeux, sûrement plus prononcées que les siennes. Il avait l'air mal nourri, et avait l'air d'avoir subi des examens médicaux, quoi qu'il n'était pas sûr que ce soit pour la santé du jeune homme. Si ça se trouve c'était un fou échappé de l'asile et il allait tuer Hitoshi durant la nuit. Il pouffa à l'image, le garçon était tellement mince que le violet était sûr de le maîtriser en deux secondes.

Il se leva pour s'asseoir plus près du garçon, ses cheveux, après les avoir lavés sommairement, avaient retrouvés une couleur d'un vert plus accrocheur. Il toucha quelques mèches, elles étaient douces et paraissaient aussi folles que les siennes. Cette couleur lui était vaguement familière, il ne chercha même pas d'où il pouvait avoir cette sensation et préféra partir dans la cuisine pour manger un bout.

Izuku était bien, il ne souvenait pas avoir été aussi confortable de toute sa vie. Il bougea légèrement pour s'enfoncer plus dans cette chaleur moelleuse. Il se sentait bien, mais il tilta, ce n'était pas normal, loin de là. Normalement il dormait sur une planche de bois avec un vieux drap sale. Il n'avait pas non plus de coussin. Il était censé avoir froid, voir même être gelé certaines nuits. Il n'avait pas envie de se réveiller et comprendre que c'était juste un rêve, il avait envie de rester ici, il se sentait en paix.

Il entendit un bruit et sentit une odeur. Il ne se rappelait pas ces effluves et d'un côté ça le ramenait en enfance, à sa mère dont il se souvenait à peine du visage. Ça lui rappelait quand elle cuisinait pour lui, ça lui rappelait le bonheur tout simplement. Il était donc persuadé d'être dans un rêve. Et s'il ouvrait les yeux il serait dans sa chambre, avec les meubles et la décoration à sa place, du moins pour le peu dont il se remémorait. Et peut-être qu'il reverrait sa mère et son sourire.

Il battit des paupières et tenta de se lever légèrement pour regarder autour de lui mais il eut l'impression qu'une chape de plomb lui tombait dessus. Il n'avait aucun souvenir de tout ce qu'il se trouvait dans cette pièce, bien au contraire tout lui était étranger ici. Son cœur commença à s'accélérer, ses yeux allaient de détail en détail le plus rapidement possible, cherchant un échappatoire, sa respiration se fit de plus en plus saccadé. Il faisait une crise de panique, il le savait mais ne pouvait pas l'arrêter.

Puis la seule porte présente s'ouvrit très rapidement pour laisser place à un garçon totalement inconnu avec une chevelure violette. Au moment où il s'avança vers lui, il se colla au mur instinctivement. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se laisse attraper, il ne voulait pas y retourner. Il voyait encore ces instruments coupant qu'on approchait de lui, ces aiguilles qu'on lui plantaient dans les bras. Il sentait encore le liquide visqueux quand on le plongeait dans une des cuves. Il entendait les rires gras du médecin, les hurlements des autres malchanceux.

Il se protégea comme il put de la main qui s'avançait vers lui. Il voyait les lèvres de son interlocuteur bouger mais il ne saisit rien. Au moment ou il sentit la main s'abattre sur lui, il fut surpris que ce ne soit pas un empoignement de son bras qui le traînerait au sol, non au lieu de ça elle restait posée sur son épaule et faisait de petits mouvements.

Il se rappela, dans la ruelle ça avait été tout aussi tendre, ça l'avait apaisé. Il avait dû s'endormir sous la douce caresse, et en même temps il était épuisé, trois jours qu'il ne dormait quasiment pas de peur d'être retrouvé.

Shinsou l'avait entendu s'agiter, il était alors revenu dans la pièce pour le voir faire une crise d'angoisse. Il était autant terrifié que dans la ruelle.

« - Je vais rien te faire d'accord ? Il faut que tu respires tranquillement. »

Mais il remarqua vite que le jeune homme n'entendait rien, il s'était rapproché petit pas par petit pas, comme pour apprivoiser un animal sauvage. Finalement il posa un genoux sur le lit et posa sa main sur une épaule avant de la caresser doucement de son pouce, il ne savait pas trop quoi faire d'autre mais ça avait marché une heure et demi plutôt.

Quand le garçon fut plus détendu avec une respiration plus calme, il se recula légèrement et s'assit sur le matelas. Le plus petit ne bougea pas de sa position mais scrutait chacun des mouvements d'Hitoshi.

« - Je m'appelle Hitsohi Shinsou. Lui demandant implicitement le sien.

\- De-Deku, chuchota ce dernier. »

Il fronça les sourcils, c'était pas un nom ça. Pourtant il devait avoir compris, non ? Peut être que c'était un surnom, mais c'était loin d'être quelque chose de sympa.

« - Tu n'as pas un vrai nom ? »

Il secoua négativement la tête tout en l'enfouissant dans ses épaules comme s'il avait peur que l'élève de Yuei se fâche.

« - On m'appelle comme ça parce que je suis inutile. Murmura-t-il.

\- C'est stupide. Ne put-il s'empêcher de déclarer. »

Il remarqua que les yeux vert le fuyaient à sa remarque. Au moins maintenant il avait un nom, c'était déjà pas mal. Mais il ne pouvait pas le garder indéfiniment chez lui. À qui pourrait-il en parler ? En qui avait-il assez confiance pour que le garçon le perçoive et le suive jusqu'à lui ou elle ? Ses parents ne pourraient rien, il n'avait pas vraiment d'amis, et sa famille était composée de seulement ses grand parents maternels et d'un oncle qui travaillait à l'étranger.

Il voulait pas le laisser à n'importe qui, Deku lui avait apparemment transmis sa paranoïa. En même temps il avait l'air paniqué à ce qu'il le trahisse au moindre mouvement et il avait peur de se faire frapper aussi. Non décidément il ne pourrait pas le laisser au premier venu. On ne savait jamais. Peut être que Aizawa-sensei pourrait l'aider ? Mais bien sûr pourquoi il n'y avait pas pensé plutôt ? Un héros saurait ce qu'il faut faire, et il le protégerait.

« - Demain je t'emmène voir un héros d'accord ? »

Il fut surpris par la réaction du garçon qui laissa tomber sa protection de ses bras. Il avait l'air d'avoir abandonné, dans ses yeux brillaient la résignation. Et pourtant ce n'est pas ce que le mot héros devait apporter chez quelqu'un bien au contraire. Deku semblait abattu des larmes glissèrent de ses yeux.

« - Hé Deku, c'est un héros il saura quoi faire. Il prendra soin de toi. »

Il n'eut pas plus de réaction, le plus jeune semblait être partie dans un autre monde. Ce pourrait-il qu'il ai déjà eut à faire à un héros qui l'aurait ramené à ses bourreaux ? Shinsou était perdu, ce gamin semblait porter sur lui toute la misère du monde, il semblait avoir vécu les pire horreurs. Il était un adulte avant l'heure.

Un homme se trouvait dans l'ombre, une carrure droite et carré. Autour de lui une aura sombre, inquiétante. Il avait les mains dans son dos et observait une personne plus petite que lui, chauve, avec des lunettes et une moustache. Il portait une blouse blanche comme un médecin. Ce dernier avait le dos recourbé, présentant ses excuses.

« - Il vous a encore échappé ? Fit l'homme d'un ton caverneux.

\- Oui mais Il est à sa poursuite, Il va sûrement le retrouver facilement. Après tout ce n'est qu'un enfant, il ne doit pas être parti bien loin.

\- J'espère, vous savez que nous avons besoin de lui. Il a un rôle important à jouer. De tout façon même s'il ne le retrouve pas Il saura convaincre les gens de le lui confier. »

L'homme caché rigola d'une voix grasse et enrouée avant de repartir dans l'obscurité totale et de disparaître, laissant une vague de cruauté derrière lui. Le plus petit avait un sourire un peu malsain, il se frotta les mains, impatient de retrouver son petit cobaye favoris. Ce n'était qu'une questions de jours, voir d'heures. Il allait le revoir et lui faire payer cet écart.

* * *

**Que dites vous de ce premier chapitre? Avez vous des questions ou des remarques? Si oui n'hésitez pas à m'en faire par je me ferais un plaisir dans discuter avec vous! **

**Les chapitres seront publiés assez régulièrement, je n'ai juste pas encore défini le "régulièrement"... mais pas d'inquiétude ce ne sera pas un chapitre tout les trois mois! Contrairement aux autres fics je vous répondrais directement par message, c'est plus simple pour moi au finale, et j'essaierais dit répondre rapidement, bien que je suis sur que ça pourras prendre une semaine...**

**En tout cas merci d'avoir lu ce premier chapitre et on se revoit pour le prochain! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone!**

**Voici un tout nouveau chapitre! Ils sortirons donc à la fréquence d'une fois toutes les deux semaines, si tout vas bien. Il est possible que je mette plus longtemps à en sortir. Oui j'ai de l'avance mais il faut aussi faire la correction et puis il arrive aussi que je n'ai juste ni le temps ni l'a foie de poster. En tout cas j'espère que ce deuxième chapitre plaira autant que le premier sinon et bien tant pis... j'espère quand même que vous être pas trop sensible car ma fic n'ai pas aussi fleur bleu que mes précédents écris alors ça peu perturbé certain, mais il y aura plus de détails dans certains autres chapitres. Si certains n'aime pas trop, bien que ça reste léger, dites le moi en commentaire ou par mp et je mettrais un Asterix pour vous signaler des passages un peu dur.**

**Je vais passer au remerciement, à la mafia qui m'a aidé a peaufiner le gros du scénario, puis à Ahriall qui m'a beaucoup aidé dans l'écriture de beaucoup de passage et aussi Molly qui est ma bêta lectrice!**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartienne pas, je suis que la marionnette Horikoshi Kohei et de son oeuvre! **

* * *

**Chapitre 2: le monde des héros**

Shinsou était resté pantois à le regarder plonger dans ses sombres pensées. Le plus petit ne semblait plus réagir, il paraissait déconnecté de la réalité. Même quand il lui effleura le bras, Deku ne frissonna qu'un peu, mais n'était plus aussi virulent qu'avant.

Le violet se mordit la joue. Il n'aimait pas le voir comme ça ; cela lui donnait l'impression d'avoir utilisé son alter sur lui

Il décida de le recoucher sous les couvertures mais ses yeux restaient inexorablement ternes. Il lui caressa les cheveux et attendit qu'il s'endorme à nouveau, ce qui ne tarda pas.

Soupirant, il s'allongea aux côtés de son invité, au-dessus des draps. Il n'avait même plus faim. Ses yeux e fermèrent et il tenta de s'endormir, en vain. Il passa son temps à observer son plafond, tout en pensant à sa soirée et surtout au garçon qui dormait à côté de lui. Il espérait fortement qu'Aizawa-sensei puisse l'aider.

Quand son réveille sonna, il n'avait dormi qu'une dizaine de minutes. Il se leva et mit son uniforme, puis tout en nouant sa cravate il se demandait quand est-ce qu'il pourrait emmener Deku à Yuei. Ce matin il avait cours, et venir avec un étranger à l'école ça ne passerait pas inaperçu, peut-être que le professeur pourrait venir lui-même ici. Il souffla et se mit à table pour son petit déjeuner, tout en cherchant la meilleure solution.

Dans le lit, le vert remua : se réveillant doucement. Quand il ouvrit les yeux il fit face à un mur blanc. Il se retourna, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait, et ce ne fut que quand il aperçut la touffe de cheveux violets de la personne non loin, qui avait la tête tournée dans sa direction, que Deku se remémora la veille. Il observa son hôte finir son déjeuner, qui n'était ni plus ni moins qu'une tasse de thé, avant de prendre son sac et venir vers lui. Il se mit en position assise près à suivre le plus grand chez ses tortionnaires, du moins était-ce là qu'il finirait encore une fois.

« Tu reste là. Je vais sûrement rentrer après 18 heures. En attendant je veux que tu n'ouvre à personne. Je vais fermer la porte à clé de l'extérieure. Tu as des livres si tu veux lire et la télé, mais ne l'a mets pas trop forte, ce serait suspect qu'il y ait du bruit alors que je ne suis pas là. »

Izuku fut surpris, le garçon ne l'emmenait pas avec lui ? Il le laissait là pour la journée ? Pas qu'il s'en plaignait - bien au contraire - mais d'habitude on le ramenait au bout d'une demi journée. Il hocha alors la tête quand le garçon lui demanda s'il avait tout compris.

Quand il ferma la porte, Midoriya n'en revenait pas : il pouvait rester ici toute une journée ? Des larmes de joies coulèrent sur ses joues. Il avait envie de sauter partout mais comme l'avait dit Hitoshi, il valait mieux rester discret. Il regarda un peu mieux autour de lui et pu voir le bureau impeccablement ranger. En faite toute la pièce était propre et ordonnée. Il se pencha alors sur les livres.

Ça parlait de maths, de Kanji, d'anglais, d'histoire... Rien ne lui était vraiment inconnue mais tout lui paraissait si étrange en même temps. Les mathématiques surtout, quand il ouvrit le bouquin, il n'avait - pour ainsi dire - jamais vu la moitié de ces formules.

Il se laissa tomber dans la mélancolie ; il était vrai que Shinsou avait l'uniforme de Yuei, l'école qu'il avait rêvé d'intégrer... mais il avait fallu que 3 ans auparavant il se fasse enlever. Il n'avait même pas pu finir ses années de collège. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure en pensant à ces années qu'il avait loupé. Il aurait souhaité être comme les autres de son âge, pouvoir aller à l'école, se faire des amis.

il se demandait ce que cela faisait d'être lycéen et s'inquiétait également pour sa mère, laquelle devait sans aucun doute passer ses journées à pleurer et à prier pour qu'on lui rende son enfant. Comment Kacchan avait-il réagi ? Ça avait dû lui passer au dessus, ou alors il devait se moquer de lui. Comment le reste de la famille Bakugou avait-elle réagit ? Et ses autres camarades de classes ? Ou même les professeurs ? Peut-être, qu'à par sa mère, tout le monde étaient bien content de le voir disparaître.

Mais malgré tout, il n'avait pas abandonné le fait de devenir un héros. C'est bien une chose qui ennuyait ses kidnappeurs, qui le tannaient pour lui dire qu'il n'avait plus rien à attendre, et que les rejoindre le ferait bien moins souffrir. Qu'il ferait un bon successeur...

Hitoshi sur le chemin put croiser un policier qui discutait avec un héros ; en effet, ce n'était pas une scène inhabituelle, mais ça voulait dire qu'un vilain pouvait être dans le coin. Il sentit son estomac se nouer légèrement, inquiet pour le vert, mais il se résonna : personne ne les avait vu hier. Il poursuivit son chemin jusqu'à l'impasse où il avait trouvé le garçon, mais il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. On ne savait jamais si les hommes qui en avaient après Deku savaient ou non si celui-ci était passé par là.

Arrivé au lycée, il prit la direction de sa classe où, une fois sur les lieux, il fut applaudi par ses camarades. Il les regardait étonné, perdant son flegme habituel. Ils étaient tous là, lui offrant chacun un grand sourire.

« Bravo Shinsou-kun !

Tu as été fantastique hier !

Tu es la fierté de la classe générale !

Tu as été trop classe !

Les classes héroïques n'ont qu'à bien se tenir! »

Il fusa de part et d'autre un tas de compliment. Il avait été habitué au mépris, il s'était alors construit une barrière entre lui et les autres. Sa classe actuelle n'avait pas fait exception à la règle du coup, à cause de ça ses camarades de classe ne lui adressaient que peu la parole. Il fut donc déstabilisé qu'ils viennent jusqu'à lui serrer la main. Il fut un peu mal à l'aise, leur sourit légèrement sans grande conviction et s'assit à sa place quand son professeur principal fit son apparition sur le pas de la porte. Il les félicita à son tour pour leur participation - surtout la performance d'Hitoshi - il fallait dire qu'il était rare de voir un générale à la dernière épreuve. Il n'avait pas fini sur le podium mais pour tous ses camarades c'était comme s'il avait eu la première place.

Puis la journée se passa plutôt normalement, il avait juste eu plus d'attention, il fut même invité à manger avec toute sa classe. Durant les pauses les élèves lui adressaient la parole de manière totalement naturelle. Certains des garçon l'invitèrent à se joindre à eux pour aller à une salle d'arcade, malheureusement il dut refuser ayant rendez vous avec le professeur principale de la 1-A.

Les cours se terminèrent dans une ambiance bien plus chaleureuse et inhabituelle pour le violet. Ses camarades lui souhaitèrent une bonne soirée, il y répondit, toujours aussi déboussolé d'avoir enfin sa place. Une fois tout seul dans la classe il se repassa la journée dans sa tête et sourit.

« Les classes héroïques on été exempts de cours aujourd'hui. Cracha quelqu'un.

Pff sont toujours privilégié ceux-là... Râla une autre. »

Shinsou fronça les sourcils, il ne savait pas qu'ils avaient eu le droit à un jour de repos. Finalement il était peut-être mieux que ses camarades soient déjà rentrés chez eux. Il souffla, peut-être qu'à partir de ce soir il ferait aussi partie de ces pupilles de l'école, bien qu'il doute que ce soit aussi facile. De tout façon il avait d'autres soucis en tête. Le regard apeuré du garçon lui revint, il serra les poings d'impuissance. Earser Head saurait sûrement quoi faire.

Il se leva finalement de son pupitre pour se diriger vers la salle des professeurs. Une fois devant il frappa à la porte. Ce fut Present Mic qui lui ouvrit en haussant un sourcil derrière ses lunettes, surpris qu'un élève soit encore la.

« Hitoshi rentre. Fit la voix fatiguée d'Aizawa. »

Il fit ce qu'on lui demanda tout en saluant poliment les professeurs. Il regarda celui qui l'avait convié et se traita d'abruti d'avoir oublié les bandages qu'il avait sur le corps. Un doute le prit, le professeur n'était pas en état pour protéger qui que ce soit, il ne pouvait donc pas se permettre de lui mettre un fardeau sur le dos. D'un autre côté, il n'avait personne d'autre.

Il aurait pu le dire au blond à lunettes mais il avait peur que ça revienne aux oreilles des vilains trop rapidement et que Deku soit embarqué une nouvelle fois. Le présente Mic était loin d'être discret, c'est aussi une des raisons qui l'avait poussé à choisir le brun pour une aide : il était discret et efficace, le fait qu'il soit sont héros favoris jouait aussi. Il s'assit à côté de l'ancien super-héros, légèrement angoissé. Son attention fut attirée par le brun qui lui tendait une feuille.

« Bien, j'ai une place de libre dans ma classe. Annonça Shota. Bien sûr tu ne peux pas rentrer en filière héroïque comme ça. Il faudra que tu suives un entraînement d'abord, nous allons avoir un camp cet été et tu pourras te joindre à nous si tu réussis un examen qui te sera proposé. »

Il écarquilla les yeux à l'annonce de l'adulte ; il allait pouvoir intégrer le cursus héroïque ! Et pendant quelques minutes il ne pensa plus à sa rencontre de la veille, au problème que ça allait lui apporter. Il se dit juste qu'il allait enfin réaliser son rêve. Il prit le papier et vit toutes les données à remplir en plus de ce qu'il avait eut besoin pour la classe générale, mais il n'y fit guère attention. Il remarqua surtout l'entête « filière héroïque ». Ça y était ! Sa vie allait prendre un tournant !

« Bien sûr, tu as le temps d'y réfléchir et d'en parler à tes parents. Et même si tu acceptes, tu auras sûrement du retard par rapport à tes camarades. Il sera rattrapable sur le long terme. Viens me voir la semaine prochaine, on en reparlera plus en détail. »

Il acquiesça à tout ce qui lui disait, que ce soit pas rapports au cours, ou même à l'entraînement qu'il allait suivre, au papier qu'il devrait apporter, au costume auquel il devait réfléchir. Il enregistra les paroles sans même s'en rendre compte. Tout ce qu'il savait à l'instant c'est qu'il allait faire de son rêve une réalité. Il n'était pas arrivé jusqu'ici pour rien, ses efforts avait payé !

Il était dans un état second, bien que ça ne se voyait pas sur son visage, il était plus qu'euphorique ; sa journée était parfaite. Ce fut lorsqu'il s'engouffra dans le métro qu'il se rappela qu'il voulait parler avec le Aizawa-sensei. Il se maudit intérieurement, s'insultant de tous les noms possibles. Il était sûr que s'il retournait à l'école il ne serait plus là. Il avait été trop obnubilé par la nouvelle, quel héros oubliait une victime ainsi ? Aucun !

Il se demandait s'il ne serait pas mieux de s'adresser à n'importe quel héros après tout. Il savait que le garçon était terrifié mais un héros restait un héros. Il en vit un d'ailleurs, le même que ce matin. Il avait eu, l'espace d'un instant, l'envie de lui parler de son problème. Mais cet homme se retrouvait justement devant la petite ruelle de la veille.

Il fronça les sourcils et tenta de se raisonner. Ce n'était sûrement qu'une simple coïncidence aucune raison de partir dans des suppositions aussi rapidement. Il s'approcha de lui et tenta de voir s'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Une fois de plus il s'injuria silencieusement, bien sûr qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance, c'était un héros ! Que deviendrait le monde si on doutait d'eux ?

Au fil de ses pas, il réalisa qu'il parlait avec quelqu'un qu'il ne voyait pas d'ici. Quelqu'un qui était dans cette ruelle. Peut être que Deku avait finit par sortir et revenir à son point de départ, espérant trouver une nouvelle aide ? Impossible, il avait été dans les vapes durant le trajet, il n'aurait pas pu retrouver le chemin tout seul. Leurs voix se firent plus distinctes au fur et à mesure, le ton de la deuxième lui confirma qu'il s'agissait d'un adulte.

« Il n'est pas là, tu vois bien. Fit le héros

Je suis sûr qu'il est passé par là. Peut être que quelqu'un l'a ramassé ? ça va nous faire encore plus de boulot. Fait chier !

Ne t'inquiète pas, j'arriverai à le récupérer comme à chaque fois. »

Est ce qu'il parlait de Deku ? Et si c'était le cas, lui voulait-il du mal ? Avec la dernière phrase de l'homme, Shinsou pouvait affirmer que oui. Il le récupérait à chaque fois, et c'est vrai que confier un enfant à un héros semblait logique, personne ne se douterait qu'il renverrait la personne au purgatoire. Lui aussi avait faillit faire la même connerie deux minutes plus tôt.

Il déglutit et baissa les yeux. Le monde des héros n'était pas aussi héroïque que ça, il y en avait des corrompus. Mon dieu, qu'il avait été naïf de croire que les héros étaient forcément de bonnes personnes. Il y en avait partout, des gens portant un masque. Il l'avait fait en permanence pour éviter les ennuis au collège alors pourquoi un adulte n'en ferrait-il pas de même ?

Il n'était pas de taille à affronter un héros, il devait juste enregistrer son visage et faire attention s'il le recroisait. Il devait aussi trouver une personne qu'il savait intègre, mais maintenant que la réalité lui sautait aux yeux il commençait à penser qu'il ne pouvait se fier à personne. Et il avait faillit en avertir Aizawa... Non Earser Head n'était pas corrompu, au contraire. Il allait, dès lundi, lui demander de l'aide. Il y avait aussi All might mais ce professeur était d'avantage inapprochable.

La 1-A avait subi une attaque en début d'année, non ? Et s'il y avait un traître au sein même de l'établissement ? Le professeur en avait presque perdu la vie, qui serait assez bête pour se battre contre ses alliés jusqu'à l'article de la mort ? Personne. Oui maintenant Hitoshi en était sûr, les seuls héros, sans compter le numéro 1, dont il pouvait être sûr de par être une taupe étaient le professeur de la 1-A et n°13 qui étaient sur les lieux et avaient subi l'attaque.

Il avait grandement besoin de son aide, surtout maintenant qu'il avait compris que tout n'était pas rose dans le monde héroïque. Il ne pourrait pas cacher Deku très longtemps, il n'était qu'un gosse qui n'était même pas encore en apprentissage héroïque. Et puis il n'était pas riche, ses parents se rendraient très vite compte qu'il dépenserait plus qu'il n'en avait besoin. Vivre à deux dans un si petit appartement aurait aussi ses inconvénients, mais le plus gros problème était les deux personnes vers qui il s'avançait.

« Bon il faut que je rentre à Hosu, j'ai du travail là-bas. Tu me tiens informé si tu trouves une piste. »

Shinsou entendit la deuxième personne grommeler et le héros passa à côté de lui. Il en reteint presque sa respiration. Il devait l'avouer, il était terrifié. Si jamais il était au courant, il pourrait sûrement le tuer avant même qu'il ait pu utiliser son alter. Il ne bougea que ses yeux quand il passa devant l'impasse, mais il n'y avait personne ; la ruelle était vide de toute vie. Il redirigea son regard droit devant lui et il se força à marcher le plus normalement possible. Il ne put s'empêcher à chaque coin de rue de se retourner pour voir si quelqu'un le suivait.

C'est paniqué qu'il rentra chez lui et qu'il referma la porte à clé. Ce ne fut qu'une fois appuyé contre le battant qu'il remarqua que ses mains tremblaient. Une sueur froide coulait dans son dos, il avait été terrifié. Il ne pourrait pas subir une telle pression longtemps. Il entendit un bruit derrière lui qui le fit sursauter.

* * *

**Bien, je voulais absolument abordé un monde des héros qui n'est pas tout blanc, un peu comme Endeavour qui n'ais pas aussi blanc qu'on le pense surtout avec sa famille, mais là c'est vraiment les coulisses sombrent que je voulais mettre en avant. Il faut dire que Stain parle de mauvais héros, et je me suis dit qu'il devait sûrement avoir des raisons pour ça, du coup je me suis dit que de "faux héros" serait une bonne manière de le montrer. On a de la corruption partout alors pourquoi pas ici aussi.**

**J'espère que vous avez appréciez, que vous ne trouver pas que Shinsou est OC. Que tout vous parait cohérent jusque là. Mais surtout j'espère que vous avez envie de le lire la suite, sinon j'aurais écris plus de 13 chapitres (et surement encore plus) pour rien. **

**Je vous revoie, normalement dans deux semaines pour le prochains chapitres!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut les hobbits!**

**Et me revoilà pour le troisième chapitre de cette aventure. On va pas encore avoir de réponse dans ce chapitre, et vous m'en voyez désolé mais si je révèle tout maintenant il n'y aura plus de suspense... Pour ce qui ne lise pas les scans, je répète que rien ne vous spoliera, tous viens de ma petite tête. Je me suis basé sur des suppositions que tout le monde à dû entendre! Bref, je vais vous laisser découvrir ce nouveau chapitre qui vas vous renseigner un peu sur Izuku. J'espère que ça vas vous plaire! La bise!**

**Je vais passer au remerciement, à la mafia qui m'a aidé a peaufiner le gros du scénario, puis à Ahriall qui m'a beaucoup aidé dans l'écriture de beaucoup de passage et aussi Molly qui est ma bêta lectrice!**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartienne pas, je suis que la marionnette Horikoshi Kohei et de son oeuvre! **

* * *

**Chapitre 3: Début de la cohabitation**

Izuki avait passé sa journée à lire des livres ; son hôte en avait beaucoup, de tous les genres. Il aurait bien feuilleté les cours pour approfondir ses connaissances, mais il ne fallait pas se voiler la face. Entre celles recelées dans les bouquins et les siennes, bien maigres en comparaison, il y avait un gouffre immense. Il avait donc pris la résolution de se rabattre sur la bibliothèque richement fournie du violet.

Il avait dû en lire un livre bien épais quand son ventre cria famine. Il est vrai qu'il n'avait pas mangé depuis qu'il s'était échappé. Il n'osa pas se lever pour manger quelque chose, peut-être que le lycéen ne serait pas content. Ce dernier avait eu l'air honnête quand il lui avait dit qu'il n'avait rien à craindre ; il allait – éventuellement - pouvoir avoir une vie normale. Et en même temps il n'espérait plus...Un jour où il était tombé sur une grand mère elle l'avait ramené à un héros, ce dernier s'était avéré de mèche avec ses tortionnaires.

Il ne croyait plus en rien.

Il aurait voulu revoir sa mère, se plonger dans ses bras et ne plus jamais en ressortir. Il aurait même accepté d'être à nouveau le bouc émissaire de Kacchan, de se faire insulter et rabaisser tous les jours ; il voulait juste une vie qui se rapproche de la normalité. Des larmes perlèrent sur ses joues.

Il y a trois ans, il pensait pouvoir réaliser son rêve. Il avait donc suivit cet Homme... Il s'était montré trop naïf. Penser à son passé et à ce qu'il aurait pu vivre le pesait.

Il était assis contre le mur et s'endormit dans cette position inconfortable, son corps n'ayant pas emmagasiné assez d'énergie pour le maintenir éveillé d'avantage.

Il ne se sentit pas glisser contre le matelas, ni même ne garda le souvenir d'avoir fermé les yeux, et ce ne fut que quand le claquement d'une porte retentit qu'il se réveilla en sursaut. Il se frotta les paupières et se redressa, froissant au passage la couette.

Dans l'entrée se trouvait le propriétaire de l'appartement, l'air un peu paniqué. Deku le vit se tourner vers la porte afin de regarder à travers le judas et l'entendit soupirer.

Hitoshi s'insulta mentalement, il avait paniqué pour rien. Personne ne l'avait suivi, même si son comportement aurait pu paraître suspect, les vilains ne pouvaient pas savoir qu'il gardait le garçon chez lui. Qui disait que c'était Deku qu'ils cherchaient ? Enfin il ne fallait pas avoir fait de grandes études pour comprendre que si, c'était bien du vert dont ils avaient parlé. Quand bien même Shinsou espérait avoir tord.

Le violet devait se reprendre, paniquer ne servirait à rien Si ce n'est à tomber la tête la première dans leurs filets. Il prit une grande inspiration et s'avança vers le plus petit. Il posa son sac quand il entra dans la pièce principale puis il remarqua que sa bibliothèque avait été vidé de plusieurs livres qui étaient maintenant sur le lit près du garçon. Celui-ci l'observait en silence, l'air d'attendre quelque chose ; Hitoshi le vit jeter des coups d'oeil vers la porte. Shinsou soupira, apparemment il ne lui faisait toujours pas confiance...

« Tu aimes lire ? »

Le vert acquiesça, mais il ne reprit pas sa lecture, préférant scruter son hôte. Il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir le jeter dehors, il allait donc peut-être pouvoir rester un peu plus longtemps. Une légère pointe de chaleur le traversa à cette pensée mais il ne se faisait pas d'illusion, tout pouvait se terminer en un claquement de doigts.

Hitoshi se demandait ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire pour lui prouver qu'il pouvait lui accorder sa confiance. Jamais, il n'irait voir une personne lambda pour lui parler de ce garçon. Il avait la peur bizarre de voir cet enfant disparaître, et ce qu'il avait vécu sur le chemin du retour ne l'encourageait que davantage à le garder caché. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas le faire éternellement, il n'était qu'un lycéen après tout.

Demander à quelqu'un de venir ou au garçon de le suivre en ce moment serait du domaine de l'impossible, le garçon paniquerait à coups sûr. Il avait tout un week end pour réfléchir à la meilleure solution. Il se posa au sol devant la table basse présente au milieu de la pièce. Il réalisa que Deku ne le lâchait pas du regard et il décida donc de faire comme tous le jours : Il alluma la télévision, attrapa d'un air détaché le premier manga qui lui vint sous la main et se plongea dans sa lecture.

Se sentant épié, il ne parvint pas à se concentrer sur une seule ligne. Le plus petit n'avait pas l'air d'avoir bougé de sa position. Il le vit sursauter au moment où on frappa à la porte. Shinsou s'arrêta dans ses mouvements, et même s'il ne le montrait pas il était tout aussi paniqué que Deku, lequel avait l'air de chercher une sortie.

Au moment où il le vit tenter d'ouvrir la fenêtre il posa sa main sur son bras et lui intima le silence, mais le garçon aux tâches de rousseurs ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et se mit à se débattre.

« Arrête, chuchota Hitsohi, bien qu'assez fort pour qu'il l'entende. Personne ne doit savoir que tu es ici alors ne fais pas un bruit. »

Izuku le regarda, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Il voulait partir, en aucun cas il ne voulait y retourner. Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, et malgré la corpulence plutôt mince de son opposant il fut incapable de se défaire de sa prise.

« S'il te plaît ne fais pas de bruit. Le supplia Shinsou. »

Il tenta de lui bloquer les deux bras sans lui faire mal, mais il l'entendit sortir de faibles sanglots. Le violet sentit peu à peu la peur s'emparer également de lui. Si la personne de l'autre côté était mal intentionnée, ils étaient tous les deux foutus. Il tenta d'analyser la situation.

« Pitié, murmura Midoriya. Pitié, je veux pas y retourner.

Shinsou-kun ? Tu es là ? » Fit la voix d'une vielle femme.

Le lycéen soupira de soulagement : ce n'était que sa voisine. Le vert, lui, ne voyait que son retour en enfer. Il ne se calmait pas, quand bien même avait-il compris qu'il ne pourrait pas fuir. Une fois de plus, il abandonnait le combat.

« Oui, je suis rentré.

Tu as reçu un colis de ta mère aujourd'hui, le facteur me l'a laissé le temps que tu rentres.

Posez le devant la porte, je suis... occupé. »

Il entendit la dame acquiescer et partir, il retourna son regard vers le garçon. Ce dernier ne bougeait plus, il avait à nouveau les yeux ternes, attendant sa sentence. Shinsou lui lâcha les bras et s'appuya contre le mur, il le détailla sobrement. Il ne savait pas comment gérer ça, mais il devait surtout pas laisser Deku partirent, ses bourreaux étaient déjà dans le coin.

« Je vais pas te laisser y retourner. » Souffla-t-il.

Le vert leva les yeux émeraudes lui, tentant de savoir s'il lui mentait. Il replia ses jambes contre son torse et détourna la tête. Il avait envie d'y croire, de se dire que le cauchemar était derrière lui, et en même temps il savait que la vie était injuste. Il savait que tôt ou tard il y retournerait. Il se plongea dans un mutisme, il n'avait rien à dire. Il vit le violet quitter ses côtés pour partir dans le couloir. Il l'entendit ouvrir la porte ce qui le fit frissonner. Mais elle se referma et aussitôt se reverrouilla, personne n'était rentré.

Il l'entendit s'affairer dans la cuisine, sans pour autant y prêter plus d'attention. Il voulait rentrer chez lui, être auprès de sa mère. Hitsohi cuisinait de simples onigiris, de toute manière, il n'était pas assez concentré pour risquer un plat plus compliqué. Il observa le gamin assissur son lit. Il avait toujours trouvé que sa vie n'était pas enviable, mais face à se garçon il pouvait ravaler ses paroles.

Il finit de préparer et posa le plat sur la table, Deku ne sembla pas bouger. Il n'avait pas dû manger depuis la veille, et encore, Shinsou ne savait pas depuis combien temps il errait dans les rues avant qu'il atterrisse ici.

« Viens manger. » Lui dit-il

Le plus petit ne lança même pas un regard vers lui et le lycéen n'en fut pas surpris, il pris alors deux onigiris dans sa main et les présenta devant son visage. Izuku sortit de ses pensées et regarda ce qu'il avait sous les yeux, il tourna la tête vers le plus grand, cherchant à savoir si c'était vraiment pour lui. Il en prit un délicatement dans ses mains avant de commencer à l'engloutir. Ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eut quelque chose d'aussi bon à manger.

« Si tu pouvait manger à table, ça m'arrangerait. J'aime pas trop retrouver des grains de riz dans mon lit.

Désolé. » Souffla le vert.

Il descendit du lit une fois que son hôte s'éloigna de lui et il se glissa à terre. Il mangea un deuxième sous l'oeil rassuré du violet, au moins il ne se laissait pas mourir de faim. Il se décida à augmenter, doucement, le son de la télé pour pallier au silence, ça parlait d'une énième intervention de héros. Il put remarquer que l'attention du plus jeune s'attardait tout particulièrement sur l'écran. Puis les images laissèrent leur place à celles du tournois de Yuei.

Un air mélancolique prit possession des traits de Midoriya ; il avait voulu l'intégrer cette école, et s'il ne s'était pas fait kidnapper peut-être que lui aussi y serait en ce moment. Par réflexe, il toucha l'intérieure de son coude. Non il n'aurait pas pu... Il n'avait pas d'alter.

Son geste ne passa pas inaperçu des yeux améthystes. Il le vit poser la tête sur le lit, le regard triste. Peut-être était il plus vieux que lui et qu'il avait été à Yuei ? Ou alors il avait tenté d'y entrer ? Puis il le vit écarquiller les yeux et murmurer quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Shinsou tourna la tête vers la télé, ça annonçait les gagnants du tournois par Midnight. Il y avait aussi Todoroki, Katsuki et Fumikage à l'écran. Le passage était juste après leur remise de médaille : donc All Might devait être passé devant les caméras. Est ce que cela voulait-il dire qu'il y avait des enseignants ou des élèves corrompus ? Ou reconnaissait-il juste quelqu'un ? D'ailleurs, depuis combien de temps était-il enfermé ?

Deku se recroquevilla sur lui-même, il ne savait pas s'il était heureux pour son ami ou triste de ne pas pouvoir partager ce moment ? En tout cas Kacchan n'avait plus trop cet air hautain, il semblait même blasé et pas si heureux que ça de sa victoire. Et en même temps, le connaissant, arriver en première place ne devait pas être suffisant pour le blond, il lui fallait plus. Au moins, lui, il avait pu rentrer à Yuei.

Shinsou hésita à lui poser des questions, le garçon avait l'air très hésitant, et en même temps il voulait savoir. Il attendit quelques minutes que les infos enchaînent sur autre chose. Ça commença à parler de Stain, le tueur de héros, qui avait fait une nouvelle victime la veille: "Ingenium" à Hosu. Le violet éteignit la télé, voyant qu'il n'y avait aucunes nouvelles réjouissantes. Le silence s'installa alors à nouveau dans son petit vingts mètres carrés. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et tenta de faire parler le vert.

« Tu as quel âge? »

Il n'eut pas de réponse, il se dit que le temps allait être très long si le vert ne se décidait pas à parler. Il le vit relever la tête vers lui, puis il détourna les yeux tout aussi rapidement.

« 15 ans. » Murmura Izuku.

Il avait donc le même âge que lui, il aurait dû être dans la même année. Peut-être que s'il avait eu une vie normale il serait dans le même établissement, voir la même classe. D'ailleurs s'était-il fait enlever ou avait-il été élevé comme ça ? Si ça se trouvait, il avait toujours vécu reclus et c'était ses parents qui l'avaient maltraité et qui étaient des vilains.

« Ça fait combien de temps que tu vis ça? »

La question était sorti sans vraiment qu'il ne le contrôle et il comprit que ce n'était pas le bon moment de poser cette question puisque le vert se recroquevilla sur lui même. Ce gamin avait du vivre des choses horribles, il était impossible pour Shinsou de se mettre à sa place. Il devait changer de sujet et il allait le faire quand il entendit un petit chuchotement.

« 3 ans... »

Trois longues années? quelle horreur, et en même temps ça expliquerait le fait qu'il soit aussi terrorisé. Et durant toutes ses années ,combien de fois avait-il tenté de s'échapper? sûrement plus d'une dizaine, et il avait été ramené à chaque fois. Qui pourrait vivre ainsi? Personne... N'importe qui aurait abandonné au bout de trois ans, mais, même si Deku semblait ne plus faire confiance à qui que ce soit, il n'avait pas abandonné l'idée de s'échapper.

Hitoshi était soulagé d'être celui qui l'avait trouvé, si quelqu'un d'autre l'avait fait peut-être que le garçon serait déjà retourné auprès de ses bourreaux. Lui comptait le garder en sécurité, trois ans c'était déjà trop long. Il allait l'aider, mais pour ça lui aussi avait besoin d'aide.

« Est-ce-que tu as des noms de personnes qui seraient susceptibles de te ramener là-bas? »

Izuku le regarda, les yeux grand ouvert. Voulait-il le ramener maintenant sans avoir à chercher trop longtemps? C'était bien plus horrible que tous ceux qu'ils l'avaient accueilli précédemment.

« J'ai besoin de savoir à qui je dois mentir, et en qui je peux avoir confiance. »

Le vert cligna des yeux, pas certain d'avoir bien entendu. C'était bien la première fois qu'on lui demandait des renseignements, d'habitude on ne l'écoutait pas et le premier, policier ou héros, qui passait par là, faisait l'affaire. Est-ce qu'il pouvait faire confiance à ce garçon? Peut-être mais rien n'était sûr, il devait rester sur ses gardes. Il s'en serait presque réjoui si un détail important ne lui avait pas sauté aux yeux. Il ne connaissait pas les noms, à vrai dire il ne leur avait jamais demandé ou ne s'y était pas intéressé.

Il resta muet, il n'avait aucun nom à donner, il y avait celui de son bourreau mais il savait que celui-ci restait dans l'ombre, donc personne ne pouvait savoir qui il était. Puis il y avait le docteur, quoi qu'il n'était plus si sûr de son nom, peut-être n'était ce qu'une fausse identité ? Repenser à ces personnes ne l'enchanta guère, et de nouveau Hitoshi put voir la lueur dans ses yeux s'effacer.

Il comprenait donc que la conversation était terminée. Il ne lui en voulait pas, il avait dû repenser à toutes ses personnes et ça avait du lui faire mal. Il soupira de sa propre stupidité et partit prendre sa douche, laissant le gamin seul dans la pièce principale.

L'eau tiède défaisait sa coupe, ses cheveux commencèrent à épouser les formes de son visage. Il ne bougea pas, il repensait à tout ce qu'il avait pu enregistrer comme information sur Deku, il n'en avait pas beaucoup mais elles étaient dures à avaler.

Quand il ressortit il put remarquer que le vert était toujours dans la même position, rien n'avait changé. Soupirant avec lassitude, Hitoshi s'avança vers lui pour prendre place sur le lit, à une distance respectable du jeune garçon. Une dizaine de minutes de silence s'écoulèrent avant qu'il ne se décide à poser la tête sur son oreiller et la basculer vers son invité.

« Tu devrais t'allonger sur le lit pour dormir un peu.

Deku ne répondit pas, Shinsou n'insista pas et ferma les yeux un instant, mais n'ayant pas pas beaucoup dormi la nuit précédente, il s'écroula aussitôt de fatigue. Il se réveilla un peu en sursaut en ayant la sensation de tomber, il avait mal au cou. Il faisait noir dans son appartement, il avait pendant un moment eu du mal à distinguer où il se trouvait. Il tenta de se lever, cherchant à tâtons son portable - qu'il trouva facilement avant de l'allumer. L'heure affichée sur l'écran indiquait trois heures du matin.

Il soupira et s'éclaira avec la faible lumière pour voir où était le plus petit, toutefois il remarqua qu'il n'y avait plus personne à côté de lui. Il se tourna vers le lit mais ce dernier était entièrement vide, il chercha alors dans le reste de la pièce mais le garçon n'était nulle part. La panique s'emparant de lui, il se leva brusquement pour allumer la grande lumière mais ne fut accueilli que par du vide. Deku demeurait introuvable.

Il avisa sa porte d'entrée, qui, il le réalisa bien vite, n'était plus fermée à clé... Deku était parti ! Et si quelqu'un l'attendait dehors? Il sortit en prenant une veste. Il descendit tellement rapidement les escaliers qu'il faillit tomber. Une fois devant la rue il s'arrêta, Par où le garçon avait-il pu partir ? C'est le bruit de la porte se refermant qui avait dû le réveiller, le vert ne devait donc pas être très loin.

Il regarda un peu plus autour de lui : s'il était une personne qui fuit, où se dirigerait-il ? Si même des policiers ou des héros pouvaient le ramener la où il ne voudrait pas, il éviterait sûrement les endroits fréquentés, en faite il resterait dans l'ombre. Il prit la direction d'une petite ruelle qu'on voyait de chez lui. Espérons qu'Izuku avait eu la même idée.

* * *

**Et voilà! Je suis sur que certain vont venir me dire "mais tu as promis des infos sur Izuku et on a rien!" et je vais vous répondre que j'ai dit "Un peu" et oui c'était vraiment très peu mais je vous faire mijoter, j'aime bien ça! Et puis vous allez en découvrir plus dans le prochain chapitre ou dans celui qui suivera.. Bref dans deux chapitres maximum vous en saurez beaucoup plus!**

**Comme d'habitude n'hésite pas à laissez votre avis dans les commentaires, ça me fait toujours ultra plaisir de les lires et dit répondre! Merci d'avance!**

**A dans deux semaines! Bisouilles!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello Biscotto!**

**Comment allez vous? Moi ça va! Je sais que j'aurais du publier ce chapitre hier mais on vas dire que j'ai oublié.. Mais pas grave parce que voilà le 4ème chapitre, avec des quelques infos supplémentaire sur Izuku! Alors non vous ne saurez pas tous maintenant mais un petit peu plus. J'espère que vous aimerez! Bon du coup vous allez aussi savoir pourquoi notre petit vert c'est enfuit! Et voir si Shinsou va le rattraper ou non... héhéhé je vais pas vous le dire ni comment il va le retrouver!**

**Je vais passer au remerciement, à la mafia qui m'a aidé a peaufiner le gros du scénario, puis à Ahriall qui m'a beaucoup aidé dans l'écriture de beaucoup de passage et aussi Molly qui est ma bêta lectrice!**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartienne pas, je suis que la marionnette Horikoshi Kohei et de son oeuvre! **

* * *

**Chapitre 4: Recherches et infos**

Izuku s'était réveillé sans vraiment savoir quelle heure il pouvait bien être, une chose était cependant certaine, tout était sombre.. Il devait partir, il étouffait, et s'il restait trop longtemps au même endroit on le retrouverait. Il le savait. Il avait fait un mauvais rêve où son hôte, épuisé, l'avait ramené au vilain.

Il ne voulait pas, il devait fuir ! Ce n'était qu'un songe mais c'était arrivé toutes les autres fois. Il savait que la patience du lycéen ne serait pas éternelle.

Il se leva doucement, tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible, et s'avança vers la porte à quatre pattes. Arriver devant celle-ci il hésita, Shinsou ne lui avait encore jamais montré qu'il comptait le dénoncer, Peut-être pouvait-il avoir confiance en lui...? Il regarda là où il savait que le violet se trouvait "laissa son regard couler vers la sortie. Rester chez quelqu'un après toutes les évasions qu'il avait fait l'avait inexorablement ramené dans son enfer. Peut-être que s'il restait seul il aurait plus de chance. Il devait le faire, de toute façon Hitoshi serait soulagé de le voir partir.

Il ouvrit la porte et la referma derrière lui, malheureusement elle claqua. Il resta quelques secondes à la regarder avant de s'enfuir. Une fois arrivé dans la grande rue, il se glissa dans celle qui avait l'air un peu plus sombre. Bien qu'on soit en été il frissonna, le T-shirt qu'il portait était bien trop léger pour la fraîcheur de la nuit. Il serra ses bras autour de lui et il rasa un mur pour être le plus caché possible. Le silence n'était pas étonnant, le quartier n'était pas très fréquenté et puis au milieu de la nuit personne ne se baladait.

Il allait arrivé au croisement d'un rue un peu plus éclairée et grande quand il entendit des bruits de pas venir de devant et derrière lui. Il prit peur et se cacha comme il put entre un poteau et une poubelle. Il se recroquevilla sur lui même et ferma les yeux, espérant ainsi être transparent. Il entendit alors les pas s'arrêter et une grosse voix parler. Ça y est il était fichu ; son cœur s'accéléra, les larmes montèrent. Il avait envie de pleurer et de s'insulter d'idiot. Il n'aurait jamais dû sortir.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais dehors à cette heure petit? Où sont tes parents?

Il ferma un peu plus les yeux, peut-être que l'homme le prendrait pour un sans abris et se désintéresserait de lui. Il se mordit la lèvre et supplia dans sa tête.

« Pardon monsieur l'agent, mais je suis malade et je n'ai plus de médicaments alors je voulais juste allez en acheter au Kombini juste à côté.

Ah ? Sois prudent gamin, à cette heure les rues ne sont pas sûres.

Oui, désolé.

Allez, c'est pas grave. Vas chercher ce dont tu as besoin et rentre chez toi. Et puis mets ta veste, tu vas tomber encore plus malade.

Izuku leva les yeux, devant lui, et le cachant de la vue du policier, se trouvait Shinsou. Il respira à nouveau, peu conscient qu'il l'avait retenu. L'homme qu'il ne voyait pas salua le violet qui mettait sa veste lentement avant de repartir faire sa ronde. Au moment où les pas s'éloignèrent, Hitoshi retira son manteau et se pencha vers lui, les sourcils froncés. Il n'avait pas l'air en colère, seulement inquiet.

« Allez viens on rentre. Tu vas attraper froid sinon.

Il prit la main qui lui était tendue et le laissa lui poser sa veste sur les épaules et rabattre la capuche sur ses mèches vertes. Il le suivit, son poignet prit dans l'étau du violet. Midoriya avait eu peur. Il regarda le dos du garçon. Il n'avait pas laissé le policer le voir, pourtant il aurait juste pu le laisser le trouver, il aurait été débarrassé. D'habitude c'est ce qui se passait, peut-être qu'avec Shinsou ce serait différent? Il l'espérait en tout cas.

Une fois à l'intérieure il fut prié de laver ses pieds, après tout il n'avait pas de chaussures ni de chaussettes. Il le fit sans rechigner, il baissa même la tête pour avoir été aussi imprudent, bien que les rues japonaises soient très propres il aurait pu se faire mal. Une fois de nouveau dans la pièce principale, le violet avait enlevé les livres de son lit, la couette avait été à moitié relevée. Il comprit clairement le message et s'allongea dans le duvet réconfortant.

Hitoshi le borda presque avant de s'allonger dos à lui au dessus du drap. Izuku se retourna et eut l'impression d'avoir face à lui un mur qu'il le protégeait de l'extérieur, il ferma les paupières et tenta de s'endormir.

Les yeux améthyste étaient toujours ouverts. Shinsou était soulagé d'avoir pu retrouver le plus petit. Il avait eu peur qu'il ait disparu, il s'en serait voulu toute sa vie. Mais il demeurait toujours en lui une petite angoisse, qui ne cessait de grandir.. Il était effrayé : qu'en fermant les yeux le vert disparaisse à nouveau. Il ne parvint pas à fermer l'œil, et quand les premiers rayons de soleil apparurent il était toujours réveillé. Il se leva lentement et partit faire un tour dans la salle de bain avant de commencer à préparer le petit déjeuner.

Il était très tôt ; il devait même pas être six heures du matin. De tout façon il avait l'habitude. Il tira quand même la porte coulissante pour éviter de réveiller Deku. Il démarra son autocuiseur pour le riz et prépara une omelette. Il était assez concentré pour ne pas entendre le froissement des draps et les petits pas qui se dirigeaient vers lui.

Izuku l'observa faire à manger et se sentit un peu coupable qu'il ait à partager avec lui. Il devait être un fardeau pour un simple lycéen. "Il fit volte-face pour reprendre la direction du lit. Il devrait aider le garçon le plus possible et se faire le plus discret, il l'hébergeait et l'avait aidé par deux fois. Il fit alors le lit et rangea les livres présents sur la table pour les remettre dans la bibliothèque. Puis il s'assit sur le sol, attendant.

Quand le violet revient dans la pièce, il fut un peu surpris de constater les livres déjà rangés, mais il ne dit rien. Il s'assit et posa les plats sur la table. Peut-être qu'après ce qui c'était passé cette nuit il devrait lui parler un peu plus ? Mais Shinsou n'était pas très doué pour faire la conversation. Il garda alors le silence et préféra allumer la télé. La matinée se passa en grande partie ainsi. Le vert avait recommencé à lire ce qui se trouvait dans la bibliothèque.

Vers dix heures, Histoshi sortit ses cours et se mit à travailler dessus. Il finit par se stopper, au moment où il rédigeait des formules mathématiques, sentant peser sur lui une regard. Quand il tourna les yeux, il put voir que le garçon tentait de lire ce qu'il avait écrit. Il tourna le cahier en direction de Deku, qui se remit contre le lit en détournant la tête, les joues un peu rouges.

« Tu veux essayer de résoudre l'équation ?

Ainsi ils pourraient entamer une conversation normale, mais il comprit que son idée avait été stupide au regard triste du vert. Ce dernier avait baissé la tête et regardait désormais ses mains, qu'il triturait.

« C'est bien trop compliqué...

Le lycéen s'insulta mentalement. Bien sûr que c'était trop compliqué ; il avait passé trois ans enfermé ! Comment aurait-il pu connaître ces formules? On ne les apprenait qu'en fin de collège ! Il réfléchit un moment. Peut-être pourrait-il passer à la bibliothèque du coin pour trouver un cahier adapté au niveau du vert ? Celui-ci avait eu l'air intéressé par les maths. Il pourrait aussi chercher des infos sur les personnes disparues d'il y a trois ans. Il savait déjà où chercher, étant donné qu'il l'avait fait pour son ami d'enfance, bien qu'à l'époque il n'avait rien trouvé de concluant.

Il ne lui dit rien et repartit dans ses formules. Une fois les exercices finis il remarqua que son invité s'était replongé dans une lecture. Il se leva alors pour leur préparer leur repas du midi.

« Je peux t'aider? fit Izuku Timidement. »

Shinsou refusa, de toute façon la cuisine était trop petite pour deux. Il lui demanda simplement de mettre la table. L'atmosphère semblait plus légère que les premiers jours, bien sûr il n'avait pas la totale confiance du garçon et ça ce voyait à la manière dont il se crispait à chaque fois que le violet changeait de pièce.

Une fois le repas et la vaisselle finis il se dirigea vers l'entrée sous l'oeil inquiet d'Izuku. Il avait peur qu'il ait changé d'avis et qu'il aille chercher un policier. Quand il le vit enfiler ses chaussures son stress ne fit qu'augmenter, bien qu'il tentait de se raisonner. Hitoshi était venu le chercher cette nuit, il n'y avait donc pas de raison qu'il se débarrasse de lui maintenant. Il se mordit la lèvre du bas, et commença à se triturer les mains.

"Il faut que je passe à la bibliothèque, je vais essayer de pas être trop long mais je te promets rien. En attendant, tu peux regarder la télé ou lire. Mais comme hier, tu n'ouvre pas la porte à qui que ce soit et tu ne sors pas, on est d'accord?"

Il avait l'impression d'être une maman qui donnait des règles à son enfant avant de le laisser seul à la maison. Il soupira à sa propre pensée et sortit de l'appartement en fermant à clé après avoir vu Deku acquiescer.

Le plus petit fut soulagé qu'il lui donne ces règles. Il avait l'air de vraiment s'inquiéter pour lui et ça le rassurait, mais une toute petite partie de lui angoissait encore.. Il l'entendit fermer le verrou, et étrangement, ce son lui parut réconfortant. Il repartit s'asseoir pour lire le livre qu'il avait entamé le matin même.

Le violet fit le trajet jusqu'à la bibliothèque du centre ville, elle était bien plus grande et bien plus fournie. Il y entra et su directement où se diriger, il était familier avec ce genre de lieu. Il trouva rapidement les livres de mathématiques du niveau collège, vérifia tout de même lequel serait le plus compréhensible, et où figureraient des exercices. Il finit par en prendre celui qu'il lui paraissait le plus complet, puis prit la direction des ordinateurs.

Une fois dans le moteur de recherche, il bloqua. Que devait-il chercher? Les enfants disparus? Mais la recherche ne serait-elle pas trop importante? Il y aurait sûrement un tas de résultats qui ne correspondraient pas à sa recherche.

Il devait taper des mots clés.Le garçon ne devait pas être originaire de trop loin ; donc s'il fonctionnait par déduction, il pencherait probablement pour la préfecture de Shizuoka. Il devait remonter trois ans en arrière ; nous étions en 2210 donc 2207. Ensuite Deku avait 15 ans environ, donc au moment de son enlèvement il devait avoir 11 ou 12 ans. Il tapa donc dans la barre de recherche "Enfant de 11 ans disparu en 2207 dans la préfecture de Shizuoka" et il pria pour trouver un bon résultat.

Il fut soulagé de voir la page s'afficher avec plusieurs résultats, peut-être un peu trop d'ailleurs. Combien d'enfants avaient disparus dans cette période là? Beaucoup trop, ça avait affolé la presse apparemment, pourtant lui n'en avait pas entendu parler. Il cliqua sur le premier lien qui parlait des enlèvements mais il revint tout de suite en arrière quand il comprit que ça ne faisait que spéculer sur un pédophile potentiel.

Il descendit un peu plus sur la page, tentant de trouver une rechercher pertinente, quand il tomba sur une ligne... "Cinq enfants issus de la même école ont disparu en 2207" et dans la description "Ils s'apprêtaient tous à rentrer au collège, cinq familles en deuil, trois des cinq enfants retrouvés sans vie, les deux autres demeurent toujours introuvables..." ça correspondait à la date où le vert avait disparu, il cliqua et descendit un peu pour lire si des noms apparaissaient.

Izuku Midoriya et Aika Toda étaient les noms de ceux dont on avait pas retrouvé le corps. Des photos accompagnaient leurs noms et Shinsou n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître son invité. Il lut les détails de l'article avec attention. Les enfants retrouvés avaient visiblement subis de nombreux dommages, et certain d'entre eux en étaient même défiguré. On avait pensé à des essais scientifiques sur ces enfants, Hitoshi se doutait que ce n'était pas loin de la vérité. Plus il lisait l'article, plus il sentait l'horreur monter en lui. Après certaine analyse ont avait conclue à un essais de manipulation sur les Alters.

Les deux autres enfants étaient présumés morts, et les recherches avaient été stoppées un an plus tard, laissant deux familles dans le doute le plus total. Le violet avait envie de hurler de rage, abandonner les recherches ainsi alors qu'apparemment Izuku était bel et bien vivant et qu'il aurait pu être sorti de cette enfer bien avant! Bon il était aussi dit qu'il n'y avait aucun indice, impossible de trouver une quelconque piste.

Il arrêta sa recherche, supprima son historique et éteignit l'ordinateur. Il passa à l'accueil pour faire enregistrer le livre qu'il prenait pour Midoriya. Une fois dehors il prit une grand inspiration, l'air frais lui faisait du bien, il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il était aussi tendu. Il partit jusqu'au métro et se demanda en chemin si les parents de d'Izuku le cherchaient toujours ou si, comme la police, ils avaient abandonné? Il aurait voulu aller les voir pour leur dire que leur fils était avec lui mais il savait que c'est là que les malfaiteurs allaient le chercher.

Une fois devant chez lui, il se demanda s'il devait parler de ses recherches à Deku... D'ailleurs pourquoi Deku? Les Kanjis étaient similaires mais quand même. Pourquoi s'était-il présenté ainsi?

Une fois dans l'appartement, les grands yeux émeraudes se rivèrent sur lui et une petite étincelle de joie brilla au moment où il s'avança après avoir fermé la porte. Apparemment, il avait toujours l'angoisse de le voir débarquer avec ses bourreaux. Il s'avança vers lui et posa le livre sur la table.

"Je t'ai pris ça, ça devrait t'aider à rattraper ce que tu as loupé..."

Le plus jeune regarda la livre posé sur la table, le prit entre ses mains et commença à le feuilleter rapidement. Il sourit légèrement et prit le livre dans ses bras.

"Merci."

Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il voulait le voir rester? Pour de vrai? Il n'aurait jamais à retourner là-bas? Est-ce que le plus grand n'allait pas se débarrasser de lui quand il le trouverait trop encombrant? Il l'espérait en tout cas. Il devait tout de même se préparer à y retourner, il savait que ce n'était que provisoire mais ça lui suffisait pour l'instant. Il savait que Shinsou allait craquer à un moment, il n'était qu'un lycéen, il devait pas être très à l'aise ni très confiant de le garder là avec l'épée de Damoclès au-dessus de sa tête.

Hitsohi passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Il devait lui parler de ce qu'il avait trouvé sur internet, il devait être honnête avec le garçon, apporter un climat de confiance. Peut-être qu'ainsi Izuku se dévoilerait un peu plus et qu'il pourrait mieux appréhender la suite.

"Quand je suis allé à la bibliothèque, j'ai fait quelques recherches.

Ah...

Je sais que tu es Izuku Midoriya. Que tu as disparu à quelques jours d'intervalle de certains de tes camarades, et peut-être amis."

Izuku s'en souvenait, les personnes qui avaient disparues n'étaient pas dans sa classe, il ne leur avait jamais parlé - en même temps avec Katsuki il n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'avoir un seul ami. Le blond et trois de ses amis avaient même dit que c'était dommage qu'il ne fasse pas parti des disparues. Quand il était arrivé dans le repère de son ravisseur, il n'en n'avait vu aucun d'eux, donc il pensait ne pas avoir été kidnappé par la même personne.

Deux jours plus tard, le médecin était arrivé et l'avait sortit de sa cellule. Il avait dû s'asseoir sur une chaise où on l'avait ensuite attaché, sur la chaise à côté s'était trouvé l'un des quatre autres enfants. Il ne se souvenait plus de son nom. Il était brun, les yeux verts sa peau était légèrement bronzée. Il suppliait en se tortillant sur sa chaise. Puis un homme, avec un masque qui lui cachait la moitié du visage, tandis que l'autre moitié semblait avoir brûlé, s'approcha d'eux.

"Bien commençons ! Préparéz le caisson pour celui qui va recevoir l'alter.

Tout est déjà prêt ne vous en faites pas.

Parfait commençons le transfert."

Le camarade d'Izuku supplia, pleura et même hurla quand la main s'approcha de lui. Deku ne put s'empêcher de se mettre à pleurer aussi, mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là? Où étaient les héros qu'on voyait à la télé? Ou était All Might? Qu'on vienne le chercher par pitié!

Puis finalement son camarade finit par se taire mais quand il le regarda. Deku vit qu'il s'était évanoui. Il vit le médecin s'approcher de lui, il ne vérifia ni son pouls ni rien du tout. Il le détacha juste pour qu'un autre homme blond, yeux bleu glacé, très baraqué et une barbe de deux jours, le prenne sur son épaule pour l'emmener hors de la pièce.

"Bien voyons voir si ma théorie est bonne. fit le médecin"

L'homme défiguré s'approcha alors d'Izuku. Il tendit son autre main vers son visage. Midoriya voyait sa vie défiler sous ses yeux, et les dernier mots de son ami d'enfance tournaient en boucle dans sa tête "Tu n'es qu'une merde, personne ne veut de toi!". Il ferma les yeux et sentit la main toucher son front, il eut l'impression que des milliers de fil partaient des doigts pour aller dans son corps.

Sa tête le lança, il lâcha un petit cri qui se stoppa quand les fibres atteignirent sa gorge, puis jusqu'au bout de ses doigts et s'étendirent jusqu'à ses pieds. La sensation n'était pas douloureuse mais juste désagréable. Une fois que les fil invisibles avaient fini de s'attacher à la moindre parcelle de son corps l'homme retira sa main.

Il laissa sa tête tomber en avant, un filet de bave s'écoulait de son menton et des fourmis s'étendaient dans ses pieds.

"Il est encore conscient, c'est une première ! fit le médecin, tout content.

Je veux voir s'il serait capable de marcher et parler. Mettez-le dans le caisson et dans trois jour nous verrons comment il se portera. Peut-être deviendra-t-il mon meilleur soldat."

Il entendit l'homme rire, et le médecin le suivit. Il se sentit soulever et poser sur une table où il sentit une aiguille se planter dans sa chaire, on le retourna sur le dos, et il eut l'impression qu'on lui arrachait les omoplates, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu hurler ou protester il plongea dans un semi coma.

Izuku avait été silencieux puis il voulut répondre quelque chose, expliquer ce qui s'était passé mais ses mots restaient coincés.

"Je...je...  
Tu n'es pas obligé d'en parler, fit Shinsou. Je voulais juste te prévenir."

Izuku le remercia silencieusement, il ne voulait pas en parler. Ce qui s'était passé ce jour-là n'avait été qu'un début des horreurs qu'il avait pu vivre ou voir. Comme à son habitude, il se referma comme une huître, ses pensés accaparées par ses horribles souvenirs.

Hitsohi vit l'éclat de ses yeux disparaître, il regrettait et en même temps il devait être honnête. Le garçon avait presque failli lui en parler, bien sûr le violet l'avait coupé avant, voyant bien que c'était trop dur pour lui. La soirée passa dans le silence jusqu'au repas, il réussit à le faire manger, se laver et se mettre au lit.

* * *

**Bien sur qu'il allait retrouver notre petit Izuku et qu'il allait le ramener! Et oui il va prendre soin de lui! Bon bien sur le passé de Deku n'est pas facile, mais c'est que la face visible de l'iceberg malheureusement... Bon je vais pas tout vous dire ici. Mais Shinsou va être là pour lui, et puis il va tout faire pour l'aider! J'espère que vous êtes impatient de voir ça!**

**Merci pour vos reviews et j'espère que vous aurais un avis sur ce chapitre et que vous allez me le dire!**

**A la prochaine! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Salut les autobus!**

**Je vous publiez ce chapitre avec une semaine de retard... Parce que déjà la semaine dernier j'ai oublié et que le samedi j'avais pas la tête ça. Bref m'en voulez pas trop car maintenant il est là! Alors heureux? Moi oui! Cette fois ci on va se concentrer un peu sur la relation naissante entre nos deux amis. Bien sur pas d'amour, que de l'amitié mais faut bien que ça commence quelque part! Bref un chapitre simple et sans prétention!**

**Je vais passer au remerciement, à la mafia qui m'a aidé a peaufiner le gros du scénario, puis à Ahriall qui m'a beaucoup aidé dans l'écriture de beaucoup de passage et aussi Molly qui est ma bêta lectrice!**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartienne pas, je suis que la marionnette Horikoshi Kohei et de son oeuvre! **

* * *

**Chapitre 5: Entraide**

Le lendemain fut le même que la veille : le violet se leva le premier, prépara le petit déjeuner et, quand il revint dans la pièce principale, le garçon était là, assit attendant patiemment. Il se mit à lire un livre, tandis que son invité sortit celui de math. Au bout d'un moment, il le vit compter sur ses doigts et écrire dans le vide avec son doigt. Il trouva ça terriblement mignon avec son petit air concentré, surtout qu'il murmurait empêchant le violet de rester centré sur sa lecture.

Il se pencha vers son bureau et il vit le vert lancer, vite fait, un regard dans sa direction avant de repartir dans ses maths. Shinsou sourit. Il prit un bloc note un stylo avant de poser le tout à côté du livre de math ouvert. Izuku s'en aperçut, leva la tête vers son camarade puis posa son regard sur les feuilles.

"Ce sera plus simple pour faire tes calculs.

Ha,... merci. Chuchota-t-il"

Il s'empara du stylo et commença ses calculs, griffonnant pendant un moment jusqu'à ce qu'il se stop. Il prit un air encore plus concentré et se remit à marmonner. Histoshi comprit qu'il était coincé, et s'approcha alors du garçon pour voir où il en était.

"Tu as besoin d'aide?"

Le petit sursauta et recula. Il ne s'y attendait pas. Trop pris par ses pensées il avait occulté la présence du violet. Le voir d'un coup si porche lui avait rappelé le jour où ses ravisseurs l'avaient kidnappé.

Ce jour là, Il avait suivit le docteur, il lui avait donné la main et arriver à la sortit du par l'ombre d'un homme l'avait surplombé. Sans avoir la moindre chance de s'échapper, il n'avait pu que se retourner avant de se faire engloutir tout entier. Il se souvenait du rire du médecin avant d'atterrir dans un endroit totalement inconnue.

Le lycéen se recula à son tour, coupable de l'avoir effrayé. Ses yeux Améthyste scrutaient le garçon, qui se repositionna devant la table en baissant les siens.

"Désolé. Murmura le vert.

C'est à moi de m'excuser."

Izuku se tritura à nouveau les doigts, un peu mal à l'aise. Il se sentait stupide d'avoir réagi ainsi ; son hôte était quelqu'un de bien. Mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, c'était un réflexe. Shinsou était dans la même situation, il se serait bien mis une baffe pour ne pas avoir pris plus de précautions pour l'approcher. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, l'ambiance calme était partie pour laisser sa place à une bien plus pesante. Il devait décoincer la situation assez rapidement.

"Tu veux de l'aide pour tes maths?"

Oui il reposait sa question. Il fallait dire que les interactions sociales n'avaient jamais été son fort, en témoignait le peu d'amis qu'il avait eu dans sa vie. Mais heureusement, son invité n'avait pas l'air de lui en tenir rigueur. Il le vit même sauter sur l'occasion pour vraiment laissé derrière ce petit incident.

Il lui présenta le cahier et lui montra quel exercice il n'avait pas compris. Pas un mot de trop ne fut échangé. Hitoshi réfléchit une petit minute avant de lui expliquer et de lui retendre le livre. Finalement le reste de la journée se passe plus tranquillement et à l'heure de se coucher, le violet se sentait un peu plus serein pour les jours à venir. Le garçon avait l'air de s'ouvrir un peu plus, c'était léger mais perceptible.

Midoriya se sentait lui aussi plus calme. Même si, au fond de lui demeurait cette peur insidieuse qu'un jour son hôte ne le rende à ses bourreaux, elle était cette fois moins prenant que lors de toutes les fois précédentes où il avait fuit. Le fait qu'il l'ait gardé plus longtemps chez lui et qu'il était même parti le récupérer dans la rue en pleine nuit y jouait pas mal.

Le matin, c'est le réveil qui les réveilla tous les deux. Shinsou ne prit qu'un thé mais n'oublia pas de préparer un petit déjeuner un peu plus copieux pour Izuku. Il fit son sac et s'habilla. Avant de s'apprêter à sortir, il se retourna vers Deku, prêt à lui donner les consignes. Il tomba sur les émeraudes qui semblaient saisir le message sans qu'il n'ai à le lui dire.

"Il y a des restes du repas d'hier dans le frigo.

Merci."

Un silence se fit pendant une longue minute, aucun d'eux n'avait quoi que ce soit à ajouter mais Hitoshi trouvait ce dernier échange bien trop froid. Qu'est-ce qu'il disait à ses parents au collège?

"J'y vais, à ce soir.

Passe une bonne journée."

Il partit plus serein que d'habitude pour ses cours, Izuku semblait se détendre en sa présence et ça l'aidait à ne pas être angoissé à son tour. Il était sûr qu'il ne retenterait pas de partir et surtout pas en plein jour. Une fois arrivé en cours, il salua ses camarades qui lui souriaient sincèrement.

"Vous saviez que la classe héroïque va pouvoir faire des stages la semaine prochaine? Fit un blond.

Ha bon?

Ouais, il paraît que certains on reçu des demandes de héros professionnels pour qu'ils viennent dans leur agence! Rajouta le garçon.

La classe! s'exclama une fille.

Tu parles je suis sûre que Shinsou en aurait reçu deux fois plus si on pouvait faire des stages nous aussi! s'agaça une rousse.

Fais attention à toi Shinsou, je crois que Akane pourrait botter les fesses de toutes tes prétendantes! Se marra un garçon à la peau grise.

Raconte pas n'importe quoi Fujihiko!"

Il ne releva pas la boutade pour ne pas embarrasser plus la jeune fille, qui était déjà aussi rouge que ses cheveux. Elle en avait même un peu perdu contrôle de son alter, vu que des pétales bordeaux tombaient de nulle part.

La journée ne fut pas des plus mouvementées, il croisa juste certains premières année qu'il avait hypnotisé durant la festival qui le fuyaient dès qu'ils l'apercevaient. Il ne s'en offusqua pas ; il avait pris l'habitude au collège, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir l'estomac noué. Peut-être que tout le monde avait peur de lui ?

Akane le surprit en arrivant devant lui toute joyeuse. BBon... peut-être que finalement il n'effrayait pas tout le monde. Il rentra chez lui avec un semblant de sourire sur son visage. Les journées allaient peut-être lui paraître plus relaxantes maintenant.

"Je suis rentré. Déclara-t-il une fois dans son appartement.

Bon retour."

Deku avait répondu par réflexe comme le matin même ; il avait l'habitude de ces formules de politesse avec sa mère. Est-ce qu'il lui serait possible de retrouver la même routine avec le violet? Peut-être, du moins une part au fond de lui l'espérait grandement.

Il regarda le violet défaire ses affaires pour sortir ses cours et commencer à travailler. Il l'avait remarqué mais Shinsou était quelqu'un de silencieux, pas que ça le dérange - au contraire - avoir quelqu'un d'aussi calme lui permettait d'être un peu plus détendu. De temps en temps, ils échangeaient mais ça restait très superficiel.

Il aurait voulu garder ses distances avec le garçon, ne pas s'attacher, car quand la trahison viendrait ça ferait encore plus mal. Il voulait y croire, croire que lui aussi avait mérité un peu de bonheur. Le soir quand il partit se coucher après s'être lavé et avoir enfilé un vieux pyjama au locataire des lieux, il se glissa sous les draps et attendit de le voir éteindre la lumière et se poser sur le lit pour fermer les yeux.

Le lendemain fut pareil que la veille, Hitsohi lui disait au revoir et une fois la porte fermée il retournait vers le lit piochant un bouquin qu'il n'avait pas encore lu. Il s'installait contre le meuble et se détendait ; bien sûr il était toujours un peu tendu quand il entendait des bruits de pas venant de l'extérieur, des fois il s'approchait même de la porte et collait son oreille dessus. Il lui arrivait aussi de bouger un peu le rideau de la fenêtre pour glisser discrètement sa tête afin de regarder les alentours.

Puis le midi il faisait attention à faire le moins de bruit possible quand il réchauffait son repas. Il se posait à table et après avoir fini il se mettait aux maths. Il aurait voulu étudier autre chose mais était déjà reconnaissant à son hôte de lui avoir pris ce livre. Il sourit en y pensant, le violet était quelqu'un de très attentionné : il allait faire un excellent héros. D'ailleurs était-il dans la filière héroïque ou non? Il était à Yuei après tout.

Quand Shinsou revint, le même manège que la veille se répéta. Izuku se sentait encore plus serein que les jours précédents. Plus le temps passait, plus il s'accoutumait. Les deux jours suivant furent tout aussi tranquilles. Il finit par s'habituer à cette petite routine ; il commençait même à être assez détendu pour allumer la télé en pleine journée, bien qu'elle restait sur un son assez faible. Bien sûr de temps à autres il pensait à sa mère, à ce qu'aurait été sa vie si son kidnapping n'avait pas eu lieu. Il voulait la revoir, hélas ses ravisseurs iraient directement le cueillir avant même qu'il ait franchi la rue qui conduirait à cette appartement. Puis il pensait à Katsuki, qui allait finalement réaliser son rêve - comme quoi le monde ne s'était arrêté de touner pour personne durant ces trois années.

Le jeudi soir arriva. Hitoshi rentra fatigué. Il avait eu une longue journée. il avait croisé Ojiro de la classe 1-A, celui-ci lui avait lancé un regard de reproches. Il n'y avait pas eu de haine ni de colère ou même de peur, non il avait juste l'air déçut. C'est comme ça que Shinsou l'avait interprété et ça le touchait encore plus que les autres qui le fuyaient. Ça prouvait qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal même s'il ne voulait pas le reconnaître.

Il s'assit autour de la table mais ne sortit pas ses affaires comme à son habitude. Midoriya, qui vivait avec lui depuis presque une semaine, s'inquiéta. Le garçon n'avait jamais eu l'air aussi éteint. Son coeur se serra. Il ne savait pas si c'était par peur que le garçon décide finalement de l'abandonner ou tout simplement car il n'aimait pas le voir dans cet état. Sûrement un peu des deux. Il avait toujours eu le cœur sur la main alors c'est sans hésité qu'il lui parla.

"Tout va bien Shinsou-kun?

hum..."

Il ne dit rien de plus et Izuku ne put s'empêcher d'être encore plus inquiet mais que pouvait il faire? Ils ne se connaissaient que peu. D'ailleurs, à bien y regarder, il ne connaissait rien du violet et lui en savait un peu plus à son sujet. Il fallait dire qu'il n'avait pas voulu s'attacher et donc pas le connaître, mais là face à la déprime du garçon il se sentait idiot. Il voulait voir les gens sourire et les aider, même pour de simples broutilles. Il se demanda ce qu'All Might pourrait bien dire dans ces moments là.

"Tu penses que des alters sont fait plus pour des vilains que des héros? Demanda Shinsou."

Deku le regarda, légèrement surpris par cette question. C'était vrai qu'il ne connaissait même pas l'alter du garçon. Il regarda ses propres mains, à vrai dire il se posait la même question, puis il serra les poings.

"Aucun alter n'est mauvais, c'est l'utilisation qu'on peut en faire qui peut être mauvaise. Dit il tout en relevant les yeux vers les améthystes.

J'ai utilisé le mien le jour du tournois.

Et vous n'aviez pas le droit?"

Il devait avouer qu'il était un peu perdu, il s'était renseigné sur cet événement - quand il espérait encore y rentrer - et il savait que dans toutes les épreuves on pouvait utiliser son alter. Peut-être qu'en trois ans les règles avaient changées.

"Je... Je l'ai fait pour obliger des personnes à être mes coéquipiers pour une épreuve..."

À vrai dire, il se sentait honteux. Et bizarrement il avait peur d'être jugé par Izuku. Quand à ce dernier, il n'était pas sûr de comprendre.

"Tu les as menacé?

Non... Mon alter est de pouvoir contrôler l'esprit de quelqu'un quand il me répond alors que je l'active...

Oh... Tu t'es excusé après?"

Il se retourna vers le garçon, les yeux écarquillés. S'excuser? À vrai dire il n'y avait pas pensé, puis regardant le visage du vert si innocent il sourit. Comment ce garçon pouvait-il être aussi angélique après tout ce qu'il avait vécu? Il avait une vision bien plus belle et naïve qu'Hitoshi pour le coup. Il n'était pas sûr qu'à la place du garçon il aurait penser à sa directement.

"Non, je n'y ai pas pensé... Tu es bien trop pure Midoriya, je pourrais prendre l'avantage sur toi, tu sais ?

Mais tu ne le feras pas. Sinon tu l'aurais déjà fait, non ? fit le garçon, sûr de lui. »

Shinsou se mit à rire légèrement, puis il plongea ses yeux dans les verts émeraudes. C'est vrai qu'il aurait pu utiliser son alter sur lui dès le début et savoir si ce qu'il racontait était la vérité, mais non, et puis il n'avait pas encore assez de contrôle pour ça. Il ne pouvait qu'obliger quelqu'un à faire des mouvements qui lui dictait.

« Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de bien Midoriya, merci beaucoup. »

Ce dernier rougit légèrement avant de retourner à son livre. Son cœur avait battu un peu plus rapidement à cette phrase ; on ne lui avait jamais dit ça avant. Il n'avait jamais eu droit à un merci non plus quand il aidait quelqu'un. Avant d'être kidnappé il se sentait inutile, voir presque comme un boulet... Bien qu'il avait gardé l'espoir d'être un héros. Pour Shinsou il n'avait fait que dire ce qu'il pensait. Mais des fois, de simples mots suffisaient à aider quelqu'un. Un micro sourire étira ses lèvres, il avait fait une bonne action et ça semblait avoir rendu sa bonne humeur au violet.

Il vit le garçon défaire ses affaires pour sortir ses cours et la routine reprit, bien que de temps en temps ils relevaient la tête pour se sourirent timidement l'un à l'autre.

Le lendemain, Hitoshi se leva, prépara leur petit déjeuner et salua le garçon, puis il ouvrit la porte et sortit. Il referma la porte à clé derrière lui. Il se sentait calme. Il marcha calmement dans la rue mais il tomba sur une scène qui allait le tordre d'angoisse toute la journée. Le policier de ce week-end était entrain de parler au héros du vendredi et la conversation qu'il entendit ne le rassura pas.

"Oui j'en ai croisé un vendredi en plein milieu de la nuit mais il disait être malade.

C'est peut-être le garçon que je cherche, pouvez-vous me le décrire?

Oui bien sûr, alors il avait des cheveux violets ...ha bah tiens c'est ce jeune homme"

Le policier s'approcha de Shinsou qui sentit le stresse monter en lui en voyant l'homme derrière le suivre.

"Hey petit, tu vis bien dans le coin?

Oui.

Comment tu t'appelles mon garçon? lui demanda le héros"

Il déglutit, il n'avait pas envie de donner son identité à cet homme, mais ne rien lui dire paraîtrait encore plus suspect. Il devait trouver un truc rapidement.

"Shota Soshin."

Pourvu que ça passe, il avait pas vraiment eut le temps réfléchir à quelque chose de mieux que son nom de famille mit à l'envers et le prénom de son héro favoris.

"Soshin-kun, aurais-tu remarqué un enfant d'environ ton âge dans le coin?

Non."

Ça réponse avait été bien trop rapide, les deux hommes allaient le trouver bizarre. Bien sûr qu'il y avait d'autres jeunes de son âge dans son quartier, c'était stupide !

"Je vis dans un immeuble avec des étudiants et personnes âgées, je suis le seul de mon âge.

Et sur le chemin pour rentrer chez toi tu n'as rien vu de suspect?

Non, rien d'inhabituel.

Bien merci beaucoup Soshin-kun. Désolé d'avoir pris de ton temps."

Il se courba et reprit sa marche. Il eut envie de faire demi tour et de courir à son appartement pour être sûr qu'Izuku était toujours là et en sécurité mais ce serait stupide. Le héros comprendrait tout de suite qu'il essayait de cacher quelque chose. Et s'il avait déjà compris et qu'il trouvait où il habitait? Non impossible. Il avait même pas donné sa vraie identité, et il n'avait pas non plus donné son adresse.

Une fois dans le métro, il regarda son téléphone. Si seulement Midroiya en avait un aussi ça l'aurait rassuré ; il aurait pu l'appeler ou lui envoyer un message, juste pour être sûr que tout allait bien. Il arriva devant son établissement, la boule au ventre encore plus présente.

Ses camarades le saluèrent quand il rentra en classe, il répondit vaguement et s'assit à sa table. Il n'arriva pas à se concentrer sur les cours et fut un peu perdu quand une jeune fille de sa classe l'approcha au moment de la pause.

"Tout va bien Shinsou-kun? s'inquiéta t-elle

... Oui.

J'ai croisé Aizawa-sensei, il m'a dit que tu devais venir le voir quand tes cours seront terminés... C'est ça qui t'embête?

...

Tu sais, si jamais tu passes dans la classe héroïque, on sera tous très heureux pour toi. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'un élève de classe générale peut passer en héroïque. dit elle doucement.

Elle a raison, on sera même fiers de pouvoir dire que tu as été notre camarade de classe avant. ajouta un garçon."

Tous ses camarades de classe l'encourageaient, il les remercia et tenta un sourire. Ils ne pouvait pas leur dire qu'il n'avait pas du tout pensé à ça, et qu'à vrai dire ça lui était sorti de la tête.

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plu, Et oui cette fois on vois le côté un peu torturer de Shinsou sur son alter. Car oui il n'est pas forcément heureux de l'utilisation qu'il peut en faire et de ce que les autres voit à travers lui, je voulais vous montrez le côté un peut plus triste. **

**Bref vivement vos commentaires pour que moi aussi j'ai un peu de lecture!**

**A plus dans le bus! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello les loulous!**

**Et oui voilà deux semaines que le dernier chapitre est sortit! du coup voici la suite! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira! Et je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous se poses des questions sur le passé d'Izuku et ce chapitre, n'y répondra pas du tout! Oui je vous ai donné un faux espoirs, mais il faut que vous sachiez que dans les trois prochains vous allez en avoir beaucoup!**

**Je vais passer au remerciement, à la mafia qui m'a aidé a peaufiner le gros du scénario, puis à Ahriall qui m'a beaucoup aidé dans l'écriture de beaucoup de passage et aussi Molly qui est ma bêta lectrice!**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartienne pas, je suis que la marionnette Horikoshi Kohei et de son oeuvre! **

* * *

**Chapitre 6: Un nouvel espoir**

Il avait passé la journée complètement stressé, ses professeurs - habitués à son assiduité - furent surpris. Mais ils devaient tous penser que son résultat et son prochain changement de classe devaient le perturber. Les autres élèves se montrèrent très attentifs avec lui et tentèrent des discussions, mais comme les enseignants ils devaient le penser trop pris dans tous les changements qui s'offraient à lui.

À la dernière sonnerie la demoiselle revint vers lui pour lui rappeler qu'il avait été appelé par Aizawa, se doutant qu'il devait avoir oublié.

Il arriva devant la salle. Comme le vendredi soir, ce fut un inconnu blond et un peu rachitique qui lui ouvrit ; ce dernier le reconnut tout de suite et le laissa en compagnie de son collègue.

"Tu as réfléchi à la proposition? Lui demanda le brun.

Je...

Si tu as besoin de plus de temps je peux te laisser une petite semaine de plus, mais tu avais postulé pour la classe héroïque et une chance comme celle là ne se représentera pas."

Il le savait mais pour l'instant ce n'était pas ce qui le préoccupait le plus. Il devait lui dire, il devait lui demander de l'aide. Mais comment allait-il faire? Est-ce que le professeur allait accepter? Peut-être que non. Et Izuku était-il toujours en sécurité dans son appartement ou le faux héros l'avait-il déjà retrouvé ? Après tout, ce matin il était extrêmement près de l'appartement.

Shota dut lire sa panique dans les yeux car il lui demanda de le suivre dans un bureau adjacent où les professeurs devaient sûrement faire leurs réunions de temps à autres. Il le fit s'asseoir et fit de même sur la chaise juste en face.

"Shinsou, si tu as besoin d'aide pour quelque chose tu peux me le dire."

Une partie du poids qui pesait au fond de son estomac disparut avec ces paroles. Il pouvait compter sur Ereaser Head, il était son héros favoris et un des plus droits qu'il connaissait. Il baissa les yeux et inspira un grand coup.

Il lui parla d'Izuku : qu'il l'avait retrouvé dans la rue jeudi soir dernier, le fait que ce dernier était paniqué à l'idée qu'il appelle un policier ou un héros. Les traces dans son dos et sur son bras qu'il ne savait pas trop comment interpréter. Il lui raconta ce qu'il avait vu le vendredi soir et sa découverte le samedi sur le cas du garçon. Puis il parla de ce qui s'était passé ce matin.

"Il faut l'aider... Ce héros-là, il le renverra là-bas. Izuku... je.. je ne sais même pas si ce gars a déjà compris qu'il était chez moi..

Shinsou respire, tout va bien d'accord?"

Il leva les yeux vers lui, il avait l'air calme mais le regarde d'Aizawa montrait qu'il était concentré et qu'il réfléchissait à la meilleure option mais pour l'instant il ne pouvait pas vraiment juger. Il se leva prit son portable et appela un policier qu'il avait vue plusieurs fois avec All Might.

"J'ai besoin d'infos sur un dossier. Dit-il sans même un bonjour. Oui c'est très urgent... Est-ce que vous avez des infos sur la disparition d'enfants aux alentours de 2207?... Un certain Izuku Midoriya, et j'aimerais que ça reste entre nous... Bien merci."

Il avait déjà entendu parler de cette histoire ; en tant que héros il avait travaillé dessus, mais la police avec classé l'affaire par le manque de preuves. Il n'avait rien pu faire, c'était un des dossiers qui avaient retourné pas mal de héros. On avait même pensé à un traître qui effaçait les preuves avant chaque intervention. Et si c'était vrai ? Qu'il y avait bien l'un d'eux qui était corrompu et qui passait derrière les vilains? Il se retourna vers son élève qui semblait perdu. Si jamais c'était vrai, il fallait non seulement mettre le garçon retrouvé en sûreté mais aussi Shinsou.

Il devait trouver des personnes de confiance, mais là, il n'avait personne sous le coude. Où est-ce que ces deux enfants pourraient être en sécurité? La seule option qu'il s'offrait à lui c'était de les ramener chez lui pour ce soir. Le policier devait le rappeler pour lui donner des infos, à ce moment-là il lui demanderait de passer pour identifier le garçon.

"Shinsou prends tes affaires et donne moi l'adresse de ton domicile !"

Le violet se leva et lui donna sans hésiter. Il le suivit ensuite jusqu'à sa voiture. Il avait bien remarqué que son professeur n'avait pas l'air serein, en même temps savoir qu'il y avait un potentiel traître parmi les héros ne devait pas lui plaire.

Shinsou était un peu stressé, en faite non, malgré la présence Ereaser Head il était encore horriblement angoissé. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'oppressait le plus à ce moment là : la possibilité que le vilain ait déjà retrouvé Izuku ?Ou la réaction de ce dernier quand il verrait l'adulte débarquer ?

Il regarda le paysage défiler par la fenêtre ; plus il se rapprochait de l'immeuble, plus son estomac se contractait. Une fois arrivés dans la cours, devant son appartement, il sentit ses mains devenir moites. Son cœur ne voulut pas arrêter sa course folle.

Aizawa le suivit jusque devant la porte, il le vit jouer quelques secondes avec les clés. Il comprit tout de suite le dilemme de son élève.

"Je reste là le temps que tu lui expliques la situation, ensuite tu prends le plus d'affaires possible et je rentrerais à ce moment là."

Hitoshi remercia silencieusement Shota. Il déverrouilla la porte et prit une grande inspiration avant de rentrer. Izuku était là, assis devant la petite table, face à l'entrée, son livre de math devant lui. Il avait relevé la tête, sûrement dès l'instant où il avait entendu les clés tourner. Il se dirigea vers le garçon qui le regardait un peu inquiet.

"Tout va bien Shinsou-kun?"

Sa voix avait tremblé, et les émeraudes faisaient l'aller-retour entre le violet et la porte laissez entre-ouverte. Est-ce que c'était la fin de ses jours tranquilles? Il avait envie de pleurer mais quelque part il s'y était attendu. Ces trois jours avaient été un peu comme un rêve. Il ne songea même pas à s'enfuir, la dernière fois ils l'avaient rattrapé car ils avaient déjà tout prévu.

Voyant quelle tournure prenait les pensées du plus petit, Shinsou lui prit sa main posée sur la table, mais ce dernier la retira très vite, comme brûlé.

"Il va nous aider, je te le promets. Tu vas pas y retourner."

Izuku lui lança une œillade morne, ne croyant pas un mot de ce qu'il disait. Hitoshi tenta de se justifier mais plus rien n'atteignait le garçon. Entendant que son élève peinait, il entra et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il remarqua tout de suite le moment de terreur qui prit le garçon.

"Shinsou, mets le plus d'affaires dans un sac et donne lui un sweat à capuche. Il ne vaudrait mieux pas que qui ce soit puisse le reconnaître."

Le lycéen s'exécuta, tandis que l'adulte s'approcha de Midoriya. Il s'accroupit pour se mettre à sa hauteur. Tout ce qu'il pouvait lire dans les yeux du vert étaient de la terreur et de la tristesse. Qu'est-ce que ce gamin avait bien pu vivre?

"Je m'appelle Shota Aizawa. Je suis un professeur à l'académie de Yuei. Toi et Shinsou allez venir avec moi et...

Non, le coupa Izuku. Il dira rien, je vous jure."

Le plus petit avait agrippé sa manche, cette fois seule la panique brillait dans ses yeux. Son éclat de voix avait surpris Ereaser Head, même Shinsou s'était arrêté dans ses mouvements pour le regarder.

"Laissez Shinsou tranquille! Pitiez, il n'a rien avoir. Je tenterais plus de m'enfuir, s'il vous plaît !"

Bien qu'Hitoshi avait amené cet homme avec lui, et qu'il allait retourner chez ses bourreaux, il ne voulait pas que le violet subisse la même chose que lui. Et si son sacrifice permettait à ce garçon de vivre tranquille alors il l'acceptait. C'est ce qu'aurait fait un vrai héros. Il en était persuadé. Le violet se rapprocha de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule.

"Midoriya...

Dis-lui que tu diras rien, promets ! le supplia le garçon.

Il ne peut pas rester ici. Fit Aizawa, le plus doucement possible.

Pitié. Sanglota Izuku.

Si jamais les personnes qui te veulent du mal remontent jusqu'à lui, il sera en danger. Il doit venir avec nous, est ce que tu comprends?

Laissez-le..."

Shota soupira, le garçon ne le pensait pas sincère ; il s'était agenouillé le front au sol et continuait à le supplier. On entendait ses trémolos dans sa voix. L'adulte pria Shinsou de finir ce qu'il faisait et de lui donner une veste à capuche, qu'il glissa dans le dos de l'enfant au sol.

Une fois tout emballé, du moins le maximum qu'il put, Hitoshi posa une main sur le dos de Deku, lui demandant de se relever. Ce dernier le fit, tout tremblant. On ne voyait que le bas de son visage avec la capuche sur la tête. Il s'accrocha au bras du violet en murmurant qu'il était désolé en boucle.

Ils montèrent tous deux à l'arrière, le plus petit ne voulant pas le lâcher, tandis qu'Aizawa mettait les deux sacs dans le coffre. Izuku finit par s'endormir sur le trajet et, à part sa respiration un peu hachée, rien ne brisa le silence de l'habitacle. Au moment où ils s'engouffrèrent dans un parking privé d'un immeuble, le policier rappela enfin.

L'adulte ne parla pas très longtemps, juste pour lui dire qu'il lui transmettait son adresse par téléphone. Midoriya émergea de sa sieste sans savoir où ils avaient atterris, mais une chose était sûre, il n'était jamais venue ici. Ils montèrent dans un ascenseur et il ne lâcha pas Shinsou, il s'en voulait que ce dernier ait été impliqué là-dedans. À cause de lui, une nouvelle vie serait brisée. Il se désespérait, si seulement il avait fui ailleurs ou qu'il s'était rendu...

Une fois arrivés au bon étage et devant la bonne porte, ils rentrèrent. Hitoshi regarda les alentours ;, rien qu'avec ce qu'il venait de voir, il savait que ce n'était pas un endroit miteux. Une fois la porte d'entrée franchie il remarqua tout de suite le grand salon - il était moderne et décoré le plus sobrement possible - une bais vitrée menant à un balcon se trouvait en face d'eux. Un canapé gris avec un fauteuil dans les mêmes tons, au centre un table basse en bois foncé avec un tapis rayé noir et blanc en dessous. En face de ce confort se trouvait une télé de taille moyenne accrochée donc au mur de gauche. Sur la droite se trouvait une cuisine ouverte qui semblait ne jamais avoir servi avec une table en bois clair pour les repas. Seule la cuisine était éclairée par le soleil couchant.

Aizawa indiqua une porte sur le mur de gauche, précisant qu'il s'agissait de la salle de bain. Il les invita à la suivre dans le couloir à côté de la cuisine.

"La première porte c'est ma chambre, la deuxième est celle ou vous allez dormir."

Il posa d'ailleurs les affaires dans cette pièce. Un grand lit deux places trônait au centre de la pièce. Ils allaient vivre ici? Sûrement le temps qu'on leur trouve un autre endroit. Izuku était perdu, on le ramenait pas la où il avait été enfermé? Est-ce que cette personne était de leur coté? Shinsou posa son sac à côté d'eux et observa un peu plus la chambre ; il y avait une penderie, qui semblait à moitié vide, une grand vitre qui donnait une vue sur la ville. Le lit était minutieusement fait.

Est-ce qu'un héros avait vraiment le temps de s'occuper ainsi de sa maison? Peut-être avait il une femme de ménage ? Midoriya lui lâcha enfin le bras après que le professeur soit sorti de la pièce. Il le regarda s'en aller laissant, la porte ouverte. Puis il entendit Hitoshi ouvrir un des sacs. Il se tourna vers lui et se sentit coupable, même si Aizawa était quelqu'un de bien il venait quand même de pousser le violet à lui aussi partir de son propre appartement.

"Désolé.. Murmura t-il"

Le lycéen se retourna vers le vert ; ce dernier avait la tête baissée, les poings serrés sur le sweat à capuche. Il put voir une petit larme couler le long de sa joue. Il se leva pour se mettre en face de son interlocuteur.

"Midoriya, tu n'as pas être désolé, tout ce qui arrive n'est pas ta faute. Si ces hommes ne s'en étaient pas pris à toi ... c'est leur faute. Je suis content de t'avoir trouvé, que tu sois en sécurité."

Le plus petit ne put s'empêcher de laisser plus de larmes s'échapper. Le violet avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras pour le consoler mais il savait que le plus jeune n'avait pas assez confiance en lui pour le laisser faire ça. Il le regarda donc pleurer, impuissant, pendant une bonne minute.

* * *

**Et oui Midoriya ne pouvait pas accepté ça comme si de rien était. Mais vous pouvez remarquer qu'il est très attaché à Shinsou! Et oui plus on avance plus il s'attache et lui fait confiance! Et ça c'est une bonne chose pour leur futur relation, bien que la romance n'est toujours pas là, laissons leur le temps tout de même!**

**N'oubliez pas le petits commentaires qui fait plaisir, et je vous donnes pas rendez-vous dans deux semaines car ma correctrice est pas mal occupé alors je lui laisse du temps pour corriger!**

**La bise!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour, bonsoir je ne sais pas,**

**Voici le nouveau chapitre! Je sais que vous l'avez attendu un petit moment et le voici, le voilà! Cette fois vous allez apprendre quelques trucs sur Midoriya et j'espère que ça vous plaira toujours autant, et non ce n'est pas joyeux. Enfin bref dans un certain nombre de chapitre y aura un peu de joyeux. **

**Je vais passer au remerciement, à la mafia qui m'a aidé a peaufiner le gros du scénario, puis à Ahriall qui m'a beaucoup aidé dans l'écriture de beaucoup de passage et aussi Molly qui est ma bêta lectrice!**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartienne pas, je suis que la marionnette Horikoshi Kohei et de son oeuvre! **

* * *

**Chapitre 7: L'alter du ****détecteur**** de mensonge**

Finalement, c'est la sonnerie de la porte qui le fit bouger. Il s'approcha du couloir et entendit Aizawa parler à travers l'interphone. Il ne comprit pas ce qu'il disait, mais il savait qu'il s'agissait du policier. Il se retourna vers Deku qui avait cessé de pleurer bien qu'on entende encore quelques sanglots dans sa respiration.

"Ils viennent me chercher...

Midoriya..."

Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il voulait le rassurer, mais il savait que peu importe ses arguments il ne le croirait pas. Il soupira et passa une main dans sa nuque. C'est le professeur qui débarqua dans la chambre, mettant fin à son problème.

"Venez dans le salon, un policier de confiance est là et il va vouloir te poser quelques questions. Dit-il à l'intention d'Izuku."

Est-ce qu'il avait le choix? Non. À part sauter du dixième étage, sa seule porte de sortie était aussi la seule porte d'entrée. Il se dirigea vers le salon et attendit debout au milieu. On toqua à la porte au même moment. Shota partit ouvrir au policier : un homme dans un imper beige et un chapeau dans les mêmes tons.. Il salua tout le monde et, à part le vert, tous le monde le lui rendit.

"Midoriya viens t'asseoir, lui dit Shinsou.

Pourquoi faire? Il est venu me chercher non?

Personne n'est venu te chercher mon garçon, ta sécurité est ce qui nous importe le plus. Affirma le policier. Je m'appelle Naomasa Tsukauchi, je suis détective. Je travail pour la police, je suis juste venue te poser quelques questions, tu es d'accord?"

L'homme lui souriait gentiment mais il avait appris à s'en se méfier de ces sourires hypocrites. Le seul qu'il voulait bien croire un minimum ici était le violet. Ce dernier lui avait pris le bras pour l'installer sur le canapé à côté de lui. Le détective enleva un de ses gants et lui prit la main. Il la recula précipitamment, il n'était pas idiot, un homme l'avait déjà électrocuté de cette manière.

L'homme ne s'en offusqua pas, il lui sourit gentiment et posa sa main sur ses genoux avant de parler à nouveau.

"Je ne voulais pas te faire peur, j'ai juste un alter de détecteur de mensonge. Ton prénom est Izuku Midoriya, c'est ça?... Je prendrai ce silence pour un oui."

Naomasa avait de toute façon reconnu le garçon ; bien qu'il soit plus âgé de trois ans, ses traits n'avaient pas tant bouger que ça. Il avait juste besoin du témoignage de l'enfant. Il était possible, après avoir vécu un traumatisme, de mentir pour se protéger ou même protéger d'autres personnes. Il tendit sa main, laissant à Izuku le choix de la saisir ou non.

Dans une sorte de réflexe, il regarda Hitoshi. Il put voir que lui aussi doutait, il regardait l'homme avec les sourcils froncés, et Izuku avait pu y percevoir un peu d'inquiétude. Si la personne en qui il avait le plus confiance dans cette pièce était méfiante, il n'allait pas se laisser faire. Il ne fit que s'éloigner un peu plus du détective.

Tsukauchi qui avait très bien compris que la personne référent pour le vert était Hitoshi, il se tourna vers ce dernier. Avec un sourire, toujours bien veillant, il exécuta le même geste. Shinsou savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance, après tout c'était Aizawa lui même qui l'avait contacté. Il n'aurait appelé qu'une personne digne de confiance. Il attrapa la main de l'adulte avec la sienne et attendit.

"Comment t'appelles-tu?

Hitoshi Shinsou.

Bien Shinsou-kun, quand as-tu retrouvé Midoriya?

Jeudi soir, en rentrant de l'école.

Où ça?

Dans une impasse à deux rues de chez moi, il était terrifié. En tant qu'aspirant pour être héros, je ne pouvais pas le laisser là.

Pourquoi n'as-tu pas appelé la police, ou un héros?

Parce qu'il m'a supplié de ne pas le faire.

Il aurait pu se jouer de toi.

Il était terrifié, il a pleuré jusqu'à s'endormir à même le sol. Qu'est-ce que j'aurais dû faire d'après vous?"

Le ton de sa voix n'avait pas changé, mais on sentait y poindre de l'agacement. Il avouait qu'il n'avait pas trop réfléchi sur le moment. Tous ce qui l'avait importé : c'était de le mettre en sécurité le plus vite possible.

"Pourquoi n'as-tu pas contacté quelqu'un plutôt?

J'ai... oublié."

Même Aizawa pouvait affirmé que c'était un mensonge. Il savait déjà la vérité, mais ça ne l'aurait pas empêcher de le deviner. Certes il avait oublié le premier soir, il avait voulu avertir son professeur. Mais trop accaparé par son potentiel passage en filière héroïque, ça lui était sortit de la tête. Puis il avait croisé ce héros qui lui était finalement apparu comme un suspect. Deku le fixait, un peu trahi, il avait alors pensé à le dire à quelqu'un, comme le prouvait leur situation actuelle : mais il avait juste oublié. Il s'y était attendu mais ça faisait mal.

"Et qu'elle est l'autre raison?"

Comment ça ? Quelle autre raison? Shinsou n'avait finalement pas voulu le trahir? Tout devenait un peu confus pour le vert. Devait-il lui faire confiance ou non? Le violet eut un peu de mal, il avait peur de passer pour un paranoïaque.

"En rentrant vendredi, j'ai croisé un héros...

Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?"

Il finit par lui parler de cette fameuse impasse, où Hitoshi l'avait entendu discuter avec quelqu'un concernant une personne en fuite qu'il arriverait à ramener sans mal. Hitoshi poursuivit en disant que lorsqu'il était passé dans la ruelle, celle-ci était déserte.

Hitoshi devait bien avouer avoir eu peur.

Il leur raconta aussi l'épisode du lundi matin, lorsque ce même héros était repassé par là. Et qu'après avoir découvert la vraie identité d'Izuku, il ne pouvait décemment pas lui faire confiance.

« À quoi ressemblait ce héros?

Il avait des habits de type amérindiens, il avait deux traits rouges sous chacun de ses yeux et...

Native. Fit Aizawa. Il était la durant les recherches..."

Hitoshi avait cessé de parler, non seulement parce qu'il avait été interrompu par son professeur, mais aussi par la réaction qu'eut le garçon à ses côtés. En entendant les descriptions, Midoriya avait croisé ses bras autour de lui, comme pour se draper dans un cocon. Il connaissait cet homme, c'était l'un de ceux qui le ramenait toujours chez ses tortionnaires. Il se mit à trembler comme une feuille. Ce faux héros avait été si près de le récupérer, il avait failli s'en prendre à Shinsou.

Est-ce qu'un jour il pourrait enfin être tranquille? N'avait-il pas mis les autres en danger ? Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, il ne voulait plus entendre parler de cet homme. Il l'avait cru quand il s'était présenté à lui la première fois "Ne t'inquiète pas je suis un héros, tu vas pouvoir rentrer chez toi" ...

Il avait juste eu le temps de remarquer le bâtiment au loin, que c'était trop tard pour lui. Il n'avait plus voulu faire confiance aux héros. Puis il avait tenté la police, mais l'un d'entre eux avait fait de même et l'avait raccompagné aux portes des enfers.

Nanomasa aurait voulu lui poser des questions à son tour mais vue qu'il s'était refermé comme une coquille, il le laissa tranquille. Il se leva et partit un peu plus loin avec le brun. Il devait discuter de beaucoup de choses.

"Native est un traître, il doit être celui qui effaçait les preuves avant qu'on arrive sur place. Fit Aizawa. Maintenant il faudrait savoir s'il n'y a pas d'autres personnes susceptibles de nous trahir.

Je vais regarder les noms de toutes les personnes qui étaient sur le dossier. On peut déjà retirer All Might des potentiels traîtres.

Mic aussi, je le connais depuis bien trop longtemps, je l'aurais remarqué.

Endeavour aussi, il n'a pas bonne réputation mais je pense qu'il préférait finir en bas du classement que s'accoquiner aux Vilains."

Shinsou écoutait leur conversation d'une oreille tout en gardant un oeil sur Izuku. Il les entendit parler de ce qui c'était passé durant leur mission, et de détails qu'il ne comprit pas vraiment. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas entendre certaines choses mais il ne put s'empêcher de laisser ses oreilles traîner.

Puis Midoriya fut le sujet principal. Il fallait lui trouver un endroit sûr et il fallait aussi garder le lycéen en sécurité. Ils évoquèrent plusieurs solutions, mais celle de garder les enfants dans l'appartement d'Ereaser Head, était celle qui paraissait la plus logique. Les déplacer une nouvelle fois augmenterait les chances d'être remarqué, de plus Deku pourrait mal le vivre. De plus aucun des deux adultes ne savait à qui ils pouvaient faire confiance.

All Might aurait été une bonne idée, mais il n'était pas au mieux de sa forme : ça pourrait être dangereux pour le héros comme pour les garçons. Hizashi n'était pas le plus doué avec des enfants, surtout si l'un d'entre eux avait subi un traumatisme. Quand à Endeavour... Pour eux ce n'était même pas envisageable de lui confier une telle tâche. Ce n'est pas qu'ils n'avaient pas confiance, mais si Yamada n'était pas doué, Todoroki était bien pire. Ils allaient donc rester dans cet appartement qui avait tout de même assez d'espace pour eux et Shota serait sans doute un bon tuteur le temps que l'histoire se règle.

Le détective finit par partir, saluant les enfants et le professeur. Une fois la porte fermée, Aizawa s'attela à préparer le repas pour eux. Le violet lui n'avait pas bougé, il était un peu gêné d'être là. Et puis il voulait garder Izuku dans son champ de vision, surtout il voulait que lui puisse le garder dans le sien.

"Tu n'as pas de devoir à faire Hitoshi? Demanda le brun.

Si. Répondit-il. Midoriya je vais dans la chambre je reviens dans deux minutes."

Ce dernier ne lui répondit que par un petit hochement de tête, mais comme Shinsou s'en doutait il le suivit du regard, de peur qu'il disparaisse. Deku avait compris qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance, du moins bien plus qu'à un adulte. E, et savoir qu'il l'avait mit en danger en logeant chez lui ne le rassurait pas. Il avait besoin de voir le violet pour être sûr qu'il était avec lui et pas ailleurs là où il ne pouvait pas le voir. À cause de lui, Native avait vu le visage du lycéen. Ce traître pourrait très bien s'en prendre à Hitoshi pour le retrouver.

Une fois qu'il le revit faire son apparition il se dirigea vers lui. Il se posa même à ses côtés à table. Le plus grand, qui l'avait prévu, posa le livre de maths devant lui pour qu'il ait de quoi s'occuper, mais Izuku ne l'ouvrit pas. Il n'était pas assez à l'aise pour se concentrer sur autre chose alors que l'adulte était dans la même pièce. En faite même s'il était dans une autre pièce Izuku n'arriverait pas se détendre.

Le silence qui s'était installé, fut seulement perturbé par le bruit d'un stylo qui gratte la feuille, et celui des ustensiles de cuisine. Puis un miaulement fit sursauter le vert qui ne s'y attendait pas. Un chat Blanc et noir venait de faire son apparition, à peine perturbé par les nouvelles personnes présentes dans son territoire. Il vint se frotter aux jambes d'Aizawa réclamant sûrement à manger.

"C'est pas l'heure de manger Ichi.

Vous avez appelé votre chat Ichi? Demanda Shinsou.

Oui, et le roux qui doit encore roupiller s'appelle Ni, pourquoi?

... Pour rien."

A vrai dire ça ne l'étonnait même pas, Shota était connu pour ne pas trop se fouler. Alors qu'il les nomme par des nombres n'était pas si surprenant. Le chat s'approcha alors de la table et se glissa entre les chaises. Il étendit ses pattes avant sur les cuisses de Shinsou. Il n'hésita pas à lui donner des caresses sur la tête ce qui laissa un ronronnement emplir la pièce. L'animal n'hésita pas à lui sauter sur les genoux voulant bien plus d'attention. Ce n'est pas le violet qui allait rechigner sur la tâche : aimant beaucoup trop les chats pour l'envoyer balader.

Izuku regarda Ichi et tendit une main bien qu'hésitante, puis il la rétracta. Le professeur qui avait vu le mouvement laissa un petit sourire franchir ses lèvres. Peut-être que les animaux permettraient au vert de se sentir un peu plus à l'aise. Il finit de mettre le repas dans les différentes assiettes et les amena à table. Il y avait du poisson frit ainsi qu'un bol de soupe, du riz et des légumes, ce n'était pas un grand repas mais c'était équilibré et ça nourrissait.

Ils se mirent à table et mangèrent silencieusement. À la fin du repas le violet finit de faire ses devoirs, Midoriya toujours à côté de lui.

"Tu veux bien m'aider à donner manger aux chats Midoriya? demanda le professeur."

Il le regarda un peu suspicieusement mais il voulait aussi se rendre utile. Il vivait maintenant ici, il ne voulait pas être un poids et surtout pas pour le violet. Il se leva fit le tour de la table. L'adulte lui avait juste indiqué de prendre les deux gamelles au sol et de les poser sur le comptoir. Ichi toujours sur les genoux Hitoshi releva la tête, il sauta sur le sol et commença à se frotter aux jambes du vert.

Aizawa lui demanda de mettre de l'eau dans l'une et de la reposer au sol, tandis qu'il remplirait la deuxième de croquettes. Un deuxième chat, roux, fit son apparition et fonça sur les deux récipients au sol. Il bouscula le chat noir et blanc et se mit à dévorer ce qu'il pouvait.

"Une fois que tu auras fini tes devoirs vous irez prendre une douche et au lit, il est déjà tard."

A vrai dire il n'était que 8h mais les émotions de la journée les avaient épuisé. Il avisa le vert qui semblait ne pas vouloir rester trop loin de Shinsou trop longtemps.

"La salle de bain est assez grande pour deux donc...

Non, c'est bon, le coupa Izuku. Je vais y aller en premier."

Il ne voulait pas que qui ce soit voit son corps. Il se doutait que le violet l'avait déjà vu : car il s'était réveillé avec les habits de ce dernier, et pour le changer il avait dû le déshabiller. Mais une fois suffisait amplement. Il se dirigea vers la pièce après avoir pris des vêtements propres à son ancien hôte et des serviettes que lui tendit l'adulte.

Une fois dans la salle de bain, il ferma à clé. Il resta un instant contre la porte. Il avait compris qu'il pouvait faire confiance à Shota. Il avait reconnu le héros, mais une part de lui ne voulait pas et lui rappelait ses précédentes désillusions. Il se déshabilla et se regarda dans le miroir, il était mince, voir maigre. Il avait encore quelques bleus dans le pli du coude, quand à son dos... rien que d'y penser lui rappelait la douleur sourde des tubes qu'on lui avait mis. Il voyait encore ce masque se poser sur son visage, la sensation du liquide dans lequel il avait flotté. Il entendait le bruit de sa respiration, le visage du médecin collé à la vitre qui souriait, heureux comme tout. Il sentait encore sa tête pulser à cause de toutes les émotions qu'il ne pouvait pas exprimer dans cette cuve.

Un homme en blouse blanche s'impatientait, il avait envie de tout balancer par terre. Il se rongeait les ongles. Son petit patient favoris n'était toujours pas rentré à la maison. Pour tenter de se calmer il relisait les rapports qu'il avait fait sur ce garçon. Normalement retirer et donner un alter, un enfant ne s'en remettait pas. Suffisait de voir celui qui était dans sa cuve depuis 3 ans, peut-être devrait il s'en débarrasser? Non il servait de leitmotiv à Izuku pour ce laisser faire, ou peut-être pas assez vut que ce dernier s'était encore enfui!

Peut-être devait-il trouver une autre manière de convaincre l'enfant de rester tranquille ? Son patron avait un grand projet pour le vert. Après tout il était le seul à n'avoir subitaucune mutation quand on lui avait transféré le premier alter. Puis on avait essayé avec un autre pour lui retirer mais rien : le garçon restait le même autant mentalement que physiquement. D'ailleurs c'est un peu son mentale qui posait problème : il était un peu trop rebelle. Être ramené à chaque fois à la maison ne l'empêchait pas de vouloir fuir, et pourtant il aurait du perdre espoir. Après tout, rien ne pouvait les empêcher de le retrouver mais il s'entêtait à fuir.

Les premières fuites avaient été organisées pour qu'il y arrive et qu'il perde espoir une fois rentré, mais les cinq dernières n'avaient absolument pas été prévues. Il avait réussi à s'enfuir de lui même, et ça, ça mettait le médecin en rage. Il voulait le retrouver, il avait encore tous un tas de tests à lui faire passer.

"Vous semblez bien agité Sensei."

Il se retourna pour voir un homme qui s'était glissé dans l'ombre, il le salua poliment un sourire un peu crispé sur son visage.

"C'est juste qu'il n'est toujours pas rentré à la maison...  
Je sais, ne vous mettez pas un de tel état Sensei, quelqu'un finira par le ramener et nous pourrons prendre soin de lui."

Il ne vit pas l'homme sourire, mais il le devinait au son de sa voix, et il avait raison tôt ou tard, Midoriya Izuku serait de nouveau parmi eux. Et ça le mettait de bonne humeur.

* * *

**Alors qu'en avez vous pensé? je sais qu'il vous manque encore pleins ****d'éléments mais je peux pas tout vos donner comme ça non plus. Alors mes publications ne serons plus trop régulier, mais je continue toujours, et j'ai 7 chapitres d'avance donc pas d'inquiétude!**

**Comme toujours n'oubliez pas de donner votre avis, j'aime connaitre votre avis!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey les gens!**

**Vraiment désolé du temps de publication mais y a eut les vacances,... et la publication risque de continuer à ne plus être si régulière qu'avant même si je vais quand même essayé qu'elle le soit! Bref je parle beaucoup pour rien dire, donc je vous laisse découvrir la suite!**

**Je vais passer au remerciement, à la mafia qui m'a aidé a peaufiner le gros du scénario, puis à Ahriall qui m'a beaucoup aidé dans l'écriture de beaucoup de passage et aussi Molly qui est ma bêta lectrice!**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartienne pas, je suis que la marionnette Horikoshi Kohei et de son oeuvre! **

* * *

**Chapitre 8: Début de l'entrainement**

Dans l'appartement ; tout était calme. Tout le monde était parti se coucher, mais cela ne voulait pas dire que tout le monde dormait. Deku s'était mis dos à Shinsou et face à la fenêtre, dont les rideaux épais empêchaient la lumière extérieure de pénétrer. Bien sûr c'était la nuit, mais l'éclat de la lune et les lampadaires de la ville éclairaient bien assez pour voir correctement.

Il se leva doucement, ne voulant pas réveiller l'endormit et se dirigea vers la vitre. Il poussa un peu le bout de tissu. Il observa Mustafu plongé dans l'obscurité, mais illuminé par un millier d'étoiles électriques. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pu observer un tel spectacle. Mais rester debout et passer juste sa tête pour voir, était assez inconfortable. Il quitta alors la chambre, silencieusement et partit dans le salon. Il ouvrit la porte vitrée pour se glisser sur le balcon.

Il y avait un petit vent frais, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça. Il vit une ombre passer à côté de lui et il sursauta. Il se calma aussitôt en reconnaissant un des chats. Ichi miaula tout en se frottant à ses jambes. Il le prit dans ses bras pour lui donner un peu d'attention, puis s'assit en tailleur sur une des chaises présentes à côté de lui.

Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pu profiter d'un peu de calme sans avoir peur que quelqu'un débarque derrière lui et le ramène. Puis il vit le chat roux arriver et se battre avec un ennemi imaginaire.

"Je me demandais où mes chats avaient bien pu partir."

Izuku sursauta le chat serré dans ses bras comme un enfant à protéger.

"Heureusement que c'est Ichi que tu tiens, si ça avait été Ni il t'aurait sûrement griffé ou mordu."

Il ne répondit pas, faisant soupirer l'adulte. Celui-ci s'assit sur l'autre chaise, mais restait tout de même à une distance correcte pour ne pas angoisser le plus petit.

"La journée, tu ne devras pas sortir sur le balcon. On est jamais trop prudent. De plus tu seras seul la semaine, jamais personne ne vient ici à part Hizashi ou Nemuri, mais ne t'inquiète pas si je leur demande de pas venir ils ne le feront pas."

Il vit que le garçon n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'engager la discussion. Mais il devait lui expliquer comment marcherait les prochains jours.

"La journée tu pourras faire ce que tu veux. J'ai vu que Shinsou t'avais donné un livre de maths, si tu veux on pourra te prendre d'autres matières, il faudra que tu rattrapes ton retard dans tes études. Quand cette affaire sera terminée tu devras réintégrer le cursus scolaire alors autant commencer maintenant."

Il aurait bien remercié le professeur mais il se mit à rêvasser : une vie où il n'aurait plus peur à chaque coin de rue? Un vie où il serait Lycéen, aurait des amis, une famille? ça lui semblait si étrange et si doux, n'était-ce pas un rêve inaccessible pour lui? Il regarda ses mains. Est-ce qu'il pourrait accomplir son désire de devenir héros et ne jamais laisser un enfant vivre le même enfer que lui? Il se mordit la lèvre du bas, pour être un héros il lui fallait un pouvoir de héros, ce qu'il n'avait pas.

"Midoriya? L'interpella Aizawa"

Il se tourna vers lui. Est-ce que cette homme pouvait lui offrir ne serait-ce qu'un quart de ce qu'il rêvait? Il ne savait pas, il ne savait plus... Qui était les personnes en qui il pouvait avoir confiance? Sa mère, son père, Kacchan, les parents de ce dernier; des personnes qu'il ne pouvait pas aller voir sans se faire prendre ou les mettre en danger. N'y avait-il personne d'autre? Il y avait Hitoshi, mais ce dernier pourrait être amener à le trahir à son tour pour se protéger non? Le violet n'aurait pas fait tous ces efforts pour lui planter un couteau dans le dos, et puis s'il avait voulu il aurait tout dit à Native ce matin même.

"Dès demain je vais commencer à entraîner Shinsou pour qu'il entre en section héroïque. Est-ce que tu voudrais te joindre à nous?"

S'entraîner pour être un héros? Ça voudrait dire utiliser son Alter? Il ne voulait pas, c'était quelque chose qu'il se refusait à faire, il regarda ses mains et les serra.

"Je n'ai pas d'alter, chuchota t-il.

Aizawa avait très bien compris qu'il s'agissait d'un mensonge, mais il n'ajouta rien. Si le garçon ne voulait pas en parler c'était son droit. Il se leva, et rentra à l'intérieur puis se retourna tout de même vers le garçon une dernière fois.

"Tu devrais retourner te coucher, si Shinsou se réveille et ne te voit pas il pourrait bien s'inquiéter."

Il laissa le professeur disparaître dans l'appartement avant de se retourner à nouveau vers la ville. Cet homme avait l'air de quelqu'un de bien. Il caressa le chat sur ses genoux, qui se mit à ronronner directement ; tandis que l'autre assis sur un chaise regardait en l'air en battant de la queue furieusement. Il avait l'impression de pouvoir respirer, d'enfin vivre une vie normale. Bien sûr c'était une cage dorée: aller à l'école, au cinéma, voir sa famille... Tout ça lui était encore interdit. Il se leva tout de même pour finalement rentrer à l'intérieure. Il prit la peine de laisser entrouverte la baie vitrée pour les deux chats encore présent sur le balcon.

Il retourna dans la chambre où le violet semblait dormir à poings fermé. Quand il posa une de ses jambes sur le lit il vit les yeux améthystes s'ouvrir, et se tourner vers lui. Il s'excusa de l'avoir réveillé et s'allongea tout en lui tournant le dos. Hitoshi s'était réveillé dès qu'il l'avait entendu quitter la chambre. Puis il avait laissé ses sens à l'affût au cas ou. Il avait voulut se lever, mais Shota avait été plus rapide. Il avait donc laissé l'adulte parler avec le garçon.

Il regarda son dos, il avait envie de lui caresser les cheveux et de lui dire que tout irait bien maintenant, mais il ne pouvait pas en être sûr lui même.

"Midoriya, chuchota t-il. Est-ce que tu me fais confiance?"

Il avait envie de savoir, il était tiraillé par le fait que le garçon avait dû se sentir trahi cette après-midi. Il se sentait coupable et le regard qu'il lui avait lancé en comprenant que quelqu'un d'autre était au courant le hantait. D'un côté il ne regrettait pas, il n'était pas sûre de pouvoir le protéger tout seul, il avait eu besoin d'aide. Ce garçon ressemblait tellement à son ami d'enfance, à ce garçon si fragile qui lui avait fait confiance et qui avait disparu du jour au lendemain il ne savait où.

"Je... Commença le vert, pas sûr de lui. Je pense que oui."

Il ne faisait que « penser » malgré tout ça réchauffa le coeur d'Hitoshi tout en le torturant encore plus. Izuku n'était pas sûr qu'il pouvait compter sur lui.

"Je vais pas t'abandonner d'accord?"  
Ok. Répondit-il après de longues secondess de silence."

Il devait lui dire, lui faire comprendre qu'il serait là, qu'il n'allait pas le lâcher. Il allait tout faire pour que Midoriya ait une vie normale , qu'il n'ait plus à se cacher pour vivre. Il voulait le voir aller à l'école et profiter de la vie. Il était certain qu'il se ferait un tas d'amis rapidement, il était tellement gentil et il avait un coeur énorme. Après tout il avait tenté de le protéger quand le professeur était venu le chercher.

"Merci Shinsou-kun. Murmura le garçon."

Hitoshi sourit, il avait l'impression que malgré tout le garçon allait tout de même se reposer un minimum sur lui ainsi. Ce merci voulait dire beaucoup pour le violet. Puis le silence se fit, un silence doux et reposant qui finit par les faire tomber tous deux au creux des bras de Morphée.

Izuku fut le dernier à se lever, quand il se retourna dans le lit il put voir la place vide à côté de lui. Il s'assit sur le lit et remarqua à ses pieds Ichi qui y faisait sa toilette tranquillement. Il finit par sortir de la chambre pour entendre les deux hommes parler dans la cuisine de son avenir.

"Il faudrait lui prendre des livres sur les matières générales. Est-ce qu'il a besoin d'aide pour apprendre les maths?  
Il a eu quelques difficultés mais il a l'air d'apprendre vite et facilement, je pense que lui faire rattraper trois ans de cours ne lui sera pas insurmontable...  
Mais? Parce que je sens qu'il y en a un.  
C'est juste qu'il reste ici enfermé toute la journée, je ne trouve pas ça sain.  
Je comprends bien mais on a pas trop le choix."

Shinsou trouvait ça assez injuste et en même temps il voulait que le garçon soit en sécurité. Il soupira, il voulait que cette affaire se règle vite et qu'ainsi Midoriya puisse avoir plus de liberté. Il aimerait bien l'accompagner jusqu'à sa salle de classe et le voir évoluer au sein d'une dynamique scolaire.

"Prends ton petit déjeuner, on commence ton entraînement dans une heure. Lui dit le professeur. Midoriya viens aussi manger."

Le vert sursauta, ne sachant pas qu'il avait déjà été repéré. Il se déplaça vers le violet et pris la chaise la plus proche de lui. Son déjeuner était déjà tout prêt et le professeur s'installa lui aussi. il discuta avec le lycéen de quel type d'entraînement ils allaient faire.

"Ah au faite Midoriya ! Cette après-midi le policier va venir te poser des questions. Annonça Aizawa.

Le plus petit s'arrêta de manger et regarda son assiette, l'esprit perdu. Quel genre de questions allaient lui être posé? Il déglutit et laissa son plat sur la table. Hitoshi le regard inquiet, au moins il serait là, avec lui cette après-midi. Finalement l'heure de partir pour l'entraînement arriva et Izuku n'avait toujours pas ouvert la bouche depuis que Shota lui avait parlé du déroulement de la journée.

Shinsou posa une main sur l'épaule du garçon qui allait donc rester tout seul. Il n'était plus si sûr de vouloir partir durant toute la mâtinée et de le laisser. Et s'il décidait de s'enfuir à nouveau? Il finit par suivre son professeur, une fois dans le couloir il le vit fermer à clé et se diriger vers l'ascenseur.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, on ne sera pas loin, on va commencer par aller courir dans le parc à côté."

Il regarda le bâtiment, voir s'il pouvait repérer l'appartement et surtout si on pouvait voir Izuku. Ce dernier ne devait sûrement pas se trouver sur le balcon, mais regarder le rassurait quelque part. Il souffla et traversa la route pour se retrouver au parc, il devait être neuf heures du matin et quelques passants semblaient debout pour faire un tour au même endroit.

Le professeur lui expliqua quel parcours ils allaient devoir effectuer et le nombre de fois. Il se sentait épuisé rien que d'en parler. Il finit par suivre l'adulte sur le chemin où ils allaient s'entraîner pendant plusieurs mois. Si au départ tout allait bien, au bout d'une dizaine de minutes il se sentit ralentir et son souffle se faire plus rare. Il n'avait jamais été bon en sport, il avait la moyenne et ça lui suffisait amplement, il se rattrapait dans les autres matières. Aizawa lui n'avait pas l'air fatigué d'un poil, et Shinsou fut pris d'un élan de motivation. Les héros devaient s'entraîner dur, et c'est pas en restant en arrière à les regarder faire qu'il allait pouvoir accomplir son rêve.

Malheureusement il dut vite se rendre compte que son endurance était moindre. Ereaserhead était déjà à plus de vingt mètres devant lui. Il se stoppa complètement, essoufflé, et posa ses mains sur ses jambes. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait vomir ses tripes, il tentait de prendre des grandes goulées d'air, mais ça lui brûlait presque la gorge. Il ne vit pas le professeur revenir vers lui.

"Nous avons même pas fait un tour complet. Dit-il. Marche au moins jusqu'à la fin, si tu t'arrêtes comme ça ce n'est pas bon pour ton corps."

Le violet s'exécuta et se mit à marcher lentement, tentant de reprendre une respiration plus calme. Arrivé à l'entrée du parc, il avait retrouvé son souffle. L'adulte, lui avait effectué un tour de plus et arriva tranquillement vers lui comme s'il n'avait fourni aucun effort. Tout le monde pouvait croire que cet homme était du genre faignant et plutôt du genre à se poser le week-end. Mais il était un héros, il ne fallait pas se fier à son apparence.

"Allez on retourne à l'intérieur l'entraînement n'est pas encore fini."

Hitoshi avait envie de dire que si, c'était terminer, qu'il en pouvait plus et qu'il retournait se coucher. Mais il devait aussi pouvoir être plus fort afin de réaliser son rêve. Une fois dans le bâtiment, ils passèrent devant les ascenseurs pour se retrouver dans une pièce au fond du couloir. À l'intérieur le lycéen constata qu'elle était équipée par tout un tas de matériel de fitness. Un homme se trouvait dans le fond, soulevant des haltères.

Aizawa revint vers lui avec une serviette et une bouteille d'eau, il se dépêcha de l'ouvrir pour en prendre une grande gorgée. Puis il suivit le professeur jusqu'à un appareil dont il ignorait l'utilité.

"Tu vas t'allonger dessus, tu poses ta tête ici et tu coinces tes jambes sous ces deux rouleaux."

Il s'allongea donc comme son enseignant lui avait dit. Une fois dans la bonne position, le brun lui indiqua qu'il devait croiser ses bras sur son torse et le ramener vers l'avant. Il devait en faire une vingtaine comme ça, si les cinq premières lui parurent ridiculement facile les dix autres furent plus durs et les cinq derniers à la limite de l'impossible. Finalement, il réussit à les faire après de longue souffrance.

"Bien maintenant on va passer aux pompes, tu vas m'en faire dix pour l'instant."

Comment ça pour l'instant? Il n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir en faire deux. Il s'allongea au sol et il se mit en position puis il se baissa une première fois, puis une seconde, avant de ne pas pouvoir tendre à nouveau ses bras.

"Tu n'es pas dans la bonne position, c'est donc normale que ce soit difficile pour toi. Remets-toi dans la position."

Il tendit à nouveau ses bras et exécuta à nouveau le mouvement. Mais ses hanches furent retenus par les mains de son professeur pour éviter qu'il ne les descende trop bas. Avec l'aide du professeur il en fit cinq mais n'avait vraiment plus de force après.

"Bien on repasse à une session de dix abdos et tu me referas cinq pompes tout seul."

Mais c'était de la torture à ce niveau là! Une fois la dernière pompe effectué il s'étala au sol. Il allait souffler quand le Aizawa lui demanda de s'asseoir les jambes tendues. Une fois dans la bonne position, l'adulte lui appuya légèrement sur les épaules pour les faire descendre afin de l'étirer correctement. Il lui demanda de se remettre debout avec les jambes écartées et de se pencher de chaque côté.

Quand Shota décida qu'il s'était assez étiré ils purent retourner à l'appartement. Shinsou se dirigea directement dans sa chambre pour prendre des affaires propres, et c'est d'ailleurs dans celle-ci que se retrouvait Izuku. Il était allongé dessus tournant le dos à la porte le chat noir et blanc près de son torse.

"Midoriya, tout va bien?"

Comme le garçon ne répondit pas il s'approcha du lit afin de voir s'il dormait, mais ce dernier avait bien les yeux ouverts et il ne semblait pas enclin à la discussion. Ce dernier était sûrement perdu dans ses pensées. Hitoshi aurait voulu lui dire quelque chose, mais n'arrivant pas à choisir ses mots il prit la fuite pour prendre sa douche. Une fois propre il retourna vers le vert qui n'avait pas bougé.

Il se mit devant la tête du vert, ce qui réussit à attirer son attention. Ce dernier s'assit, il devait inquiéter le violet et ce n'était pas son intention. Mais il avait peur des questions qui allaient lui être posées, il n'était pas sur de pouvoir y répondre, il avait lui même peur des réponses. Voyant son trouble, le plus grand s'assit à son tour pas loin de lui.

"Si jamais il te pose des questions qui ne te plaisent tu n'es pas obligé d'y répondre, d'accord ? Fais de ton mieux mais ne te force pas, je vais demander à Aizawa-sensei si je peux rester à tes côtés durant l'interrogatoire ça te va?"

Oui l'avoir à ses côtés le rassurait, il s'était beaucoup attaché à lui. Il était la personne en qui il avait le plus confiance pour l'instant. Bien sûr Ereaserhead lui inspirait une certaine sécurité mais il ne pouvait pas l'affirmer à cent pour cent. Il eut un peu de mal à venir manger et encore plus à s'installer sur le canapé en attendant le policier.

* * *

**Et voilà! vous en saurez plus au chapitre suivant mais comme dab' je délivre mes infos au compte goûte parce que je trouve ça bien plus intéressant et puis ça vous donne envie de lire la suite... enfin normalement!**

**N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, je me ferais un plaisir d'y répondre!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Salut!**

**Je vous publie enfin le nouveau chapitre qui est près depuis un petit moment mais que j'ai eut un peu la flemme de publié... Ca arrive à tout le monde! Bon en tout j'espère que vous allez aimé! Cette fois si on en apprend un peu plus sur Izuku et sur sa captivité!**

**Je vais passer au remerciement, à la mafia qui m'a aidé a peaufiner le gros du scénario, puis à Ahriall qui m'a beaucoup aidé dans l'écriture de beaucoup de passage et aussi Molly qui est ma bêta lectrice!**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartienne pas, je suis que la marionnette Horikoshi Kohei et de son oeuvre! **

* * *

**Chapitre 9: L'identité du vilain**

Quelqu'un fit sonner l'interphone. Izuku sentit son stress augmenter au fur et à mesure des minutes. Il entendit le professeur dérocher, parler et sembler légèrement agacé mais il consentit à ouvrir. Ce n'était pas pour le rassurer. Shinsou voulut lui aussi savoir ce qu'il se passait mais en voyant que Aizawa ne semblait pas tant en colère que ça il ne dit rien. Au bout d'une longue minute le policer se présenta à la porte de l'appartement et le brun ouvrit.

Mais là, devant lui, ne se trouvait pas seulement Nanomasa, mais également All Might ainsi qu'à ses côtés un jeune garçon blond. Midoriya qui était assit à côté d'Hitsohi lui prit le bras. Le violet reconnut un des senpais de son école, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait faire ici. Il posa sa main sur celle qui entourait son bras pour montrer au vert qu'il était là et qu'il n'allait pas s'en aller.

"Bonjour Sensei! Fit le blond, tout joyeux."

Le détective le salua à son tour et s'approcha du canapé une fois qu'il eut retiré ses chaussures. Il se posa sur un fauteuil, gardant une distance avec le plus petit tout en prenant une pose confortable pour rassurer le garçon, lui montrant qu'il n'était pas la pour l'agresser.

"Bonjour Shinsou. Bonjour Midoriya. Dit-il calmement. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, All Might est un bon héros, et je te présente Mirio Togata, un élève du lycée très prometteur. Il est le disciple d'All Might."

Izuku avait toujours été fan du numéro un des héros, et il ne pouvait pas nier être impressionné de le voir ici même. Mais d'un autre côté, si, il y a des années, il lui aurait inspiré confiance, ce n'était pas le cas aujourd'hui. Bien sûr il savait qu'il n'était pas du côté des vilains mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'appréhender.

"Je vais te poser plusieurs questions, j'aimerais que tu y répondes avec le plus de précision possible, d'accord?"

Il continua à regarder les deux blonds qui s'étaient déplacé vers la cuisine en attendant que le policier ait fini. Aizawa s'approcha de lui et s'assit à ses côtés. Le fait que Midoriya ne se tourna pas une seule seconde vers lui mais restait figé sur les deux nouvelles têtes prouvait qu'il avait un minimum confiance en lui, bien qu'il l'avait vu se tendre à sa venue et se rapprocher du lycéen.

"Midoriya. l'appela le professeur."

Il se retourna vers lui, serrant un peu plus le bras d'Hitoshi qui grimaça légèrement sous la douleur. En faite non il n'avait pas plus confiance en lui que la veille, il restait comme une biche prise dans les phares d'une voiture.

"Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, d'accord ? Shinsou et moi allons rester à côté de toi. Si jamais certains questions t'incommodent tu n'auras qu'à nous le dire et on passera à la suivante. Tout ce que tu diras ici restera ici."

Il hocha la tête, et se tourna finalement vers Tsukauchi bien qu'il continua à lancer des coups d'œil vers la table où était assis les deux autres.

"Te souviens-tu quel jour tu as été enlevé?

Dans le mois de Mai. Chuchota-t-il. Avant ma rentrée au collège.

Bien. Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ce jour là?"

Il se mordit la lèvre du bas, il n'avait pas envie de s'en souvenir, mais plus il donnerait de détails, plus ça aiderait le policier. Mais est-ce que ça servirait à quelque chose? Peut-être que oui, il avait vu de temps en temps de nouvelles têtes arriver avec ou sans leur consentement. Il devait aider ces personnes encore prisonnières et les futures victimes. Il prit une inspiration et essaya de décrire ce qu'il pouvait. Il rentrait de l'école, on s'était encore moqué de lui car il n'avait pas d'alter, Kacchan en particulier, il lui avait même dit de disparaître, ça lui avait fait mal. Il ravala ses larmes qui menaçaient de sortir.

"Il s'est approché de moi... Il m'a dit connaître quelqu'un qui pourrait me donner un alter..."

Il entendit un poing s'abattre sur la table derrière lui, il sursauta en même temps que la personne à qui il était agrippé, et ils se retournèrent comme un seul homme. Shota fusilla All Might du regard, ce dernier s'excusa doucement un visage de chien battu sur le visage.

"Bien reprenons, soupira Naomasa. As tu suivi cet homme?

Non, je lui ai dit que je devrais en parler à ma mère d'abord... Mais je... il y avait ce policier avec lui...

Un policier? Comment s'appelait-il?

Je sais plus. Murmura le garçon.

Et l'autre homme tu le connaissais?"

S'il le connaissait? Bien sûr ! c'était son médecin de famille, celui-là même qui lui avait annoncé qu'il était un sans alter, celui qui avait anéanti tous ses espoirs à l'âge de quatre ans.

"Tusbasa-sensei, mon médecin.

Un médecin? Fit le policier, surpris.

Ça semble logique. Dit Aizawa. Il devait choisir les victimes en fonction d'une certaine particularité.

Et plus précisément leur Alter. Intervint All Might."

On sentait dans son aura qu'il était en colère. Il se leva de sa chaise et s'approcha de Midoriya. Il devait vérifier une dernière chose avant d'être à cent pour cent sûr, bien qu'il n'y avait peu de place pour le doute. Naomasa se leva aussi et mit une main en avant pour lui faire comprendre de ne pas avancer plus.

Midoriya était apeuré, il n'aimait pas ce genre d'ambiance, il avait l'impression d'étouffer. La mauvaise humeur du héros en était presque oppressante. Il se retenait comme il pouvait à Shinsou qui s'inquiétait de le voir aussi mal et qui ne pouvait rien faire. C'est Aizawa qui pris le relais en s'agenouillant devant le garçon et lui prenant le visage entre ses mains.

"Midoriya regarde-moi. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, personne ne te fera du mal ici, d'accord?"

Ça ne marcha pas vraiment. Il avait écarté son visage à l'approche des mains. Il avait été effrayé mais une fois qu'il avait reconnu le visage du brun il avait repris pied et avait cherché un réconfort. Ses yeux émeraudes partirent à la recherche des Améthystes. Il reprit une respiration normale, se sentant mieux en sachant qu'Hitoshi était toujours à ses côtés. Ce dernier colla son front au sien inconsciemment et se mit à lui parler doucement pour le rassurer.

All Might se calma, semblant encore une fois s'en vouloir. Mais pire que tout ; si ce qu'il pensait était vrai, il aurait de quoi vraiment s'en vouloir et son ami de longue date l'avait lui aussi très bien compris. Une fois que tous reprirent leur calme, Naomasa appela avec douceur le garçon, qui tourna légèrement sa tête.

"Est-ce que tu sais de quel ami il parlait?

Je ne sais pas son nom. Bafouilla-t-il.

Peux-tu nous le décrire?"

Le décrire? Cet homme avec le visage complètement défiguré? Il n'avait rien à dire à part qu'il était effrayant, avec son rire rauque, sa voix caverneuse et ses mains immenses. Il ferma les yeux, tentant d'échapper à cette image. Il poussa sa tête dans le bras de Shinsou, il lâcha même son bras pour entourer sa taille. Les mains qui se posèrent sur sa tête et son dos le rassurèrent, elles lui fournissaient un cocon protecteur.

Tsukauchi comprit que c'était bien trop récent et douloureux pour le garçon, il avait encore un tas de questions à lui poser, en particulier l'une d'elles, qui semblait être la plus importante. S'il répondait à cette question et que c'était positif ça allait faire avancer son enquête à pas de géant, bien quand même temps rien ne serait suffisant.

"Midoriya j'ai une toute dernier question pour toi, aujourd'hui. Elle est très importante. Plaida l'enquêteur."

Il déglutit. Il ne voulait pas quitter les bras du violet, ce dernier lui caressait le dos comme il l'aurait fait pour un chat. Aizawa scrutait la moindre réaction qui l'obligerait à sortir tout le monde de la pièce. Après tout, il n'avait toujours pas connaissance de l'alter de l'enfant, et il était sût qu'il en avait un et qu'il mentait à ce propos. Si jamais le vert prenait trop peur ou qu'il paniquait il pourrait activé son pouvoir qui pourrait être dangereux.

"Midoriya, est-ce que l'homme peux voler un alter? Questionna le policier."

La réaction du garçon ne se fit pas attendre ; il se crispa encore plus et sa prise sur le garçon se resserra. Il se souvenait des personnes qui avaient défilé et qui étaient repartis avec un nouvel alter en jurant allégeance à l'homme, ou à ces bêtes monstrueuses qui en possédaient plusieurs. Ou même à lui-même qui en avait vu défiler au sein de son propre corps. Il sanglota. Il voulait ne plus y penser, que quelqu'un lui vienne en aide...

Shota avait froncé les sourcils. Un alter qui permettait d'en voler d'autre, est-ce que c'était vraiment sérieux? Il chercha d'un regard All Might qui lui échangeait une information silencieuse avec Naomasa.

"Êtes-vous sérieux?

Oui. Trancha Tsukauchi.

Vous étiez déjà au courant? Demanda-t-il.

On s'en doutait mais nous ne pouvions pas être Certains... C'est compliqué.

Je pense que tout le monde mérite des explications et en particulier Midoriya. Fit Shinsou."

Le Numéro un se mordit la lèvre et demanda à Mirio de les rejoindre dans le salon avant de tous se mettre autour de la table basse. Izuku hoquetait dans le tee shirt du Lycéen, il n'avait pas vraiment suivi la conversation. Il se raidit quand il sentit une troisième main au niveau de son cuir chevelu mais se détendit très légèrement en entendant la voix d'Ereaser Head.

"Midoriya je pense que tu devrais écouter, ça va être important"

Il tenta de refouler ses larmes et se décrocha légèrement d'Hitoshi, tout en le gardant tout de même dans ses bras. Il tourna la tête vers les deux blonds, le plus jeune regardait son aîné avec un air triste sur le visage. Quant à All Might, ce dernier avait le visage sérieux et quand il croisa le regard émeraude il posa son front à terre.

"Je suis désolé jeune Midoriya, j'ai bien peur que ce qui t'es arrivé est entièrement ma faute.

Toshinori... souffla l'enquêteur.

Cet homme qui t'a fait subir ça s'appelle All For One. Son Alter lui permet de voler les alters et de les transmettre à d'autres personnes. Il y a cinq ans je l'ai affronté, je le pensais mort... Mais à cause de ma conclusion trop hâtive il s'en est sortit et tu en as subi les frais."

Il le vit rester à terre, il aurait pu lui dire qu'il le pardonnait, mais il ne le pensait pas coupable. Il savait que l'erreur était humaine. All Might avait pensé bien faire. La personne à qui il en voulait c'était ce docteur qui l'avait enlevé, mais il ne le dit pas, il n'en avait pas la force.

"Bien je pense qu'on va pouvoir laisser Midoriya se reposer pour l'instant."

Aizawa joignit le geste à la parole en invitant le vert à se lever et se diriger vers la chambre. Shinsou l'y accompagna, de toute façon il n'avait pas le coeur à retirer la main qui tenait son Tee shirt aussi fermement. Le professeur referma la porte derrière eux et repartit voir ses invités.

"Est-ce que cet homme représente un réel danger pour Midoriya?

À vrai dire nous n'en savons rien, mais du peu que nous avons appris grâce à leurs deux témoignages c'est que All for One veux absolument ce garçon. On ignore juste pourquoi il le veux tellement. Conclut Naomasa.

Ne serait-ce pas pour son Alter? Demanda Shota.

Non ce petit est né sans Alter et c'est ça qu'on ne comprend pas, pourquoi il se serait intéressé à un garçon sans pouvoir. Normalement seul...

Il en a un. Le coupa Aizawa

Non il n'en a pas, c'est marqué dans son dossier. Lui affirma Tsukauchi.

Je vous assure qu'il en a un, il m'a affirmé le contraire mais il mentait à plein nez.

Et si All for One lui en avait donné un. Fit Mirio"

Ils n'avaient pas du tout pensé à cette possibilité. Il est vrai qu'il pouvait lui en avoir donné un, mais pourquoi ? Normalement ce vilain ne se serait pas embêté à kidnapper un sans alter. Qu'avait donc ce garçon qui ait pu attirer cet homme ? Qu'avait ce garçon que les autres n'avaient pas? Cette affaire était bien plus compliqué qu'il n'y paraissait.

Tout ce qu'ils avaient pour l'instant était un nom, il allait leur en falloir plus pour avancer dans cette enquête. All Might se sentait coupable de la situation du garçon, s'il n'avait pas laissé All for One en liberté il ne serait rien arrivé à Midoriya. Il lança un regard à Togata, il allait laisser tous ses problèmes à son pauvre disciple. Non ! Il devait régler tous ses problèmes avant, afin que ce dernier n'ait pas à s'en faire pour la suite! Le lycéen lui sourit, il n'avait pas peur du défi qui l'attendait, en acceptant d'être le successeur de Toshinori il savait ce qu'il encourait. Il n'allait pas renoncer maintenant!

"Est-ce que je pourrais venir voir Midoriya? Demanda Mirio."

Shota réfléchit. Le garçon était encore peu habitué à voir du monde sans se monter la tête sur un complot. Il n'acceptait que Shinsou, mais malgré tout on voyait de la méfiance à chaque pas qu'il faisait. Pourtant les paroles de son élève de ce matin lui revinrent en mémoire. Il devait préparer le vert à voir plus de monde afin qu'il se réhabitue à une vie sociale.

"Pas tout de suite, on va attendre quelques jours avant ça. Je voudrais qu'il s'habitue déjà à vivre ici."

Il ne comptait pas les faire changer d'endroit, Izuku serait bien trop perdu et en panique s'il devait encore bouger. Le garder ici sous les yeux d'Aizawa était la meilleur solution. Il raccompagna ses invités à l'entrée et les remercia. Ils allaient devoir chercher plus d'informations mais ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de laisser à Izuku une bonne semaine pour pouvoir souffler.

Il retourna dans la chambre des deux adolescents. Il se doutait que le violet avait dû écouter leur conversation, de toute manière ils n'avaient pas cherché à être discret. Le plus petit était allongé sur les couvertures, le dos tourné à la porte. Shinsou était simplement assis sur le lit, une main sur l'épaule du garçon.

"Je vais aller chercher des livres et cahiers pour collégien, je vais aussi aller faire quelques courses et je reviens.

Bien sensei."

Hitoshi se tourna vers Midoriya. Il s'inquiétait, il avait entendu le reste de leur conversation. Et ça ne le rassurait pas qu'on ne sache pas quelles étaient les motivations derrière ces actes. S'il avait bien compris c'était un ennemi qui avait tenu tête à All Might, c'était bien pire que ce qu'il avait pensé. En plus de ça, il était possible qu'Izuku ait un alter qui appartenait à une autre personne? Il se demandait si le transfert l'avait fait souffrir, et s'il avait bien un alter maintenant, mais il ne posa aucune question. Il se demanda aussi si les cicatrices dans son dos avaient un rapport avec tout ça.

Il finit par s'allonger à son tour, lâchant l'épaule du vert. Ce dernier se retourna vers lui et se roula presque en boule à ses côtés. Il posa sa main sur ses cheveux et les caressa doucement. C'est à ce moment là que choisit Ichi pour venir ronronner sur son ventre. Il sourit doucement en ayant l'impression d'avoir deux chats avec lui.

Le reste de l'après midi se passa dans le calme le plus total. Quand il entendit Aizawa rentrer il s'écarta d'Izuku qui somnolait et déplaça le chat. Il vit l'adulte poser tout sur la table, il l'aida à tout ranger à sa place. Il avisa les bouquins qu'il avait pris, de l'anglais, du japonais, histoire, géo et science. Il avait même pris un livre sur les maths, il se souvint alors qu'il allait devoir rendre le sien un jour.

Le lendemain le lycéen et son professeur se refirent une séance de sport qui épuisa le pauvre adolescent. Ce dernier se demandait si un jour il allait pouvoir en finir une sans être épuisé à la limite de la mort. L'après midi il le passa à aider Izuku dans son apprentissage en japonais et science, ce dernier avait l'air d'avaler ses paroles comme du petit lait.

"Si jamais en journée tu ne comprends pas un truc tu n'auras qu'à le noter quelque part et me demander quand je rentrerais, d'accord?

Oui, merci Shinsou."

* * *

**Vous l'aurez compris le grand méchant n'est nul autre que All for One, mais pourquoi il a Kidnapper Izuku? Et bien vous le saurez pas tout de suite malheureusement mais j'ai hâte de voir vos théorie dessus, moi je sais déjà la vérité!**

**Un petit commentaire ça fait toujours plaisir!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour à tous!**

**Je sais que je met des plombes à publier, mais je suis fautif, je met du temps à l'énvoyer à ma bêta, qui est très occupé et dès qu'elle la corriger je l'ai un peu garder pour moi... Mais j'ai enfin eut le motivation d'ajouter les modifications et tadaaaaa! Je sais vous voudriez avoir le prochain chapitre plus vite mais je peux rien vous promettre! **

**Je vais passer au remerciement, à la mafia qui m'a aidé a peaufiner le gros du scénario, puis à Ahriall qui m'a beaucoup aidé dans l'écriture de beaucoup de passage et aussi Molly qui est ma bêta lectrice!**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartienne pas, je suis que la marionnette Horikoshi Kohei et de son oeuvre! **

* * *

**Chapitre 10: Première sortie**

Le lundi, ce fut difficile pour le violet de laisser Izuku,bien qu'il l'eut déjà fait pendant une semaine. Il salua le garçon et finit par suivre son professeur jusqu'au garage. Il ne prit même pas attention que tout le monde allait le voir sortir de la voiture d'Aizawa une fois au lycée, ce ne fut qu'en arrivant au lycée qu'il réalisa enfin. Il n'avait pas honte d'être vu en compagnie de son professeur, il n'avait pas non plus peur qu'on l'accuse d'être favorisé.Il avait conscience que certaines rumeurs pouvaient s'envenimer et prendre une ampleur plus difficile à gérer que des simples bruits de couloir. C'était ce genre de rumeurs-là qui lui poserait problème. Heureusement aucun élève ne s'aventurait à côté du parking. Ses camardes penseraient juste qu'il était arrivé plus tôt et qu'il avait pris le temps de discuter avec le professeur au sujet de la section héroïque ou autre chose. Il se dirigea alors en classe, soulagé.

Izuku était coincé dans cet immense appartement, seul... enfin pas vraiment, il y avait Ichi et Ni avec lui. Il se posa un moment devant la baie vitrée, à regarder la vie grouillante de monde de l'extérieure. Il avait envie de prendre un grand bol d'air frais ou de juste se poser sur le balcon et respirer, mais Ereaser Head lui avait dit d'éviter et il était d'accord avec lui. Connaissant certaines personnes du réseaux des vilains, elles pourraient le repérer de loin et le faire disparaître d'un claquement de doigt.

Il se leva pour finalement troquer son pyjama contre des habits propres, même si tout ce qu'il portait appartenait à Shinsou. Il se dirigea vers la chambre et vit le T-shirt de sport qu'avait mit le violet la veille. Il ne sentait pas mauvais et bizarrement l'odeur du garçon le rassurait, alors il n'hésita pas avant de l'enfiler. Une fois habillé, il prit le livre d'histoire héroïque et se posa dans le salon de la salle à manger. Il voulait rattraper son retard le plus vite possible pour pouvoir converser de ce qu'il avait appris avec Hitoshi.

Il commença à gratter son stylo sur la page quand il entendit l'interphone se raidit tout d'abord au son, mais parvint aussi vite à se résonner. Pour que quelqu'un puisse entrer dans l'immeuble, il fallait ouvrir à la personne qui avait appuyé sur la sonnette. S'il ne pressait pas sur le bouton, personne ne pourrait pénétrer les lieux ni venir jusqu'à lui. Tout de même, une question lui trottait en tête ; qui pouvait bien venir sonner en pleine journée à la porte d'un professeur ? A son grand soulagement, la sonnette ne retentit plus, ni personne ne vint frapper à la porte. Il demeura une demi-heure sur le qui-vive avant de pouvoir enfin reprendre pleinement la lecture de son bouquin là où il s'était arrêté.

La mâtinée passa assez rapidement pour lui mais l'après-midi, après une heure passée devant la télé, il ne put s'empêcher de regarder l'horloge toutes les cinq minutes en attendant que les deux autres rentrent. Il tenta de se concentrer sur un cours de maths mais rien n'y fit ; il n'y arrivait pas. Alors, quand enfin arriva dix-sept heures, il se redressa et tourna la tête en direction de la porte. Une fois qu'il aperçut Shinsou il s'avança jusqu'à lui, surprenant le professeur.

"Bon retour.

Je suis rentré Midoriya. Lui répondit le lycéen."

Aizawa ne se vexa pas quand il remarqua que le jeune garçon ne lui accorda pas le même accueil et qu'il inclina juste sa tête. Il le vit suivre le violet jusqu'à la chambre. Shota se prit à les comparer à une oie et son petit. Hitoshi n'y fit même pas attention, pour lui Izuku ne faisait ça que parce que c'était plus rassurant pour le vert d'être avec lui, ce qui était en partie vrai.

"Je pense qu'on devrait faire un tour pour t'acheter des habits, les miens sont beaucoup trop grands."

Midoriya posa le regard sur ce qu'il portait, et dut admettre que le haut lui faisait presque une robe. Il avait mis un pantalon en-dessous mais il avait dû serrer la ceinture presque à son maximum. Il ne dit rien pour le contredire, au vue de sa petit taille et de sa masse musculaire presque inexistante, il avait l'air d'une personne sans domicile qui s'était habillé avec les habits les moins chers du marché.

"Je verrai si mes parents n'en ont pas gardé, faudra que je les appelle de tout façon. Ajouta-t-il."

Ils retournèrent finalement dans le salon où Histoshi se mit à faire ses devoirs. Izuku reprit ses propres affaires et s'installa à ses côtés. Le silence se fit, il n'était pas aussi lourd que celui qu'il avait subi durant la journée, bien au contraire. Pour Midoriya c'était presque réconfortant.

La semaine s'écoula ainsi, rien de nouveau n'arriva, juste une routine qui s'installa tranquillement. Elle ne changeait qu'un peu le matin, quand Shota décidait qu'ils devaient faire un entraînement matinal. Dans ces moments-là, le lycéen laissait le plus petit dormir et revenait le réveiller pour le déjeuner. Ce dernier avait commencer à adresser la parole à l'adulte pour de simples questions sur ses cours puis, petit à petit, pour d'autres raisons.

Alors, quand le week-end arriva, il n'hésita pas trop longtemps pour aller voir le professeur. Ce dernier était assis dans le canapé à lire un livre tout en caressant un de ses chats. Il fut surpris de voir le garçon debout devant lui, semblant nerveux.

"Je.. je voudrais sortir un peu. Chuchota t-il."

Rester enfermé, il l'avait vécu pendant trois ans. Il savait les risques qu'il encourait cependant il en avait marre de rester à rester cloîtré, à n'avoir pour seul paysage à voir que ces mêmes quatre murs. Il voulait respirer de l'air frais. Bien sûr, quand il était seulement avec Hitoshi, il n'avait pas fait de telle demande mais là il en avait envie. Sortir, profiter du soleil, sentir le vent sur sa peau. Il étouffait, il voulait pourvoir profiter au moins un instant comme un simple jeune de son âge : s'allonger dans l'herbe, écouter les oiseaux chanter, sentir le vent emmêler ses cheveux. Il voulait vivre.

Aizawa le sonda pour voir s'il n'était pas entrain de préparer un plan pour s'enfuir, bien qu'il le sentait plus en confiance il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il restait craintif. Il tourna la tête vers son élève qui le regardait comme si lui aussi le priait de le laisser aller dehors. Au vue de la chaleur ambiante, le laisser sortir avec un pull pour cacher son visage paraîtrait suspect.

"Bien, soyez prêt dans vingt minutes."

Izuku sourit à pleines dents confirmant que Shouta avait pris la bonne décision. Il savait déjà où il allait les emmener pour ne pas qu'il y ait de danger et qu'ainsi le plus petit puisse profiter du beau temps. Il ferma son livre et envoya un message, il savait qu'il pouvait venir même le week-end mais il préférait en être certain.

Midoriya fut quand même contraint de mettre un sweat à capuche pour aller jusqu'à la voiture et et même une fois à l'intérieur, il dut le garder. C'est quand ils arrivèrent près de Yuei que Shinsou se questionna.

"On a le droit de venir à Yuei le week-end?

Oui, il n'y a que les professeurs et les personnes de l'entretient qui peuvent y entrer.

Mais je ne suis qu'un élève et Midoriya ne fait même pas partie de l'école, vous ne risquez rien?

Non j'ai demandé l'autorisation."

Une fois sur le parking, derrière les immenses remparts, Izuku pu enlever son haut et profiter du soleil sur son visage. Ça lui faisait du bien, il avait l'impression que ça faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas pris le temps de profiter ainsi. Il avait fermé les yeux et laissé les doux rayons du soleil lui chatouiller la peau. C'était revigorant.

"Midoriya. L'interpella Hitotshi"

Il reprit pied pour regarder le violet qui était déjà à l'autre bout du parking. Il marcha rapidement pour être à sa hauteur. Ils longèrent un bâtiment avant d'arriver dans la cours où tout le monde devait se retrouver pour la pause du repas. Il s'assit juste à côté d'Hitoshi et se retourna pour regarder un peu les environs. Il était dans le lycée qu'il avait rêvé d'intégrer. Shinsou et Katsuki venait ici tous les jours. Ils devaient passer ici des fois, peut-être même qu'ils se posaient là où il était.

Aizawa les avait laissé pour aller voir le directeur. Hitoshi s'était allongé et avait fermé les yeux mais il avait gardé tous ses sens en éveil, il voulait être sûr qu'Izuku ne s'éloigne pas. Il l'entendait bouger dans tous les sens. En même temps il devait être heureux de pouvoir avoir plus d'espace et bouger ainsi librement sans avoir peur que quelqu'un de mal intentionné ne le voit. Il ouvrit un oeil pour observer le garçon enlever ses chaussures trop grandes et poser ses pieds dans l'herbe avec un immense sourire.

Puis il le vit s'allonger cherchant une position confortable. Son visage était illuminé par une joie enfantine. Il le vit se retourner sur le ventre et posa une de ses joues sur l'herbe et puis l'autre. On aurait presque dit un bébé qui découvre le monde. Le lycéen laissa un petit rire lui échapper, attirant l'œil du vert. Ce dernier rougit en comprenant que c'était de lui dont il riait.

"Désolé. Chuchota t-il, embarrassé.

Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. On aurait dit un chat qui découvre de l'Herbe-à-chat, c'était très mignon."

Cela ne fit qu'augmenter la gêne du vert, qui tenta de cacher son visage comme il put avant de tourner le dos au violet. Celui-ci, quand sa phrase résonna dans son cerveau, il tourna lui aussi la tête de l'autre côté une légère rougeur sur ses joues. Il n'avait pas pensé avant de parler, chose qu'il ne lui arrivait jamais normalement. Au bout d'une longue minute, le calme revient et tout deux profitèrent juste des rayons du soleil.

Izuku se releva en position assise. Peut-être que s'il avait passé l'examen d'entré pour cette école, il aurait lui aussi put être ici. Marcher dans ces couloirs, arpenter les parcs tout autour. Peut-être même qu'il aurait été dans la classe de Shinsou et qu'ils auraient été amis. Il se tourna vers le bâtiment, quelle était la sensation de parcourir cet endroit avec l'uniforme? De croiser tout un tas de personne qui se formait à la profession de héros? Est-ce que Kacchan était heureux d'être ici? Est-ce que ses parents étaient fiers de lui? Est-ce qu'il avait des amis? D'ailleurs où était sa classe?

"Midoriya?"

La garçon se retourna vers Aizawa qui revenait avec des boissons dans les mains. Il n'avait pas du discuter pendant très longtemps pour revenir aussi vite, mais Deku n'allait sûrement pas poser de question. Il prit la canette que lui tendait le professeur.

"Tu voudrais aller visiter l'intérieure du bâtiment? Demanda t-il."

Il regarda le professeur avec des étoiles dans les yeux, il s'était déjà beaucoup renseigné, quand il était en primaire, sur le lycée, il savait presque tout dessus. Il accepta avec enthousiasme. Le voir aussi joyeux et emballé réchauffa le cœur des deux autres personnes, bien que ça ne ce voyait pas sur leurs visages. L'adulte ébouriffa les cheveux du vert et à sa grande surprise ce dernier se laissa faire docilement. Peut-être qu'ils allaient pouvoir construire une relation de confiance mutuelle.

Il se releva et se dirigea vers l'entrée la plus proche, sachant pertinemment que les deux adolescents le suivraient. À l'entrée, il leur fit enlever leurs chaussures, il partit chercher ceux du lycéen et en prendre d'autres pour Izuku.

"Tiens essaie ces chaussons, ils sont à un de mes élèves. Vous faites la même taille à peu près."

Il les enfila et constata qu'elles lui allaient parfaitement bien. Il sourit et posa les chaussures à l'extérieure. Il avait tout de même vu que sur la petit étiquette les initiales « D.K. » avec le numéro de la classe 1-A était marqué. Ils traversèrent un couloir, ils passèrent devant les trois entrées où les nombreux casiers des élèves étaient répartis. Aizawa lui expliqua qu'il y avait trois entrées pour les élèves des différentes années, ainsi ils passaient par la porte qui leur était attribuée et évitait donc une entrée trop étriquée et remplie de monde.

Ils passèrent dans le self qui était extrêmement grand, même Hitoshi fut impressionné ; il avait l'habitude de le voir rempli de monde. Toute l'école semblait immensément grande sans tous les élèves grouillant de partout. Ils passèrent devant l'infirmerie où Shinsou n'y était allé qu'une fois. Il se souvenait vaguement que c'était une vielle dame qui était l'infirmière mais aujourd'hui elle n'était évidement pas là.

Ils montèrent les escaliers de la première tour, là où se trouvait les classes de première année. Le première étage était consacré aux classes générales. Midoriya put ainsi voir où se situait la classe de son ami et surtout là où il s'asseyait. Il s'était attendu à quelque chose d'exceptionnel, mais finalement ça ressemblait à une salle de classe des plus normales. Il se posa même au bureau du violet, il eut un regard nostalgique... Il se souvenait de lui en primaire sur un bureau similaire à regarder le tableau. Il avait été si impatient de rentrer au collège pour voir si c'était différent, malheureusement il n'en avait pas eu la chance.

Les deux autres le regardèrent se perde une petite minute dans le vague avant le voir se lever pour repartir. Ils passèrent à l'étage héroïque, dans la classe 1-A. C'était exactement la même disposition que pour les générales, ça ne changeait absolument pas. Ce serait aussi cette classe que le lycéen aurait, peut-être, la chance d'intégrer en septembre, s'il réussissait le test de cet été. Aizawa lui présenta même son bureau, il se trouvait tout au fond de la salle.

"Faudra qu'on en parle en rentrant d'ailleurs. Lui fit le sensei."

Il était entré et avait directement filé vers le bureau vide, mais pendant son explication Shota s'était retourné vers le tableau. Izuku regardait quelque chose sur le bureau du professeur, il avait même l'air perdu dans ses pensées, il touchait le cahier d'une main tremblante.

En voyant que Ereaser Head ne le regardait plus, Shinsou se retourna à son tour pour voir la même scène. Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur les jours constellées de tâches de rousseurs du vert. Ils allèrent jusqu'à lui sans comprendre. Est-ce qu'il avait reconnu quelqu'un?

"Midoriya, l'appela Hitsohi. Est-ce que tout va bien?

-Il ne sourit pas, fit-il d'une voix tremblotante.

-Quoi?

-Kacchan, il est triste."

Pourquoi Katsuki avait un visage si triste sur cette image? Pourquoi il avait les yeux aussi terneq? Il était censé être heureux, il avait accompli son rêve non? Il se souvint du passage qui parlait du tournois, Bakugou avait gagné mais il avait paru beaucoup trop calme. Il se souvenait d'un garçon blond avec des airq supérieures, des yeux remplis d'arrogance et de désir d'être le meilleur. Il touchait le visage présent sur le trombinoscope de la classe, comme si ça allait changer quelque chose.

"Tu connais Katsuki Bakugo? Lui demanda Aizawa."

Il n'eut pas vraiment de réponse orale mais de toute façon c'était facile à deviner. Hitoshi décala lentement la main du vert et tenta d'effacer les larmes de ses pouces. Il le força à le regarder dans les yeux. Il colla son front au sien comme il l'avait fait le week-end précédent. Les yeux émeraudes furent alors happés par les Améthystes, ses questions fondirent comme neige au soleil. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, Shinsou lui caressant les joues avec douceur. Le professeur toussa pour s'éclaircir la voix, ce qui fit réagir les deux adolescents qui s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre.

Le violet était légèrement embarrassé, il n'avait pas réfléchi à ce qu'il faisait, il avait juste cherché à calmer le plus petit. Ce dernier avait la tête baissée essuyant les derniers sillons de larmes.

"Midoriya, fit la voix grave du sensei. Tu connais Bakugou?

Oui. Murmura t-il. Nous sommes amis d'enfance..."

Le professeur n'avait jamais réussi à cerner le blond cendré. Il pouvait devenir agressif comme être complètement calme. Il avait voulu discuter avec lui mais ce dernier lui avait affirmé aller très bien, qu'il voulait juste devenir héros le plus vite possible pour arrêter les vilains. Il avait remarqué que durant l'attaque de L'U.S.J. le garçon vouait une haine sans nom au vilain. Quand certains avaient filé il s'était énervé en disant que si on les laissait partir ils blesseraient des innocents. D'un côté son raisonnement était logique, mais la manière dont il l'avait dit avait sonné comme un reproche éloquent. Peut-être que ce désire de se battre contre les vilains venait d'Izuku Midoriya ? Il avait dû prendre sa disparition extrêmement mal. Mais Bakugou avait aussi un côté qu'il ne montrait pas beaucoup, celui de se penser toujours trop faible. Il avait très mal pris le fait que Todoroki n'utilise que partiellement ses pouvoirs contre lui, il avait hurlé contre Shoto en lui disant de ne pas se battre qu'à moitié, qu'il avait besoin de le battre alors qu'il était à pleine puissance.

Aizawa se demandait s'il pourrait les faire se rencontrer, ainsi Katsuki pourrait évoluer et Izuku pourrait revoir un visage familier. Ça pourrait les aider tout les deux. Il fallait qu'il y réfléchisse. Il avait aussi pensé à amener le garçon à Yuei durant la semaine de temps à autres. Comme avait dit Hitoshi, il fallait que le garçon recommence à se socialiser.

Ils finirent la visite dans une ambiance un peu plus morose, et puis vu que les autres tours ressemblaient à la première ils ne s'y intéressèrent pas. Une fois de nouveau au rez-de-chaussée, ils repartirent dehors. Midroiya était un peu perdu dans ses pensées, qu'avait vécu son ami d'enfance pour qu'il ne soit plus le même qu'avant? Est-ce qu'il s'était passé quelque chose durant ces trois ans? Il mit les chaussures mécaniquement, des questions plein la tête. Shinsou, qui l'observait, s'inquiéta pour lui.

"Midoriya, tu voudrais en parler? Lui demanda-t-il doucement."

Le plus petit releva la tête vers lui et la secoua négativement, il ne voulait pas l'embêter avec ses pensées. Ils s'assirent sur un banc en attendant l'adulte. Le lycéen regardait le vert en tentant de déchiffrer ce qui le tracassait mais il n'y arriva pas. Il voulait être l'épaule sur laquelle il se reposerait.

"Bien les enfants, on y va ! Il y a quelqu'un qui va passer à l'appartement pour voir Midoriya."

Le susnommé le regarda avec un air un peu méfiant ; est-ce qu'il allait devoir de nouveau faire face aux questions du policier? Ou était-ce une nouvelle personne qu'il ne connaissait pas? Il n'eut pas de réponse à sa question - en même temps il ne l'avait pas formulée à haute voix. Il fut stressé. La main rassurante d'Hitoshi prit la sienne, semblant lui dire qu'il était là et qu'il n'avait rien à craindre. Il se détendit légèrement mais, une fois dans l'ascenseur de l'immeuble, l'angoisse remonta en flèche.

* * *

**Je pense que vous vous en étiez douté mais oui, Katsuki et Mirodiya ont été amis d'enfance. Je sais que Bakugou est un sale con et que la disparition d'Izuku ne devrait pas l'affecté, mais je suis sur du contraire personnellement, je pense que ça l'aurait touché!**

**En tout cas n'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis! Je vous aimes fort et à la prochaine!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour à tous!**

**Je reviens vers vous plus vite que prévue avec la suite de cette petite fiction! J'espère que comme tout le reste ça vous plaira! On apprend certaines chose ici, bien que l'ont ne sais pas encore tous. Et puis Shinsou et Izuku ... voilà voilà xD**

**Je sais pas si je vous l'ai déjà dit mais je remercie sincèrement Molly, qui prend sur son temps pour me relire chaque fois!**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartienne pas, je suis que la marionnette Horikoshi Kohei et de son oeuvre! **

* * *

**Chapitre 11: Visite médicale**

Devant la porte se trouvait une petite dame âgée. Elle portait une longue veste blanche et des lunettes ornaient son nez. Elle s'appuyait sur une canne en forme de seringue et à ses pieds se trouvaient une sacoche blanche et rose. Shinsou n'eut pas trop de mal à la reconnaître, mais Izuku comprit très vite ce qu'elle faisait là et ça n'était pas pour le rassurer.

Une fois que tous les quatre étaient rentrés à l'intérieur, après avoir salué la petite dame. Celle-ci posa son sac sur la table basse. Elle commença à chercher son matériel et l'aligna sur le côté. Dans l'esprit d'Izuku, une image similaire se calqua sur celle-ci ; celle où il revoyait le docteur choisir minutieusement quel produit il allait lui injecter dans le sang. La tension monta d'un cran en lui et il fit un pas en arrière. Il pensait être sorti d'affaire, il pensait pouvoir enfin souffler.

Il sentit sa bouche s'assécher, sa respiration s'accélérer. Il hyper-ventilait et tout le monde le remarqua. Il se recula jusqu'au mur voisin, il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'approche. Au moment où Hitoshi le toucha, il retira violemment sa main et s'assit au sol. Il rapprocha ses jambes de son torse et posa ses mains sur ses oreilles. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Il voyait l'homme aux lunettes s'approcher de lui avec sa seringue ; il allait encore l'enfermer dans une de ses cuves, ou l'attacher à sa table d'opération à lui faire subir des tests. Est-ce qu'on allait encore lui donner un nouvel alter? C'était bien trop douloureux, son corps avait du mal a accepter un alter qui n'était pas le sien. Il voulait juste qu'on le laisse tranquille.

"Pitié. Sanglota-t-il. Je veux pas. Ça fait mal."

Il pleurait, il voyait flou, seuls ses souvenirs, qui lui revenaient un part un, peuplaient ses pensées. Il suppliait, il priait... en vain. L'homme revenait toujours pour lui. Il sentit quelqu'un le prendre dans ses bras. Il se débattit comme il put mais rien n'y fit la prise était trop forte et ce n'est pas avec son corps frêle qu'il pourait s'échapper.

"Shinsou sers-toi de ton alter pour le calmer! Lui ordonna son professeur."

Se servir de son alter sur Midoriya? Il ne pouvait pas faire ça, le vert avait bien trop confiance en lui ! Mais en même temps Izuku était en pleine crise de panique, il fallait le calmer. Il se concentra prit le visage du garçon entre ses mains. La culpabilité grimpait en lui et lui enserrait la gorge, mais il préféra tenter d'y faire abstraction en l'ignorant.

"Midoriya, s'il te plaît écoute-moi.

Non, je-"

Il activa son alter, capturant ainsi l'esprit du garçon. Il ne se débattit plus et resta comme une marionnette, à attendre les ordres. Aizawa le remit sur ses jambes et il tient debout sans efforts, sseules subsistaient ses larmes, dernier vestige de son libre arbitre. Hitsohsi déglutit, il se sentait horrible. Il avait envie de dissiper l'effet de son alter mais, en même temps, il en avait peur. Est-ce que le plus petit le détesterait après ça? C'était fort possible.

Midoriya avait l'impression de vivre les scènes d'un film ; il voulait s'enfuir mais aucune partie de son corps ne lui obéissait. D'un côté, cela eut le mérite de le calmer, de prendre le temps d'analyser la situation malgré qu'il subsistait un gros stress en lui. Il avait envie de hurler sur le violet pour avoir pris son contrôle, mais en même temps il voyait son visage dévasté par le regret et la tristesse. Maintenant qu'il était enfermé à l'intérieure de son propre corps, il réalisait aussi qu'il n'était pas chez son bourreau, que Shinsou tentait juste de l'aider.

"Je ne pensais pas qu'il ferait une crise aussi violente. Soupira Aizawa."

Tu aurais dû le prévoir Aizawa! Le gronda Chiyo. Bien commençons."

Le plus grand mit les mains dans ses poches, tournant les yeux sur le côté. Oui il aurait pu le prévoir, mais il n'avait pas pensé que le garçon se braquerait autant. Il avait aussi espéré que Shinsou puisse le calmer sans trop de mal. Finalement, il l'avait obligé à utiliser son Alter. Si cette perspective ne lui plaisait pas à lui non plus, il se consola en se disant qu'il n'avait, cette fois, pas trop eu le choix. Et qu'il s'excuserait plus tard auprès de lui. Recorvery Gril s'approcha alors du garçon pour commencer son examen.

"Midoriya assieds toi sur le canapé. Fit le violet."

Ces mots lui écorchaient la gorge, c'était horrible. Il ne voulait pas lui donner un ordre. Il faillit plusieurs fois relâcher son emprise. C'était trop instable ; si jamais l'infirmière le touchait ne serait-ce qu'avec un simple effleurement, la connexion pourrait se rompre.. Il fallait qu'il se concentre. La main qui se posa sur son épaule le calma un peu.

"Respire profondément. Il faut qu'elle termine son examen et après tu pourras relâcher ton emprise."

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Il se détestait tellement à cet instant qu'il pourrait par inadvertance lâcher son emprise. Recovery girl regarda d'abord ses oreilles, puis elle passa ses mains au niveau de son cou, tout semblait normal. Elle ne pourrait malheureusement pas prendre sa tension, elle n'était pas sûre qu'il puisse être fiable pour l'instant.

"Shinsou fais-lui enlever son pull et son T-shirt s'il te plaît?"

Il s'exécuta et encore une fois ça lui laissa un goût amer en bouche. Il avait l'impression d'abuser de son pouvoir et il détestait ça ! Surtout qu'il savait ce qui se trouvait dans le dos du garçon et que ce dernier ne voudrait sûrement pas que n'importe qui puisse le voir. Dans la tête de celui-ci c'était un cri de désespoir qui retentit, suppliant Hitoshi de ne pas l'obliger à ça.

Elle posa son stéthoscope sur la peau pâle d'Izuku. Son battement de cœur n'avait pas l'air d'avoir d'accro, ce qui était une bonne nouvelle. De plus, aucune cicatrice ne barrait sa peau au niveau des organes vitaux. Son examen était pour l'instant extrêmement rassurant. Elle passa ses mains ridées par l'âge un peu partout sur le torse du garçon mais rien ne semblait grave. Elle examina alors les bras et constata que ce garçon avait dû avoir des transfusions mais de quoi? Ça c'était une bonne question, elle devrait sûrement faire des analyses sanguines et d'urine. Elle prit alors sa seringue et tendit le bras du garçon, elle lui dit de serrer le poing pendant qu'elle lui mettait un garrot au niveau du bras.

"Maintiens bien ton contrôle Shinsou, ne te relâche surtout pas."

Au moment où l'aiguille transperça la chair, "sa respiration se coupa. Mais Shinsou put de nouveau souffler quand il vit le tube se remplir de sang. Ça n'avait pas réussi à réveiller Midoriya. Mais pour lui rester avec son alter activé, alors que lui-même avait des sentiments aussi instable lui faisait mal à la tête.

Une fois qu'elle eut pris assez de sang, elle se concentra sur l'inspection de ses épaules. Sur celles-ci, elle constata plusieurs petites cicatrices. Clairement, elles n'étaient pas normales ; elle pouvait le déduire de par ses connaissances médicales. On aurait dit que quelqu'un y avait injecté un produit. Quand elle le fit se retourner Ce fut là que ce fut le plus difficile pour Hitoshi de garder son Alter stable. Il ne l'avait vu qu'une seule fois et ça l'avait déjà troublé, mais ça ne l'empêcha dans perdre ses moyens à nouveau.

"Qu'est ce que c'est? Demanda Aizawa."

Il avait froncé les sourcils, de telles cicatrices bien circulaires c'était étrange. N'était-ce pas qu'un échange d'alter? Est-ce que voler le pouvoir de quelqu'un laissait de telles cicatrices? Recovery Girl, qui était aussi au courant de toute l'affaire, trouva ça aussi très étrange. Elle posa sa main sur le dos du garçon. Le premier cercle se trouvait en-dessous de son omoplate gauche et le deuxième sur la droite.

En palpant la peau elle remarqua des petites boursouflures ; invisibles à l'œil nu, elles étaient toutefois facilement repérables au toucher. Du côté gauche elle en sentit trois, et sur la droite deux. petits tuyaux avaient pénétré la chair. Chiyo n'était pas stupide ; elle avait déjà pu observer ce genre marques sur des patients dans le coma. On leur avait relié des tuyaux afin de leur fournir, par intraveineuses, les nutriments nécessaires au bon fonctionnement des organes vitaux. Mais il n'en fallait pas tant, et sûrement pas dans le dos sinon le patient devait être allongés sur le ventre et il y avait risque d'étouffement. L'hypothèse sur la raison pouvant justifier ces marques - et qui lui semblait la plus probable - aurait été que le garçon ait été plongé dans du liquide et maintenu en position verticale.

"Il peut se rhabiller Shinsou, merci."

Il n'hésita pas longtemps pour lui donner l'ordre d'enfiler son T-shirt, il garda tout de même le contrôle en sachant que tout n'était pas encore fini. Pendant que Shuzenji notait plusieurs choses sur son carnet, Hitoshi eut envie de prendre le plus petit dans ses bras et l'éloigner. Mais il ne pouvait pas, du moins pas temps que son professeur ne lui avait pas dit le contraire.

"Bien je vais prendre ses mesures, as-tu une balance ici Aizawa?"

Le brun s'éloigna pour disparaître dans la salle de bain et revenir avec un pèse personne en forme de chat, si en temps normal ça aurait pu être une situation plutôt drôle, personne n'y fit vraiment attention ; l'atmosphère n'était pas propice à ça. Il le posa pas loin du garçon et le violet le fit monter sur la balance. Il ne pesait qu'environ 44 Kg et même sans mesurer sa taille il était plutôt évident que le poids n'était pas du tout adapté. Il mesurait 1m66 et quand la vielle femme secoua la tête, les deux autres comprirent qu'il y avait un problème.

"Il est bien trop mince pour sa taille, il est presque en dessous de la limite... Il devrait normalement faire 55 Kg mais il en pèse presque 10 de moins, ce n'est pas bon du tout. Il doit avoir beaucoup de carences... Il va falloir lui faire un rééquilibrage alimentaire et il devra prendre des vitamines."

Tout en parlant elle notait sur un papier les instructions et sûrement une liste de choses à acheter pour Izuku. Ce dernier entendait tout ce qu'il se passait, et même si tout ça était pour son bien quelque part il se sentait trahi. Il avait été obligé de montrer son dos et même s'il se doutait que Shinsou l'avait déjà vu, il ne voulait pas que d'autres personnes le voit.

"Tu peux le laisser Hitoshi."

Ce dernier sentit son cœur s'accélérer, il avait peur de la réaction du garçon et d'un côté il comprendrait que ce dernier le rejette. Il désactiva son alter et s'attendit au pire. La réaction du vert ne se fit pas attendre vu que ce dernier s'enfuit dans la chambre en claquant la porte. Hitoshi laissa son regard se perdre dans le couloir, il se sentait minable. Aizawa, au contraire, fut rassuré, il s'attendait à ce qu'il reste sur place, amorphe et sans bouger. La réaction qu'avait eu Midoriya ressemblait à celle d'un enfant dont les parents lui avaient refusé quelque chose. Alors oui, ce n'était pas le même contexte mais qu'il parte en claquant la porte était bien plus engageant que de le voir se fermer de toute interaction extérieure.

Rercovery girl finit par partir laissant une liste d'instructions bien longue au professeur, lequel se devrait d'aller acheter plusieurs choses. Il regarda son élève, qui lui n'avait pas tant bougé que ça. Il lui posa la main sur l'épaule et lui fit signe d'aller voir Izuku. Shinsou déglutit et s'approcha de la porte qui les séparait. Il l'ouvrit doucement et entra à pas feutrés. Il vit que le garçon s'était réfugié sous les couvertures, il l'entendait sangloter d'ici, ça lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poing en plein estomac.

Il s'approcha du lit et tendit la main avant de se rétracter et de laisser son bras retomber mollement. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire maintenant? Le vert devait le haïr, et il ne pouvait pas lui donner tord, même lui se serait hait pour ça. En fait c'était déjà le cas... Il détourna les yeux des couvertures comme si la solution se trouvait quelque part autour de lui. "Oh... tu t'es excusé après?" fut une phrase qui resurgit de ses souvenirs, celle que Midoriya avait prononcé quand il avait parlé du fait qu'il avait utilisé son alter sur ses camarades.

"Je suis désolé. Souffla-t-il. Je suis sincèrement désolé Midoriya."

On entendait la peine dans sa voix, prouvant sa bonne foi mais Izuku était encore triste. Il n'aurait jamais dû le forcer à montrer son dos. Il avait honte que tout le monde ait pu voir ses cicatrices. Elles étaient la preuve qu'il avait bien subi toutes ces choses, c'était des marques indélébiles de sa souffrance et de son calvaire.

"Même si je suis certain que pour l'instant tu ne peux pas me pardonner pour avoir utiliser mon alter sur toi, et moi-même à ta place je ne pourrais pas le faire... j'espère que tu le pourras malgré tout plus tard."

Il sortit de la chambre la mort dans l'âme. Il espérait seulement qu'il puisse lui pardonner un jour. Une fois de nouveau dans le salon, le professeur se préparait à sortir pour acheter tout ce dont il avait besoin et que Chiyo lui avait recommandé. Il prévient alors son élève qu'il sortait et rentrerait en fin de journée en espérant trouver tout ce dont il avait besoin.

"Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait te servir de ton alter mais nous n'avions pas trop le choix. J'irai lui parler en rentrant."

Finalement son professeur ferma la porte. Il n'était pas sûr que ce dernier change quelque chose à l'animosité que Midoriya allait avoir contre lui mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'attendre. Il retourna dans la chambre pour prendre ses affaires de cours et s'installa à la table de la cuisine.

Ni, le chat, sauta sur la table et le regarda de ses grands yeux vert. Il tendit sa main vers le félin mais celui-ci, méfiant, recula d'un pas. Il renifla à peine sa main mais n'approcha pas plus son museau. Il était sur le qui-vive, attendant le moindre mouvement que Shinsou pourrait faire afin de s'enfuir le plus rapidement possible. Il lui rappelait Izuku lors de la première semaine. Il se demandait s'il allait devoir tout recommencer avec lui... Sûrement. Peut-être même qu'il s'était condamné à devoir l'apprivoiser toute sa vie.

Son mal de tête se rappela brusquement à lui. C'est vrai qu'il avait dû bien trop se concentrer pour le maintient de son alter et après que toute la tension ait quitté son corps le contre coup arrivait. Il fallait qu'il s'allonge. Il se leva lentement mais le sang pulsait dans sa boite crânienne. Il avait tout ce qu'il lui fallait dans son sac, il devait retourner à la chambre. Il eut dû mal à aligner deux pas sans tanguer. Ce fut le parcours du combattant pour arriver jusqu'à la chambre ; il souffrait le martyr. Il s'effondra sur les genoux une fois la porte franchie. Il devait trouver ses fichus médicament. Il avança à quatre pattes jusqu'à un de ses sacs. Il sortit les objets un à un avec une lenteur affligeante mais il n'arrivait plus à penser correctement. Ça lui était déjà arrivé de s'évanouir à cause de cette douleur sourde, au réveil il en avait pour la journée à rester au lit.

Deku, qui était allongé dans son lit, l'entendit revenir et le bruit qu'il fit en tombant sur ses genoux. Il avait déjà entendu les petits geignements de douleur mais il n'avait pas voulu voir ce qu'il se passait. Au moment où le violet s'était retrouvé à quatre pattes, il sortit juste sa tête, terrorisé que ce soit ses bourreaux qui auraient pu blesser les autres personnes avant de venir à lui. Il fut très vite soulagé quand il vit qu'il ne s'agissait que d'Hitoshi, néamoins cela s'effaça très vite pour laisser place à l'inquiétude. Il se leva et s'approcha du garçon.

"Shinsou qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Dit-il.  
Ma tête. gémit le violet. Il faut... les médicaments."

Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir tout saisi mais au moins il savait ce qu'il devait chercher, il prit le sac et le retourna en étalant tout au sol. Il vit alors une boite qui ressemblait à des antibiotiques. Il la prit dans ses mains et regarda ce qui y était noté. Les mots étaient compliqués, il n'était pas certain de tout comprendre mais les kanjis pour le mal de tête étaient inscrits. Il ouvrit pour trouver plusieurs comprimés. C'était à avaler... Il se leva, laissa le plus grand qui s'était allongé au sol les bras sur son visage, et courut dans la cuisine en effrayant le chat roux. Il trouva un verre et le remplit d'eau avant de repartir vers le malade. Une fois à son niveau, il se mit à genoux et posa la tête du garçon délicatement sur ceux-ci.

"Combien je t'en donne? Dit-il rapidement et paniqué.  
Deux. Souffla-t-il."

Il défit les petits emballages pour en sortir les comprimés. Il jeta la boite et approcha sa main de la bouche du garçon, qui l'entrouvrit. Il plaça délicatement les gélules dans sa bouche et le lycéen tenta de se redresser avec l'aide du plus petit. Ce dernier avança alors le verre pour le faire toucher ses lèvres. Quand il eut fini de boire, il voulut se rallonger. Izuku lui remit la tête sur ses jambes et lui caressa doucement les cheveux pour l'apaiser. Le plus grand tentait de garder les yeux ouverts mais les médicaments plus l'attention de Midoriya ne l'aidait pas à lutter. Il finit par s'endormir à même le sol.

Quand Aizawa rentra, une couleur orangée traversait l'appartement, elle éclairait la pièce à vivre mais il n'y trouva aucune autre présence de vie à part Ni qui jouait avec un stylo au sol. Derrière lui se trouvait Mic qui était venu l'aider pour tout porter.

"Alors il est où le garçon que tu as pris sous ton aile? Dit-il.  
Il doit être dans la chambre mais laisse-le tranquille tu risquerais de l'effrayer."

Le blond bouda mais n'alla pas à l'encontre les dires de son ami, il savait déjà que c'était un effort pour lui de l'avoir laissé rentrer dans sa demeure. Il posa les affaires sur la table et remarqua un cahier d'anglais ouvert avec des notes un peu partout. Il reconnut son propre cours. Shinsou était vraiment un élève très appliqué, bien qu'il paraissait ne pas être très motivé en cours. Shota, qui avait aussi remarqué le cahier, trouva ça étrange que le violet ait laissé ses affaires traîner ainsi.

Il laissa son collègue dans la cuisine et partit voir dans la chambre pour retrouver les deux garçons endormis dans une position bien étrange pour celle du vert. Son élève était allongé de tout son long, la tête posée sur les cuisses du plus petit, dont le haut du corps était allongé collé à celui du plus grand. Bon, au moins ils avaient l'air de s'être réconciliés.

Il vit le bordel qui avait été mis et quand il repéra la boite de médicaments il comprit tout de suite ce qu'il s'était passé. Il ferma alors délicatement la porte et repartit dans la cuisine. Hisashi le regardait curieusement, à en déduire par son visage il avait plusieurs questions en tête dont il voulait les réponses tout de suite.

"Ils dorment alors pas de cris ou autre, tu restes là, tu m'aides à tout ranger et tu rentres chez toi.  
Tu es si froid Shota! Se plaignit le blond de manière dramatique."

Il ne répondit même pas, habitué à ce genre de comédie. Ils rangèrent tout ce qu'il y avait à ranger, ils prirent même le soin de reprendre le stylo des pattes de Ni et de ranger les affaires de Shinsou.

"Je peux pas rester manger?  
Non.  
S'il te plait, je t'ai aidé cette après-midi, tu peux bien m'inviter à manger!  
Ce sera une autre fois, Midoriya a bien eu assez d'émotions pour la journée, rentre chez toi.  
Tu es sans coeur! Bon et bien bonne soirée Papazawa!"

Il partit en rigolant de son jeu de mots sous l'air blasé de son ami. Il ne s'arrangeait pas avec le temps ce blond. Aizawa était fatigué de cet homme. En fait non, tout le monde le fatiguait mais certains plus que d'autres...

Il prépara le repas se demandant si son élève allait se réveiller pour le dîner, les médicaments et l'utilisation de son alter avaient dû le fatiguer. Izuku, quant à lui, allait-il réussir à se lever ? Peut-être mais viendrait-il manger avec lui? C'était bien moins sûr, surtout avec ce qu'il s'était passé dans la journée. Il fit tout de même pour trois avec plus de variétés pour le vert.

Une fois tout ça prêt et sur la table, il retourna dans la chambre pour découvrir que le plus petit était réveillé et qu'il jouait avec les mèches de cheveux violettes. Il se retourna tout de même à l'entrée de l'adulte.

"Il a eu très mal à la tête, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais depuis qu'il a pris les gélules il dort. Lui expliqua le garçon.  
Il a utilisé son alter, et des fois quand on l'utilise trop longtemps ou qu'on se force trop, ça peut avoir un contre coup. Celui de Shinsou est d'avoir mal à la tête."

Le plus jeune acquiesça et retourna son regard vers l'endormi. Il s'en voulut de la scène qu'il avait fait plutôt, Hitsohi avait dû lui aussi en souffrir. Shota l'avertit qu'il allait le mettre dans le lit, il le souleva tandis qu'Izuku lui maintenait la tête. Une fois déposé sur le matelas il le recouvra de la couverture et invita l'autre garçon à venir manger.

Une fois à table il resta muet, il jouait un peu avec sa nourriture mais ne la touchait pas plus que ça. Il regardait la place vide qui normalement était celle du violet. Il se sentait coupable, s'il n'avait pas fait sa crise de panique le lycéen n'aurait pas eu à utiliser son alter et donc ce dernier ne serait pas en ce moment cloué au lit. Il devait avancer, et arrêter d'inquiéter le garçon, il devait devenir plus fort.

Il finit de manger sans grande conviction, avant de retourner dans sa chambre, il s'installa à côté de Shinsou. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux comme il l'avait fait plutôt, malgré qu'ils aient l'air rêches, il les trouvait doux.

Il vit Shinsou pencher sa tête comme s'il quémandait plus d'attention. Cela surprit le vert qui s'arrêta, peur de l'avoir réveillé mais il s'aperçut bien vite qu'il n'en était rien. Il reprit alors son geste doucement. Il s'allongea sans cesser ses caresses. Ce fut ainsi qu'il s'endormit avec une mains dans les cheveux violets.

* * *

**Du coup vous avez votre réponse, il s'agit de Recovery Girl, car oui après tout il faut bien lui faire des examen médicaux à se pauvre enfant. J'espère que ça vous a plus, et que vous avez hâte de découvrir la suite!**

**N'oubliez pas le petit commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello à tous!**

**Voici le chapitre 12 de cette fic qui commence à être longue xD mais en même temps c'est loin d'être fini. J'espère pouvoir la finir cette année si je peux mais je n'ai aucune garantie sur cette information... Bref je vous laisse lire ce nouveau chapitre!**

**Encore une fois on remercie Molly pour la correction!**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartienne pas, je suis que la marionnette Horikoshi Kohei et de son oeuvre! **

* * *

**Chapitre 12: On redémarre**

Le dimanche, ce fut Hitoshi qui se réveilla le premier. Sur le coup, il fut surpris de sentir un poids sur son torse, qu'il identifia bientôt comme le bras d'Izuku. S'apercevoir que leurs visages étaient aussi proches, en tournant la tête vers lui, le déstabilisa. Il observa celui du vert un instant ; il semblait si calme et paisible. Hitoshi esquissa un sourire, cela le rassurait de le voir ainsi.

Il aurait bien voulu rester ainsi, mais en regardant l'heure il se doutait que Aizawa devait déjà l'attendre pour leur entraînement. Il déplaça le bras du vert avec la plus grande délicatesse du monde puis se leva. Une fois debout, il sentit les muscles de sa nuque et de son dos le tirer. Il n'avait déjà plus mal à la tête ; c'était un bon point.

Une fois dans le salon, il put remarquer que l'adulte était assis sur le canapé à jouer avec les coussinets d'Ichi. Le professeur leva les yeux vers lui, il le jaugea du regard avant de retourner sur le pelage blanc et noir de son chat.

« Retourne te coucher. »

Shinsou fronça légèrement ses sourcils, il était pourtant sept heures du matin et il savait que l'adulte avait prévu un entraînement. De plus il faisait beau. Il ne comprenait donc pas pourquoi son professeur lui disait ça. Voyant bien où les réflexions du garçon allaient, Shota soupira avant de lui éclairer sa lanterne.

« Tu as l'air épuisé, et tu as utilisé ton alter alors que tu n'étais pas dans de bonnes conditions hier ce qui a dû peser sur ton corps. Aujourd'hui ce sera donc repos complet. »

C'est vrai qu'il se sentait endolori mais ce n'était pas handicapant à ce point, il pouvait très bien se mouvoir. Bon, il fallait avouer que pour les abdominaux et les tensions dans sa nuque ça ne ferait pas bon ménage mais tout de même. Il obéit à son professeur et retourna donc dans sa chambre.

Izuku semblait à peine se réveiller, il était à genoux sur le lit et se frottait les yeux encore pleins de sommeil. Hitoshi ne put s'empêcher de le trouver attendrissant ainsi. Quand il tourna ses émeraudes vers lui, elles se mirent à briller d'inquiétude.

« Je vais bien ne t'en fais pas.

-Tu es sûr? Tu devrais peut-être rester allongé on ne sait jamais! »

Le lycéen sourit légèrement et s'assit sur le lit, le dos contre le mur. Le plus petit lui toucha le front pour voir s'il n'avait pas de fièvre. Ce qui s'était passé hier l'avait beaucoup inquiété. Le fait qu'Aizawa vienne dans la chambre avec des comprimés contre la douleur et un verre d'eau ne le rassura pas plus. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, il se sentait responsable de l'état du violet. Sa culpabilité transparaissait sur son visage.

"Tu n'as pas à t'en faire Midoriya c'est juste quelques douleurs musculaires. Dit Shinsou"

L'interpellé baissa la tête ; il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser le contraire. Si seulement il avait été capable de faire face à ses peurs, ce n'était pas digne d'un héros d'être arrêté par ses souvenirs. De plus Hitsohi avait fait beaucoup pour lui, il l'avait hébergé, il l'avait caché, il l'avait nourri, il l'avait protégé. Il lui devait beaucoup et il devait lui rendre la pareille, il devait avancer, et arrêter d'inquiéter le garçon, il devait devenir plus fort. Il darda son regard dans celui de l'adulte.

"Aizawa-san.

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Est-ce que je pourrais participer aux entraînements avec vous?"

Un silence accueillit sa demande. Le lycéen le regardait avec des yeux écarquillés. Pourquoi voulait-il commencer à s'entraîner? Il devait retrouver ses forces d'abord, et puis aussi rattraper son retard dans sa scolarité, puis avoir des amis, retrouver sa famille. C'était ça les priorités, un entraînement n'était pas nécessaire ! La réponse de Shota le surprit d'avantage.

"Il te faudra un programme adapté, mais oui tu pourras t'entraîner aussi."

Finalement, la journée d'hier n'avait pas eu que du négatif. L'adulte en fut clairement soulagé. Il ne pensait pas que le plus petit reviendrait aussi vite sur son idée. Il avait pensé qu'il lui aurait fallu une voire deux semaines de plus. Il comprit aussi que c'était en rapport avec Shinsou, qu'Izuku s'était beaucoup attaché à lui et que, par conséquent, il ferait des efforts pour le violet. Il serait une source de motivation pour le vert. Aizawa sortit de la chambre pour passer un coup de fil.

En attendant, Hitoshi était toujours aussi surpris de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il allait parler au vert pour lui faire comprendre que c'était un peu tôt, mais, quand il lui fit face il vit dans son regard sa détermination. Il comprit pourquoi Aizawa n'avait pas refusé. S'il l'avait fait le plus petit aurait trouve un moyen de s'entraîner sans surveillance, ce qui aurait pu très mal finir.

Dans l'après midi, ils étaient installés dans la cuisine pour travailler sur l'histoire héroïque. Le professeur expliquait plusieurs petites choses à Midoriya, et si son élève n'en avait pas besoin il écoutait tout de même attentivement. Ils constatèrent que le garçon était très curieux sur les raisons ayant poussé la société à mettre en avant le métier de héros. Il aimait beaucoup apprendre et il eut un petit moment de réflexion. Cela étonna les deux autres personnes, bien que Shinsou eut déjà assisté à une attitude similaire.

Il marmonnait dans sa barbe tentant de comprendre les enjeux qu'il y avait eut de mettre ce métier en place. Puis il notait sur son cahier toutes les infos qui lui paraissaient utiles. Aizawa était sûr que d'ici fin décembre le garçon aurait récupéré une bonne partie des connaissances qu'un lycéen devrait avoir, peut-être même que pour la prochaine rentrée il pourrait passer les examens nécessaires pour rentrer au lycée. Mais pour ça fallait-il encore qu'ils coincent les vilains qui s'en étaient pris à lui.

Une fois qu'ils eurent bien travaillé, le professeur leur octroya une pause bien méritée, ils décidèrent de prendre du temps pour ranger la chambre. Ils mirent les affaires dans une partie de la penderie que l'adulte avait dégagée pour eux. Bien sûr toutes les affaires appartenaient à Hitoshi, mais ça ne dérangeait pas le violet de dire que c'était les leurs.

Quand ils revinrent dans la salle de séjour le professeur était assis sur le fauteuil et attendait que son élève vienne le rejoindre. Le lycéen ne se fit pas prier, sachant déjà de quoi allait lui parler l'adulte.

« Nous allons devoir reporter ton examen pour rentrer en filière héroïque. Lui annonça le professeur. Avec l'arrivé de Midoriya, nous n'avons pas le temps d'organiser un examen pour toi. »

Pour être honnête Shinsou était un peu soulagé, même si son entraînement physique c'était amélioré il n'était pas certain de pouvoir suivre la cadence de ceux de la filière héroïque. Puis il était vrai qu'il était bien assez pris par l'inquiétude sur la sécurité d'Izuku. Il n'allait pas monopoliser les professeurs pour lui au détriment de vert. Deku qui était derrière se sentait coupable de lui retirer cette chance il allait protester en arguant que l'avenir d'Hitoshi était bien plus important.

« Nous allons définir une date mais en attendant tu vas continuer à t'entraîner. Après le camp d'été tu auras la possibilité de participer à des entraînements des classes héroïques. »

Il acquiesça à nouveau. Participer à un cours des héros c'était vraiment un grand pas en avant. Shota tourna le regard vers Izuku.

« Tu pourras aussi y participer quand tu auras repris des forces, et quand tu seras prêt. »

Izuku fut surpris. Participer à entraînement de futur héros ? Il en avait toujours rêvé mais quelque chose lui disait que c'était une mauvaise idée, qu'il n'était pas prêt et qu'il ne le saurait sans doute pas avant qu'All for one soit derrière les barreaux.

La sonnette retentit le coupant dans ses réflexions. Izuku, qui avait décidé d'être un peu plus courageux, ne put s'empêcher de rester derrière le violet et observer de loin les nouveau arrivant en se levant du canapé.

Il s'agissait de deux blonds. Le lycéen qui avait accompagné All Might la dernière fois et un autre un peu plus rachitique. Ils portaient des sacs dans les bras et discutaient tranquillement avec Shota. Quand l'adolescent les remarqua, il les salua joyeusement.

"Bonjour! Je suis Mirio Togata, je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez de moi!"

Bien sûr qu'ils s'en souvenaient ! comment oublier une personne qui brillait autant? Impossible ! Midoriya aurait adoré être comme lui ; avoir toujours le sourire, comme le héros numéro 1. Ça avait été ça son rêve : sauver les gens avec le sourire. Mais pour ça il faillait avoir envie de sourire... Il ne savait pas s'il avait vraiment envie après tout les événements, d'un autre côté il voulait avancer. Oui, il voulait être celui qu'il avait toujours voulu, il se décala un peu pour être à côté de Shinsou et sourit au blond.

"Je suis Izuku Midoriya.  
Et bien Midoriya-kun, je suis enchanté! Nous sommes venus t'apporter de nouveaux habits!"

Il était vraiment exubérant ce garçon. Izuku avait réussi à lui sourire et à ne pas partir se cacher derrière qui que ce soit quand le garçon s'était penché vers lui, pourtant ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui en avait manqué, bien au contraire. Il sentit une main sur son dos et se retourna vers son propriétaire qui lui souriait légèrement. Voir que le violet le félicitait de manière implicite le mettait en joie. Il voulait que le garçon n'ait plus à s'en faire pour lui alors il allait faire tous les efforts possibles.

"Au fait, je vous présente Toshinori Yagi! Il est un très bon ami d'All Might! Ajouta le blond."

Il déposa les sacs qu'il tenait près du canapé, les deux garçons le suivirent ainsi que les adultes. Mirio sortit un premier T-shirt du sac et s'avança à grands pas vers le plus petit et tendit le T-shirt pour voir s'il lui allait. Ce dernier, surpris, recula d'un pas et tomba par terre, il n'avait pas pensé qu'il ferait ça. Togata s'éloigna et s'excusa de lui avoir fait peur.

Hitoshi se pencha vers Izuku, le visage inquiet. Il lui tendit la main pour qu'il se relève. C'est tout fébrile qu'il annonça au plus grand que ce n'était rien. Il en tremblait encore un peu mais il inspira pour tenter de se calmer. Il devait apprendre à réagir normalement. Il savait que ça allait prendre du temps mais il était motivé pour ne plus inquiéter son ami. D'ailleurs c'est ce dernier qui finit par prendre les habits et les coller à son torse pour voir si ça pouvait lui aller. Pour ceux dont ils doutaient de la taille ils finissaient sur une pile que le vert devrait essayer.

Heureusement pour lui, les habits n'étaient pas si nombreux que ce qu'il avait cru. Il n'en avait qu'une dizaine à essayer. Bien sûr il partit dans la chambre mais ne demanda l'avis de personne, préférant juger par lui même. Une fois que tout fut trié ils s'installèrent tous dans le salon. Midoriya prit place entre les deux personnes avec qui il cohabitait. Il se sentait ainsi en sécurité. Malgré sa résolution, c'était mieux pour aujourd'hui. Il devait faire des efforts, mais il fallait aussi savoir avancer à son rythme.

"Midoriya voudrait commencer à s'entraîner, je vais donc l'emmener à Yuei avec nous. Les première année héroïque seront en stage, j'aurai donc un peu de temps libre et des classes vides.  
-Tu es certain que c'est une bonne idée avec ce qu'il s'est passé à l'U.S.J. ? Demanda -Toshinori.  
-Justement, il sera plus en sécurité à Yuei avec nous.  
-Bien, si tu le dis."

Aizawa regarda le garçon à ses côtés ; il savait qu'il y a avait un risque en l'emmenant à Yuei. Peut-être même plus grand que s'il le laissait enfermé dans l'appartement. Mais d'un autre côté, s'il le gardait à l'œil, il aurait plus de chance de le garder en sécurité. Ils allaient devoir être prudents, et d'un côté, si les vilains apprenaient qu'il était dans un lycée remplit de héros ils ne viendraient pas le chercher... Quoi que vu ce qu'avait dit All migth sur l'homme de l'ombre, il y avait aussi des chances pour que les grands remparts qui les protègent de l'extérieur soient inefficace.

C'était un dilemme, mais s'il entraînait Izuku et qu'il développait son Alter, quel qu'il soit, il y aurait une chance qu'il puisse se défendre lui-même. C'était ça la priorité : former Midoriya afin qu'il puisse se sortir d'un certains nombres de situations.

Le vert, lui, était perplexe. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire d'U.S.J.? Et puis il allait vraiment être dans l'école toute la semaine?

Évidement ça ne le dérangerait pas tant que ça. Il aurait peut-être la possibilité de revoir Kacchan. Il aurait aussi une opportunité de croiser beaucoup de héros qui enseignaient à cette école et voir aussi les entraînements des élèves. Mais d'un autre côté il y aurait plus de chance que quelqu'un le reconnaisse et que la nouvelle se répande...

Non il fallait qu'il pense positif. Il fallait qu'il arrête de voir le verre à moitié vide! Shinsou et Aizawa seraient à ses côtés, il n'y avait pas de quoi être effrayé. De plus le numéro un des héros serait là aussi. Oui il n'y avait de quoi s'inquiéter.

À l'autre bout de la ville, dans d'une pièce sombre avec plusieurs écrans allumés, un homme, qui était relier à un tas de fils, commençait à s'impatienter. L'enfant n'avait toujours pas été récupéré, ça faisait plus de deux semaines. Deux longues semaines, il était du genre calme et patient, mais il avait des projets en tête pour ce garçon. Il devait le retrouver et lui faire comprendre que les héros étaient ceux qui mettaient à mal le monde.

Il était son héritier tout désigné ; il pouvait emmagasiner plusieurs alters sans que son corps ne se déforme comme un Nomu. On pouvait aussi les lui retirer sans qu'il s'affaiblisse. Ils avaient essayé avec un tas d'autres personnes, enfants comme adultes, mais tous finissaient par perdre l'esprit au bout de trois alter maximum. Oui, cet enfant était parfait, il fallait juste faire taire ses envies de justice et de héros. C'était son esprit qui était bien trop envoûté par tous les mensonges des médias et les discours héroïques. All for one devait contacter tout le monde pour qu'ils se partent à la recherche d'Izuku Midoriya.

Un sourire malsain s'étala sur son visage. Cette fois, quand il le récupérerait, il ne le laisserait pas filer. Il allait devoir le mettre au pied du mur, qu'il vienne à lui sans plus aucun doute. Dès qu'il découvirait son emplacement, il lui ferait entendre raison et le garçon ne pourrait plus que le suivre aveuglément. Il démarra une communication avec le docteur Tsubasa.

"Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous? Fit une voix grésillante dans l'appareil.  
Contacte les tous sans exception, qu'ils se renseignent sur la position du garçon mais qu'ils ne le ramènent pas.  
On ne le récupère pas? S'étonna le docteur.  
Non, pas avant qu'il ait compris qu'il n'y a que sur moi qu'il peut compter. On va le briser pour mieux le reconstruire."

Il se mit à rire de manière sordide et le docteur le suivit. Ce dernier se doutait déjà qu'All for One avait prévu un plan pour ramener Midoriya, il attendait ça avec impatience. Il se frotta les mains et passa devant une cellule ou reposait un couple. La femme avait des cheveux longs et blonds, elle était assise aux côtés de son mari, un homme aux cheveux châtains. Ils regardaient Tsubasa avec crainte.

"S'il vous plait laissez nous partir! supplia la femme.  
Votre enfant est bien trop utile pour ça."

Il leur sourit et tapa un message sur son portable avant de leur tourner le dos et de disparaître dans son labo. Il devait contacter plusieurs personnes. La femme se retourna vers son mari en pleure. Six mois qu'ils n'avaient pas vu leur enfant...

Le soir en rentrant chez-elle, une personne portant l'uniforme de Yuei lu le message du docteur. Le traître serra son téléphone dans sa main et le jeta sur son lit. Le lycéen ne comprenait pas en quoi ce garçon était si important... Il allait ouvrir l'oeil mais si ce garçon fuyait, il ne viendrait sûrement pas au lycée pour trouver de l'aide. Ce fameux Midoriya devait se cacher ou chercher de l'aide auprès de la police... Il reçut un deuxième message de la part du docteur. L'adolescent fronça les sourcils et sentit son cœur devenir encore plus lourd. Les informations sur la vie d'Izuku ne lui plaisaient absolument pas !

* * *

**Bien Midoriya commence à faire ses premiers 'pas' dans sa nouvelle vie! Mais les vilains ne sont pas loin et avec un traître au sein même de Yuei. Sachez que quand j'ai écris se passage je n'étais pas sur de qui serait le traître, donc les infos sont un peu mit aux hasards, voilà voilà!**

**Donnez moi votre avis!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonjour bonjour,**

**J'espère que vous allez bien! voici mon nouveau chapitre! et oui en ce moment je publie assez vite, mais n'y prenait pas trop gout parce qu'on s'approche de mes derniers chapitres en stock... voilà voilà**

**Encore une fois on remercie Molly pour la correction!**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartienne pas, je suis que la marionnette Horikoshi Kohei et de son oeuvre!**

* * *

**Chapitre 13: Mauvaise nouvelle?**

Le lundi matin, Izuku se prépara pour aller à Yuei. Il ajouta même des habits de rechange vue qu'il allait commencer son entraînement. Il était aussi impatient que stressé. Quand il vit les bâtiments se profiler au loin, il commença à sentir une angoisse monter en lui, mais il ne savait pas d'où ça pouvait venir.

Il voyait aussi les élèves avec leurs uniformes marcher tranquillement, ou courir jusqu'à l'entrée. La voiture fit le tour comme le samedi ; elle passa par une entrée dédiée aux professeurs et se gara à la même place que la dernière fois. Izuku ne voulait pas sortir ; il vit bien les deux autres descendre de la voiture mais il restait tétanisé. Quelque chose qui l'angoissait, l'empêchant d'ouvrir la portière et de mettre un pied dehors. Shinsou rentra à nouveau dans l'habitacle.

"Midoriya, tout va bien?

-Je... Je ne sais pas...

-Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, tu vas rester avec les professeurs. Il y aura peu de chance que tu croises un élève. De toute façon on va te prêter un uniforme, donc tu n'as pas à t'en faire."

Les yeux émeraudes le scannaient comme s'ils cherchaient une faille. Hitoshi essaya donc de faire passer toute son assurance par un regard ; ce qui fonctionna, puisque le plus petit mit sa capuche et ouvrit la porte. Il soupira de soulagement. Il était heureux de savoir que Midoriya ne serait pas très loin, qu'il serait quelque part dans le bâtiment, entouré de héros. Si Aizawa avait confiance en eux, alors lui aussi par adéquation. Il sortit de nouveau du véhicule et accompagna le vert jusqu'à l'entrée de l'école.

"Je ne peux pas rentrer par ici, mais je ne serai pas loin donc tu n'as pas à t'en faire d'accord? Lui dit le violet.

-Oui. Murmura le garçon. Passe une bonne journée Shinsou-kun.

-Merci toi aussi."

Il s'éloigna, l'esprit un peu plus léger que les deux dernières semaines. Il se faufila par l'entrée des premiers années et prit ses chaussons avant d'aller en cours. Un de ses camarades de classe le repéra et vient directement discuter avec lui pour faire le trajet jusqu'à leur salle de classe.

De l'autre côté, Shota avait amené des pantoufles pour le garçon afin qu'il puisse le suivre à l'intérieure. Une fois ceci fait, ils traversèrent quelques couloirs et montèrent plusieurs escaliers avant de se retrouver devant une porte où le mot "Directeur" était affiché. Ils y entrèrent, bien qu'avec un peu de stress pour le plus jeune.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Izuku put remarquer qu'une souris était assis devant un bureau, une tasse de thé ou de café à la main. Il ne fut pas si surpris que ça, après tout les alter pouvaient être physiques.

"Bonjour Aizawa, dit-il joyeusement. Je suppose qu'il s'agit du garçon dont tu m'a parlé. Enchanté Midoriya Izuku."

Il sauta de sa chaise pour venir devant le garçon, qui ne put s'empêcher d'agripper un pan de la tenue d'Aizawa, bien qu'il restait à ses côtés droit comme un "i". Il tentait vraiment de prendre sur lui, comme hier, il essayait de ne pas trembler et de ne pas avoir envie de se cacher derrière le professeur.

"Oh je vois que tu restes méfiant. Je peux comprendre, moi aussi j'ai subi plusieurs expériences dans ma jeunesse. Enfin bon, tu as un uniforme sur mesure sur le canapé, tu seras obligé de le porter dans l'enceinte de Yuei. Après tout il serait étrange que tu n'en porte pas, ça pourrait attirer les commérages."

Les commérages étaient un mot gentil pour dire l'attention des vilains, Midoriya n'était pas dupe. Il avisa l'uniforme et se déplaça pour le prendre. Le directeur lui indiqua une porte pour qu'il puisse se changer. Dès que la porte fut fermée, Nezu, qui souriait gentiment, prit un air beaucoup plus sérieux et repartit s'asseoir sur son siège.

"Pauvre enfant, il a l'air aussi terrifié que je l'étais. Je ne suis toujours pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée... mais nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix.

-Vous avez donné votre accord. Lui fit remarquer Aizawa.

-Je sais, nous devons débusquer le traître de notre école... Et puis si cela peut mener à l'arrestation de ce sombre homme. Mais tout de même, l'utiliser ainsi comme appât.

-Moi aussi ça ne me plaît pas, mais grâce à lui on a déjà pu avoir deux noms. Si on peut les suivre et trouver leurs complices, ce sera une grande avancée. Si le traître de Yuei rentre en contact avec lui ça nous en fera un de plus."

Le principale se retourna vers la gigantesque baie vitrée, il n'aimait pas l'idée de se servir du garçon, d'ailleurs aucun de ceux à qui ils en avaient parlé approuvaient, mais ils avaient tous compris que ce serait nécessaire. Le silence se fit et ne s'arrêta qu'au moment où la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître Izuku, vêtu de l'uniforme de Yuei. Earserhaed hésita à lui faire enlever et le ramener à l'appartement.

L'adolescent se sentait un peu mal à l'aise dans cette tenue, il avait eu du mal à faire sa cravate. Il savait que ça aurait dû être plus long mais il n'avait pas réussi. Il suivit Aizawa à sa demande et salua le principale qu'il lui répondit par un sourire.

Ils repartirent, sillonnèrent d'autres couloirs et s'arrêtèrent à nouveau devant une grande porte. Cette fois-ci 'il s'agissait d'une salle avec deux canapés l'un en face de l'autre, avec une table et des chaises d'un côté. Puis une petite commode au fond, où se trouvait de quoi faire du café, plus quelques douceurs à grignoter. L'homme blond de la veille était assis sur l'un des canapés et les salua.

"Bonjour Aizawa, Midoriya.

-Bonjour. Je te laisse le gamin pour l'heure. Normalement Cementos arrivera avant moi, il te libéra pour que tu puisses aller donner ton cours."

Midoriya se retourna vers le brun ; il le laissait seul? Il allait rencontrer d'autres personnes ? Shota lut sa panique dans ses yeux, il devait s'y attendre. Il se mit alors à sa hauteur et plaça ses mains sur ses épaules.

"Midoriya, je te laisse juste une heure, et j'aurai toute la matinée libre après. Toshinori va rester avec toi en attendant. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, je suis dans la tour des deuxièmes années. Tu sais comment y aller au cas où, d'accord?"

Il hocha la tête, bien que peu confiant, puis il le regarda partir. Il tourna sa tête vers l'autre personne présente dans la pièce qui lui sourit gentiment.

"Tu veux boire ou manger quelque chose Midoriya?

-Non merci. Dit-il.

Il s'assit sur une des chaises. Il n'avait pas amené grand chose ici. Il aurait dû au moins apporter de quoi travailler, ça lui aurait permis de penser à autre chose. Pour l'instant il ne se sentait pas à sa place ici. Il voulait repartir, ou aller retrouver Aizawa, ou même Shinsou, mais tous deux avaient d'autres choses à faire. Il ne devait pas les déranger.

All Might était tout autant mal à l'aise ; il savait que le garçon n'était pas dans l'optique de se sociabiliser. De plus, il se sentait coupable de ce qu'il lui était arrivé à chaque fois qu'il le voyait, ça le mettait en face de ses erreurs. Certes il ne pouvait pas sauver tout le monde mais ça n'empêchait pas les regrets. Pour Midoriya il aurait pu tout éviter, mais il s'était raté en beauté, surtout que le vert n'était sûrement pas le seul enfant à avoir souffert.

Il voulait lui demander... Mais ne serait-ce pas leur faire plus de mal à eux deux ? Il regarda son thé se refroidir. Il voulait savoir : combien d'enfants avaient été les victimes d'All for one quand il se tournait les pouces ? Combien de personnes avaient souffert par sa faute ?

« Midoriya, fit-il tremblant. Combien d'enfants étaient avec toi ? »

Le jeune garçon se figea sur sa chaise. Il ne voulait pas se rappeler de tous ces visages différents qu'il avait vu. Celui qui restait le plus présent était celui d'Akumu, un adolescent de dix-spet ans, blond-roux, les yeux d'un violet intense. Ce jour-là il l'avait assis en face de lui et une fois l'alter retiré et mis dans son propre corps, ils l'obligèrent à s'en servir sur le pauvre garçon. Tsubasa lui avait pris la main de force et l'avait posé sur le visage du garçon, qui était terrifié. Celui-ci avait subit le contre-coup du pouvoir du vilain, mais il avait eu le temps de s'en remettre pour voir la main de l'enfant se poser sur son visage.

Izuku l'avait alors entendu hurler et supplier ; il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait subir à ce garçon, mais il détestait ça. Une fois qu'on le relâcha, il put voir les yeux violets complètement ternes malgré les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage.

« Allez viens Izuku, il y a une personne qu'on aimerait faire parler. Tu vas utiliser un peu de ton pouvoir. Mais attention ne force pas trop, on a tout de même besoin qu'il parle. Lui dit gentiment All For One.

-Je ne veux pas. Chuchota le garçon »

L'homme s'était reculé et l'avait giflé avant de demander au docteur de l'emmener loin de lui pour l'instant. Qu'il reviendrait le voir quand il se sera décidé à faire les choses correctement. Ne maîtrisant pas tout à fait cet alter, il arrivait souvent à Izuku de s'en servir quand on le poussait à bout.

Le vert regardait ses mains tremblantes. Ces images le hantaient et le hanteraient sûrement toute sa vie. Il sursauta et se recula quand une main maigre vient lui toucher l'épaule. Il en tomba de sa chaise et recula jusqu'au mur. Toshinori en eut la gorge serrée, il rabaissa son bras le long du corps et regarda l'enfant avec toute la peine du monde dans ses yeux. Il s'agenouilla, se mettant ainsi à la hauteur du garçon, et baissa son front au sol.

« Je suis vraiment désolé jeune Midoriya, si seulement j'avais pu faire plus tu n'aurais jamais subi tout ça. »

Izuku pinça ses lèvres entre ses dents, voilà qu'une autre personne qu'All Migth s'excusait. Il n'en voulait pas vraiment à qui que ce soit, alors voir un héros et son meilleur ami se ployer devant lui pour tenter de se faire pardonner le mettait mal à l'aise. Quelque part ça l'apaisait ; ça le confortait dans l'idée que tout ce qu'il avait vécu n'était pas normal et que justice serait faite.

Finalement, l'homme se releva pour remettre en place la chaise qui était tombée et préparer un thé. L'adolescent se releva, mais ne chercha pas à se décoller du mur. Il vit le blond mettre de l'eau chaude dans une tasse et la poser sur la table avec des petits biscuits puis il retourna s'asseoir sur le canapé, les épaules voûtées comme si toute la misère du monde se reposait sur son dos.

Shinsou était dans sa salle de classe ;voyant l'heure tourner au ralentit, il faisait tourner son stylo du bout des doigts. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était aussi inquiet, Izuku était à Yuei avec tout un tas de héros, il ne pouvait rien lui arriver mais il y avait eut l'incident en début d'année. Et si ceux qui étaient à la poursuite de Midoriya arrivaient à leur tour à pénétrer dans l'établissement ?

Quand la sonnerie annonça la pause déjeuner, il ne prit même pas le temps de répondre à ses camarades et fila vers le bâtiment où se trouvait la salle des professeurs. Une fois là-bas, il croisa Cementoss qui lui demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien faire ici.

« Je suis venu voir Midoriya-kun.

-Shinsou, tu devrais être avec tes camarades plutôt. Il ne risque rien ici.

-Ichiyama c'est bon, de toute façon Shota m'avait envoyé le chercher. Fit Present Mic. Allez suis moi gamin ! »

Le violet suivit le professeur, qui l'emmena dans un bureau un peu plus loin. Quand il rentra, il vit qu'Izuku et Aizawa étaient déjà là. Ils étaient en train de déballer un bento chacun. Hitoshi soupira, il avait oublié d'acheter quelque chose à manger. Il n'avait plus qu'à repartir pour aller s'acheter un petit truc à la cafétéria... mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire demi tour, Izuku vient vers lui en lui tendant une petite boite.

« Shuzenji-san nous a fait des bentos exprès. Celui-ci c'est le tiens. »

Quand il regarda ce que le vert avait dans le sien, il comprit que l'infirmière avait voulu lui donner toutes les chances de guérir le plus vite possible ; il y avait de la viande et des légumes, ainsi que des fruits. Il n'y avait aucun féculent. Il en prit note pour les prochains repas.

Il y avait aussi sur la table trois cachets de couleurs vives, sûrement les compléments alimentaires qu'Izuku allait devoir prendre pour sa « remise en forme ». Un papier était posé plus loin avec plusieurs contenants pour des médicaments, sans doute pour toutes les carences que devait avoir Midoriya.

Ils mangèrent en silence, ce qui ne gêna aucun des trois. Ils avaient l'habitude, ils n'étaient pas bavard. Finalement Deku brisa le silence pour demander à Hitoshi quel cours il avait eu. Le violet lui expliqua ce qu'il avait pu apprendre aujourd'hui. Bien que pour Izuku ça puisse être complexe, il avait l'air de vouloir emmagasiner tout ce qu'il pouvait. Aizawa était vraiment satisfait de voir cette soif de connaissance, ça prouvait que l'enfant n'était pas prêt à abandonner d'avoir une vie normale après tout ça.

« Midoriya. Fit-il quand Shinsou eut fini. La semaine prochaine les classes de premières années héroïque reviennent de leur stage, Bakugou en fait partie. Est-ce que tu voudrais qu'on organise une rencontre ?

-Revoir Kacchan ? Fit Midoriya, incrédule »

Pouvoir revoir son ami d'enfance ? Bien sûr qu'il voulait ! Et en même temps est-ce que Katsuki lui voudrait ? Après tout, ce dernier lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il n'était rien pour lui. Bakugou allait sûrement refuser en disant qu'il s'en fichait, ou alors il ne se souviendrait peut-être même plus de lui.

« Je.. je ne suis pas sûr que ça lui fasse plaisir. Ajouta t-il en jouant avec ses légumes.

-Je pense qu'au contraire ça lui fera du bien de te revoir. Il en a besoin crois-moi. Lui expliqua Aizawa.

-Vou-vous pensez ?

-Oui, j'en suis même sûr. »

Shota était persuadé qu'une partie du mal-être du blond était dû à la disparition du garçon. À Treize ans avoir un ami qui disparaît du jour au lendemain, ça laissait forcément une trace, et la haine que la tête brûlée vouait aux vilains devait être une des conséquences. Katsuki avait aussi semblé réticent à nouer des liens avec qui que ce soit, même avec Kirishima, qui pourtant redoublait d'effort pour ça. Earserhead était persuadé que cette rencontre leur ferait du bien à tous les deux.

La fin de la journée se passa aussi paisiblement que le matin et ils repartirent tous pour l'appartement, continuant leur routine habituelle. Le lendemain Hitoshi s'était levé un peu plutôt avec l'autorisation de son professeur pour faire les bentos pour la journée. Il n'était pas très doué pour la cuisine, mais il voulait qu'Izuku puisse manger à sa faim et des choses bonnes pour sa santé.

Midoriya, qui s'était ennuyé toute la journée d'hier, avait décidé de prendre ses cahiers et livres pour s'occuper, mais ne sachant pas lesquels choisir il prit le tout. C'était Aizawa, qui le voyant faire ,lui prit le sac des mains pour faire un tri.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de tout. Aujourd'hui tu auras une heure avec seulement Ectoplasm, ensuite tu seras avec moi une bonne partie de la journée et en fin de journée tu seras une heure avec Kayama. »

Il lui laissa donc dans le sac livre de mathématique et histoire héroïque et il rajouta une tenue de sport. Il referma le sac et lui tendit avant de se diriger vers la porte comme si de rien était. Izuku eut un peu l'impression d'être traité comme un enfant et bizarrement ça ne lui déplut pas tant que ça. Il commençait doucement à s'attacher à cet homme et surtout à se sentir à sa place ici.

Il partit bien plus serein que la veille et, même arrivé à Yuei, il descendit de la voiture sans réticence. Il garda tout de même sa veste à capuche, cette dernière relevée sur ses cheveux. Il suivit Shota après avoir salué Shinsou et se retrouva dans la même salle que la veille. Il ne fut pas à l'aise d'être seul avec un inconnu, mais ce dernier lisait un livre dans son coin. Ectoplasm ne lui adressa la parole qu'au moment où il se perdit dans ses pensées à propos d'un problème qu'il ne comprenait pas.

Le héros s'approcha de lui tout en gardant une distance respectable et remarqua que le jeune garçon en était à la trigonométrie. C'était pourtant un programme qu'on voyait en fin de collège... cet enfant avait déjà rattrapé tant de retard en si peu de temps ? Il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de lui demander s'il avait besoin d'aide que la sonnerie retentit. Il attendit patiemment qu'Aizawa se montre pour partir faire son cours.

« Midoriya, change-toi, nous allons dans un des gymnases. Lui annonça Earserhead. »

Izuku referma son cahier de math sans regret avant de partir se changer. Il était tellement impatient de pouvoir enfin s'améliorer par lui-même. Une fois le survêtement mit, ils traversèrent les couloirs administratifs avant de repartir à l'extérieur, jusqu'à un des grands bâtiments adjacents.

Bien sûr on les voyait de loin mais ce n'était pas la porte à côté, ce que pu constater le vert en suivant le professeur. Ils mirent bien une vingtaine de minute pour y arriver. Plus ils avançaient et plus Midroiya constatait que tout était fait dans la démesure ici. En même temps, pour former des futurs héros, il fallait de l'espace pour qu'ils puissent améliorer leurs Alters.

Il baissa la tête et regarda ses mains. Peut-être que lui aussi aurait pu être là, mais il était né sans pouvoir, et celui qu'il avait n'était pas le sien, de plus il le détestait, il n'en voulait pas ! Il avait l'impression d'être un imposteur ! Il se demandait ce que penserait Shinsou s'il était au courant, peut-être que comme lui il serait dégoutté... Il referma le poing et releva la tête au moment où il entendit une porte grincer.

Il suivit le brun à l'intérieur, ce dernier n'avait pas loupé son comportement. Izuku avait encore pleins de secrets et ce n'était pas une très bonne chose, ça avait l'air de peser sur les épaules de ce pauvre gamin.

L'adulte lui fit faire le tour en courant du bâtiment. Il voulait tester ses capacités et ne fut pas surpris de revoir le gamin revenir en marchant complètement essoufflé. Son corps était encore faible, ce n'était pas deux jours de repas adapté qui allaient le remettre d'aplomb. Il attendit tout de même qu'il reprenne sa respiration pour lui faire d'autres exercices. Tout d'abord des abdominaux, qui s'arrêtèrent au bout de dix ; plus que ce que le professeur avait attendu. Pareil pour le gainage, où il réussit à tenir quinze secondes. Puis il lui fit soulever un poids, malheureusement les muscles de ses bras étaient, avec ses jambes, les moins développés. Il put porter un poids de deux kilos et faire quelques exercices avec mais rien d'extravagant.

Si Aizawa ne le savait pas déjà, avec ce simple test il lui aurait été facile de deviner que Midoriya était en très mauvaise condition physique. Il le fit s'étirer et l'enfant s'avéra souple. Il allait devoir établir un entraînement qui ne le fatiguerait pas trop et qui lui permettrait de récupérer vite. Il aurait voulu le voir s'améliorer de manière rapide mais il fallait faire attention à la santé du vert.

« Bien maintenant je veux que tu utilises ton alter. Annonça Easerhead. »

Il voulait avoir des données sur ce dernier ; il devait savoir si le petit pourrait s'en servir en cas de problème. Il avait quand même dit ça de manière douce et calme, il ne voulait pas le braquer mais juste mettre toutes les chances de son côté si Izuku se faisait attaquer.

Celui-ci le regardait avec de grands yeux apeurés, il baissa alors la tête, cachant ses mains derrière son dos en lui affirmant qu'il n'en avait pas. Il se savait bien piètre menteur mais il ne voulait pas l'utiliser.

« Midoriya, il est important que tu saches utiliser ton alter. Lui expliqua-t-il.

-Je n'en ai pas. Répéta-t-il. »

Aizawa soupira, passa une main dans ses cheveux mais n'insista pas. Il espérait que Shinsou pourrait, peut-être, avoir une réponse. Ou alors quand le jeune serait plus en confiance, il pourrait peut être avoir le courage de lui dire. Il ébouriffa la chevelure verte et partit vers la sortie, invitant le garçon à le suivre.

Comme la veille, ils mangèrent à trois dans une des pièces réservées au personnel enseignant. Le reste de la semaine se passa ainsi, sans accro.

* * *

**Voilà un peu plus sur Izuku et son entrainement car oui il est temps! ahahah!**

**N'oubliez pas le commentaire qui fait toujours plaisir!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Salit salut!**

**Donc nous voici avec un nouveau chapitre! Cette fois ci on en apprend un peu plus sur Katsuki et ce qu'il a vécu. Comme je l'avais dit au début, son histoire n'est pas la même que dans le manga et donc ses réactions aussi, donc oui il pourra vous paraître un peu OOC!**

**Encore une fois on remercie Molly pour la correction!**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartienne pas, je suis que la marionnette Horikoshi Kohei et de son oeuvre! **

* * *

**Chapitre 14: Souvenir**

**/!\ très important à lire avant de lire le chapitre, me suis gourré la dernière fois... du coup j'avais publier le chap 14 au lieu du 13 donc il y a un modif du chap 13, toutes mes excuses!**

Le vendredi soir, ils eurent la visite de l'inspecteur Naomasa. Comme les autres fois, ils s'installèrent sur le canapé, Midoriya coincé entre l'adulte et Hitoshi. Tsukauchi était, quant à lui sur le fauteuil.

« J'ai une bonne et en même temps une très mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer. Dit-il de but en blanc. »

Shota fronça les sourcils, tout comme son élève, tandis qu'Izuku eut du mal à déglutir. Ce genre de phrase n'annonçait rien de bon. Il avait peur de ce que le châtain s'apprêtait à dire. Et si finalement celui-ci lui annonçait que les vilains l'avaient retrouvé ? Ou alors que les policiers n'avaient rien trouvé et qu'ils abandonnaient l'enquête ? Et s'il était condamné à vivre caché toute sa vie ?

« Native a été retrouvé mort à Hosu mercredi. »

De grands yeux verts regardèrent l'inspecteur, recherchant un mensonge, mais il comprit que c'était la vérité. La boule qui s'était formée dans son estomac disparut. Il fut soulagé. Des larmes de joies coulèrent sur ses joues. Il se pencha en avant, la main serrée contre son T-shirt au niveau du cœur. Tous n'était pas terminé et d'autres personnes seraient envoyées à sa recherche... Mais c'était déjà un début. Surtout que c'était souvent lui qui l'avait ramené.

Shinsou fut aussi soulagé pour son ami, surtout que cet homme avait vu son visage. Si jamais il avait découvert pour lui et Izuku, ça aurait pu très mal tourner pour eux. Les adultes ne partageaient pas leur enthousiasme, loin de là. Si le seul traître dont ils suivaient la piste était décédé, ça leur enlevait un élément clé de l'enquête.

« Ça risque d'être plus compliqué pour trouver où se cachent les vilains et surtout les autres traîtres. Souffla Aizawa d'agacement.

-Oui. De plus le docteur que nous a mentionné Midoriya a disparu sans laisser de traces peu après la disparition du premier enfant. Ce qui fait qu'on repart de zéro. »

Shota se pencha en avant, ses mains jointes soutenant son menton. Ce n'était pas bon du tout. Ils n'avaient plus rien en main et l'espion se baladait toujours tranquillement dans l'enceinte de Yuei...

« On a aussi découvert que le petit-fils du docteur avait disparu à l'âge de dix ans et qu'on a jamais retrouvé son corps. Il faisait peut-être partie des premières victimes.

-Il aurait utilisé son propre petit-fils ?

-C'est une possibilité. On a fouillé dans son passé et après l'affrontement entre All Might et All for One il a disparu des radars pendant six long mois en prétextant une maladie. Son petit-fils disparaissait six mois plus tard.

-Et personne n'a fait un quelconque rapprochement ? Demanda Earserhead.

-Et bien non, il n'était que le médecin traitant de deux des disparus dont l'un est Izuku. Les autres il n'a jamais pu les rencontrer.

-Un autre complice ? Tenta le héros.

-C'est une possibilité. Soupira Naomasa »

Combien de personnes pouvaient être mêlées à ça ? En tous cinq enfants avaient disparu, six si on comptait le petit Tsubasa. Après la disparition de Midoriya aucun autre enfant n'avait été porté disparu, du moins dans le secteur. Les enquêteurs et les héros avaient pensé que leurs surveillances accrures y avaient contribué. Naomasa se demandait si certaines des disparitions recensées à d'autres endroits pouvaient être liées...

Aizawa tourna la tête vers le garçon qui regardait la table devant lui. Et si le petit vert avait quelque chose de spécial, quelque chose de plus qui avait satisfait les vilains et qui les avait poussé à le ramener à chaque fois sans chercher à attenter à sa vie ?

Deku était une clé de tout ce mystère, à n'en pas douter. Maintenant, fallait-il encore trouver ce qu'était ce mystère...

Peut-être, et ce n'était qu'une hypothèse pour l'instant, avaient-ils transféré un alter important dans le corps du garçon ? Or, si c'était le cas, pourquoi ne pas implanter cet alter dans quelqu'un de plus docile à la place ?

All Might lui avait expliqué qu'All for One pouvait les intervertir à sa guise et autant de fois qu'il le voulait. S'il se basait sur cette idée, ce n'était pas le pouvoir qui était en cause ; c'était le gamin. Mais pourquoi ?

Les autres enfants avaient été retrouvés dans un mauvais état... Et si le fait d'enlever et remettre un alter dans un corps n'avait pas des conséquences désastreuses au bout d'un certain temps sur Izuku ? Le Nomu qu'il les avait attaqué possédait deux alters ; l'un étant celui de naissance, était-ce l'implantation d'un deuxième qui l'avait déformé ainsi ? Est-ce que Midoriya était le seul à pourvoir résister à ça ? Est-ce que quelque part son ADN permettait au vilain de lui donner des pouvoirs sans que cela n'affecte ni son corps, ni son cerveau ?

« Midoriya combien d'alters t'ont-il donné ? Questionna Aizawa. »

Izuku écarquilla les yeux. Pourquoi Eareserhead lui posait cette question ? Non, en fait sa réflexion était stupide... Il savait pourquoi il lui posait cette question et c'était tout simplement parce qu'il savait qu'il avait servi de cobaye.

Shinsou fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait changer ? Il avait bien compris que Midoriya avait dû avoir au moins un alter, sinon pourquoi les vilains l'auraient-il gardé ? Mais pourquoi cela importait-il de savoir le nombre ? C'était suffisamment traumatisant qu'il se rappelle d'une fois non ?

« Je n'ai pas d'Alter. Murmura le plus jeune.

S'il te plaît Midoriya réponds c'est important. Le pria Aizawa. »

Il secoua la tête en signe de négation ; il ne voulait pas répondre. Il ne voulait pas se souvenir, à vrai dire il n'était même pas sûr de la réponse. Shota se fustigea pour ne pas presser l'enfant pourtant il avait besoin de réponse !

Si ce qu'il pensait s'avérait vrai il devrait en parler à All Might et surtout renforcer la protection du garçon. Il allait encore plus s'en vouloir mais si ce qu'il pensait était exact se servir de Deku comme appât pourrait les aider à coincer tous ceux qui étaient derrière tout ça. Car peu importe les moyens employés, ils viendraient forcément le chercher. Nomasa était arrivé à la même malheureuse conclusion.

« Mirdoriya ta réponse va être très importante et jouer dans la balance dans le combat contre les vilains. Lui expliqua l'inspecteur. Alors je te prie d'être honnête avec nous. Combien d'Alter as-tu en même temps ?

-Je n'ai pas d'alter. Chuchota t-il.

-Il faut que tu nous le dises. »

Le professeur s'était accroupi devant lui et avait posé ses mains sur les genoux du garçon, espérant capter son regard. Il le voyait fuir ses pupilles, ses yeux étaient humides. Hitoshi lui serra la main, il comprenait que c'était dur mais les deux adultes pensaient que c'était important.

Izuku se rappela de ce jour où ils lui avaient donné un deuxième alter ; la douleur n'était pas pire que la première fois mais c'était malgré tout horrible. Voyant qu'il assimilait bien les deux pouvoirs sans déformation, ou même de problèmes de parole, ou de mémoire, ils en avaient implanté un troisième. Malheureusement pour lui, la douleur avait duré plus longtemps. Trois nouveaux alters dans un corps qui n'en avait même pas manifesté un, c'était douloureux, tant au niveau physique que mental.

Un des alters qui était de projeter des aiguilles, lui avait donné l'impression que celles-ci se plantaient dans sa chair un peu partout. Un autre avait été un souffle de souffre qui lui avait brûlé la gorge. Le dernier était plus mentale, il ne l'avait donc pas ressenti. Il se souvenait encore du médecin qui tentait de le maintenir sur la table pour éviter qu'il bouge dans tous les sens sous la souffrance. Il se souvenait des lumières qui bougeaient, à moins que ce ne soit ses yeux qui ne parvenaient pas à se focaliser sur un seul point ?

Il se remémorait aussi le soulagement que ça avait été quand il avait retiré le premier alter. Il en avait pleuré de joie, quand il avait fini par tout lui retirer Midoriya s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même. Il n'avait même pas pensé à s'échapper cette fois-là, alors que les deux hommes étaient concentrés dans leur discussion et analyse.

« Il supporte deux alters mais pour l'instant il ne peut en avoir plus. Il ne finira pas comme les autres mais ça pourrait être mauvais tout de même.

-Nous essaierons une nouvelle fois quand il sera plus âgé. Pour l'instant nous allons lui en implanté un seul et faire en sorte qu'il le maîtrise à la perfection, puis dans deux ans nous lui en donnerons un deuxième. Il est jeune, on a le temps.

-Je suis tout a fait d'accord avec vous, puis-je essayer de lui transférer un peu d'ADN de l'homme à l'alter du cauchemar ? Je voudrais voir si ça facilite l'échange d'alter.

Faites ce que bon vous semble sensei, tant que vous me l'abîmez pas, ni son corps, ni son cerveau. »

Puis ils avaient discuté de tout un tas d'autres choses mais Izuku avait juste été si heureux de sa délivrance qu'il se contentait de pleurer son soulagement. Il espérait que tout se terminerait là. Comme l'expérience avait échoué, il pensait qu'il rentrerait enfin chez lui. Tous ses espoirs avait été réduits à néant le jour suivant.

« Trois. Chuchota-t-il.

-Trois ? Répéta Naomasa. »

Deku pleurait. Shinsou n'hésita pas à le prendre dans ses bras pour le réconforter. Aizawa caressait de son pouce ses genoux, espérant l'apaiser ainsi. Tsukauchi relisait les notes qu'All might lui avait donné par rapport au transfert d'alter. Il n'était pas un expert et n'était pas sûr des informations qu'il détenait, mais le héros avait tout de même voulu aider. L'inspecteur ajouta le chiffre que lui avait donné l'adolescent et le compara au nombre D'ADN retrouvés chez le Nomu arrêté à Yuei. Quatres ADN différents mais seulement deux pouvoirs... Pour ceux qui étaient à Hosu, et grâce au témoignage, il avait compris que deux d'entre eux n'avaient aussi que deux alters différents et que le dernier en avait eu quatre.

Midoriya en avait eu trois et il possédait toutes les capacités d'un garçon de son âge en bonne santé. Rien sur son corps ne semblait montrer un quelconque changement physique. Il se crispa en relisant ses notes. Il ne savait pas exactement ce que les vilains cherchaient à faire de cet enfant mais ce n'était pas bon du tout. Il y avait deux possibilités qui se présentaient à eux : soit ils voulaient se servir de son ADN pour créer des Nomus qui auraient toutes leurs facultés à réfléchir ; soit ils voulaient lui donner plusieurs alters différents jusqu'à ce que son esprit craque pour qu'il puisse le transformer en soldat obéissant. Il fallait qu'il en parle à Toshinori, peut-être que lui aurait la réponse.

Il se leva et remercia Shota pour son accueil. Ils échangèrent des paroles à voix basse une fois devant la porte d'entrée, confirmant les doutes de chacun. Quand il referma la porte de son appartement, EaserHead coula un regard triste vers l'enfant toujours en pleurs. La vie de ce garçon allait être encore plus compliquée. Ils devaient attraper All for One et ses complices, mais même comme ça il n'avait pas la certitude que le plus jeune serait en sécurité.

Il allait devoir l'entraîner, faire de lui un apprenti héros au minimum pour qu'il puisse se défendre de lui-même. Il s'était attaché à Izuku, de plus il s'en voulait quelque part de ne pas avoir fait plus après son enlèvement. Si Native n'avait pas fait partie de leur expédition ils auraient pu le retrouver bien avant. Aizawa était en colère contre cet homme qui avait osé trahir les principes d'un héros mais aussi contre lui-même de ne pas l'avoir compris plus tôt.

Shinsou continuait de caresser le dos de Deku. Il n'avait pas tout compris mais il savait que ce que venait de révéler le vert avait inquiété les adultes. Ce n'était pas bon signe. Il devait s'améliorer et vite, protéger Midoriya était presque devenu sa priorité. En fait ça l'était, il n'y avait pas de doute à avoir. Le fait qu'il ressemble à son seul ami durant son enfance était un signe du destin, il n'avait pas su le protéger lui mais il réussirait à protéger celui qui était dans ses bras.

Il l'entendit se calmer, sa crise était presque finie. D'habitude il s'endormait contre Hitoshi mais cette fois il était encore bien éveillé. Quand le plus grand voulu s'éloigner, le vert s'agrippa à lui. Il se sentait bien et en sécurité dans les bras du violet, il était son principal repère aujourd'hui. Il ne voulait pas le perdre.

Ils finirent par se détacher l'un l'autre pour le repas du soir. Une fois glissé sous la couette, Izuku se mit à fixer le lycéen. Il trouvait que la distance entre leurs deux corps était bien trop immense. Il tira la manche du T-shirt de Shinsou, qui se tourna vers lui.

« Est-ce que ça te dérange de me prendre dans tes bras ? Demanda-t-il gêné. »

Hitoshi ne répondit pas tout de suite et de ses yeux améthystes sonda le plus petit. Celui-ci avait baissé les siens le rouge aux joues, l'air embarrassé de sa demande. Finalement, Shinsou s'approcha de lui pour passer ses mains dans son dos et le coller contre son torse. Il prit quelques couleurs sur son visage à son tour mais ne dit rien. Cette fois c'était complètement différent, normalement c'était pour consoler le garçon mais là ça avait un côté plus intime. Ça ne le dérangeait pas mais il n'allait pas faire de remarque à haute voix, Midoriya devait juste avoir besoin de réconfort. Ils s'endormirent donc dans cette position.

Le week-end fut consacré à l'entraînement pour les deux garçons et il fut un peu plus intensif pour le violet qui, le matin du samedi, alla voir son professeur avec toute la détermination du monde pour lui dire qu'il voulait pouvoir se battre de lui-même le plus rapidement possible. Aizawa aurait pu lui refuser en lui affirmant que son corps avait aussi besoin de repos, mais il savait aussi qu'il était le plus proche d'Izuku et qu'il serait donc le plus susceptible à affronter les vilains s'ils se montraient.

Le lundi fut difficile pour tout le monde. Shinsou se leva avec quelques courbatures. Izuku craignait de vouloir retourner à Yuei maintenant que l'enquête était au point mort. Aizawa n'avait pas vraiment dormi, bien que ce ne soit pas si inhabituel pour lui de faire des insomnies.

Arrivé à l'école, Midoriya se retrouva dans la salle où il avait l'habitude d'attendre le professeur. Cette semaine il serait plus souvent seul, vu que les classes héroïques revenaient de leurs stages. Il avait donc pris plusieurs livres de matières différentes. Il savait aussi que Shota avait prévu de parler avec Katsuki pour qu'ils se rencontrent. Deku en avait mal au ventre ; il n'était pas certain de vouloir le revoir, ça lui faisait peur. En trois ans les choses auraient peut-être évoluées entre eux, ils auraient pu redevenir amis. Ou alors ça aurait été pire...

Il tenta de se distraire en se concentrant sur ses cahiers. La pause repas arriva plus vite que prévu. Earserhead pénétra dans la salle en l'invitant à le suivre dans leur salle habituelle. Shinsou était déjà devant et ils rentrèrent tous ensemble.

« Bakugou va venir nous rejoindre dès qu'il aura acheté ce dont il a besoin pour manger. Précisa le brun. »

Le stress était présent. Le vert ouvrit son bento mais il n'avait pas très faim. Son estomac noué ne l'aidait pas à se décider à manger. Hitoshi posa une main sur son genou pour lui faire passer le message qu'il n'était pas seul. À vrai dire, le lycéen était lui aussi un peu angoissé. Du peu qu'il avait vu : Katsuki ne semblait pas être une personne très calme et qui mesure ses propos. Il redoutait que ce dernier ne brusque Izuku.

Un bruit sourd contre la porte les sortit de leurs réflexions. Le violet fixa l'entrée, les sourcils froncés, alors que le plus petit se figea. Aizawa se leva pour ouvrir à son élève.

« Bon qui est-ce que vous vouliez que je rencontre ? Demanda le blond de manière blasée. »

Son regard rouge se posa directement dans celui améthyste. Il connaissait ce visage mais impossible de se rappeler d'où il l'avait vu. Puis il remarqua l'autre garçon qui était penché sur la table, ses cheveux verts cachant son visage.

Il écarquilla les yeux. Cette coiffure ne lui rappelait pas de bons souvenirs. Il eut l'impression qu'un étau lui enserra la gorge, il eut du mal à déglutir. Il devait se raisonner et pas se faire de faux espoirs. Deku avait disparu trois ans plutôt, c'était pas pour réapparaître comme une fleur ! Et puis sa mère l'aurait prévenu depuis longtemps, elle n'aurait pas hésité à lui envoyer un sms en plein cours pour une telle nouvelle.

Il sentit ses mains devenir moites, bien plus que la normale. Il était sûr que s'il activait son alter maintenant il détruirait la pièce. Le professeur l'invita à rentrer dans la salle, ce qu'il fit mécaniquement. Son cœur battait bien trop vite à son goût, même sa respiration s'accéléra. Il voulait y croire. Si ce n'est qu'il était terrifié.

* * *

**Et oui j'ai fait un Katsuki qui ne s'est pas remit de la disparitions de son ami d'enfance, car même s'il parait être un rustre qui souhaite le malheur à Izuku je suis persuadé que si quelque chose arrivait vraiment à Deku, Katsuki en serait touché.**

**Bien je vous laisse et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis!**


End file.
